Ramblings from a Crazed Mind
by bowlingstar11
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Canon or not. AZ/CT pairing or not. Song fic or not. Just a collection of short writings I have floating around in my head.
1. Felt Good On My Lips

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

**AN: So this 'story' will just be a collection of one shots. AU or Canon. Songfic or otherwise. Pretty much just somewhere for me to put all my 'miscellaneous' writings. And if you have a prompt or some idea you want me to write something around, let me know. Thanks!**

AN: So I've had this little ditty tucked away for a couple months. I thought and thought and thought about it. But I've decided what the hell, ya'll will either love it or hate. Either way, I hope to hear from ya'll.

* * *

**Felt Good On My Lips – Tim McGraw**

"_Why are you running?"_

"_I'm not RUNNING, Mom. I'm going on a vacation. A much needed vacation. I just… I need to get away for a while." _

"_Sounds like running to me." My mother says in that 'I'm your mother and I know everything about you' tone of voice. _

_Using all my strength, I keep my snarl withheld and plaster on my best fake smile. "Mom… I'm fine. I just need some time away from this place. You always tell me I work too hard, and now that I'm finally listening to you… you say that I'm running away."_

"_Fine." My mother spits. "It's not like I'm your mother and actually know what you have gone through. Walking in on Joanne cheating on you-"_

"_Stop! Just… just please stop! I don't want to think about that. Ok?" I exclaim, hurriedly packing the rest of my suitcase. "I just… I'm going on a vacation, alone. Away from everyone that I know. It'll be good for me. I'll see you when I get back."_

"Another?" The bartender asks, pulling me out of my memory. That scene was two days ago, just hours before I hopped on the first plane out of Boston. I'm not running. I just need space… and time. Away from everything I know, because everything is a reminder of what I had. …Of what I lost. So here I am, in some no name bar, chugging down beer after beer.

"Please." I answer ,then throw down another bill as a fresh bottle is placed in front of me. The slightly bitter, yet very crisp liquid washes down my throat and I can almost feel the bad memories just wash away. Turning on the bar stool, I look out over the small dance floor, different colored lights flashing and the DJ spinning a mix of songs. The atmosphere is upbeat and lively, all the patrons enjoying the Hawaiian themed night. The warm Miami night breeze whips in through the open windows, bringing with it the smell of the ocean. Then, like the draw of the most powerful magnet ever known, my eyes land on the whirl of motion at the center of the dance floor. There, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is dancing to the quick tune filling the air. Even in the crowded bar, I can feel her gaze lock on mine.

After another minute of dancing, my gaze never leaving hers as her glorious body sways to the beat, she leaves her dancing partner behind and heads my way. My heart pounding harder and harder in my chest every step closer she takes, I watch her part the crowd like she's Moses and the dance floor is the Red Sea.

"Hi…" She says, stopping only a foot from me. At this proximity I can see how deep her chocolate eyes are, how full of life and happiness they seem.

"Hi." I manage to get out, though I'm not sure if I was actually able to form words or if I just kind of grunted.

"You're new here." The woman states, her eyes trailing up and down my body. I can feel my temperature rise as she appraises me just as I did to her.

"Yeah. I'm on vacation." I tell her, my hand fidgeting with the beer bottle grasped tightly.

"What's your name, beautiful?" She asks, taking a small step forward and my breathing nearly stops as I watch her hips sway.

"Arizona." I tell her, feeling completely at the mercy of this goddess before me. "Arizona Robbins…" I add, holding out my hand to shake.

The softness and warmth of her hand in mine makes me gasp, and the glint in her eyes tell me she heard it too. "Calliope Torres."

"Calliope?" I ask, a smile forming on my face as our hands remained clasped much longer than a usual handshake should.

"It's a hand-me down name, from the side of my family that long ago came over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain." The Latina says with a smirk.

I've never heard of such a name before and it sounds a little bit strange, but as I whisper her name again "Calliope…" I decide that her name feels good on my lips. "It's nice to meet you." I add, finally extracting my hand from hers and taking a swig of my beer.

"Pleasure is all mine, Arizona." Callie adds, taking the empty bar seat next to mine. "You aren't here alone, are you?" She asks, taking a look around as she tries to locate someone who might be my travel companion.

"I am." I tell her, and those beautiful brown eyes snap back to mine. "I just… I thought that time away by myself would be… healthy." At that last word, a knowing smile plays across the woman's face.

"Well then, Ms. Robbins. If you're here alone, you won't mind dancing with me." Callie states, already standing up and reaching for my hand. Before I can say a word, my hand is being held in her strong ones as she pulls me off my barstool and out onto the dance floor. "Wait here." She whispers in my ear as we find a place in the center of the masses. Before I know it, she's gone. I catch a glimpse of her muttering something in the ear of the DJ, pulling a folded bill from within her glorious cleavage. A big smile from those luscious red lips and my new friend is heading back through the masses. Just as the gorgeous woman finds me again, the song playing fades out and another starts to pick up.

"This is my favorite song!" Callie exclaims, taking a hold of my hips with both of her hands. Our bodies meld together perfectly, like they were made for each other. The beat of the song is nice and strong, a Spanish little number that is rocking on strong. Everyone around us are dancing and grooving as well, and when the second chorus hits I'm singing right along with them. I don't know what it meant, but it felt good on my lips. Our bodies and hips pulse and sway to the beat, my hands exploring her body as hers hold me close.

Songs pass, my mind not seeing or feeling anything else besides this breathtakingly stunning creature in front of me. But when another song fades, my dance partner takes the smallest of steps back, removing her front from mine. The sexiest chuckle falls from red stained lips when the look of regret crosses my face when I lose that amazing contact with hers. A smoky wink, and then Callie grabs my hand and pulls us back towards the bar.

"Joe…" She shouts over the new song that's playing. "Two Tiki Tumblers." Callie orders, then turns back to face me. Her skin is flushed from all the dancing, or at least that's the excuse I'm using for my own blushing face. It's not the fact that this woman makes all other women look boring.

A second later, two large drinks are placed in front of us. "House special. Got a shot of a little bit of everything." A yellow umbrella sticking out of it, and the purple kind of pink color tips me off that this would never be a drink I'd be seen with. But I took a sip and it felt good on my lips. Callie and I get lost in each other's company, drinking and dancing the night away. Something about being around this woman makes me feel… right. Like my life hasn't ended, but only begun. That Joanne was… just a thing. Nothing important, not in the big picture.

As another song fades, I tell the Latina that I need to hit the head, and then leave her as she goes to get us some more drinks. When I return, she's found us a corner booth, away from the crowd to give us some privacy. I take a seat and she slides around right up next to me. Another Tiki Tumbler down each, and I turn to look at this beauty once again. Her gorgeous womanly body, the swell of her breasts, the way her lips curve into that perfect smile. …It makes me dizzy. That, or the forgotten number of Tumblers I've had through out the night. But it doesn't matter, she's the only thing I see right now.

When I lean in another inch, smoky eyelids close half way as she waits for me to make my move. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you." I tell her, then close the remaining distance between us. Those lips that have teased and tortured me all night are nothing like what I imagined. They are 100 times softer, sweeter, and sexier than even my wildest imagination could come up with. My hands tangle in soft, silky black locks as Callie's find hold on the back on my neck and my ass.

It's not until the bartender hollers "Last Call!" that we pull away from each other. My lips, swollen and bruised, hum with the energy that radiates off the Latina. Walking out the front door with the few other last minute patrons, we stand at the curb and face each other, our hands intertwined.

"So…" I start, not knowing where to go from here.

"So…" Callie echoes. Then the smallest of smiles cross her lips and she leans in, placing a soft kiss on me. "Good bye, Arizona Robbins. I had an amazing night." With that, she lets go of my hand and slowly backs away. I watch her go, unable to think of how to keep this woman in my life. At ten feet, she turns her back to me and starts to walk off.

"Wait!" I call, making her face me again. "Will I see you again?"

Her face softens, eyes flicking up to the clear sky above. With a shrug of her shoulders, Callie answers "Maybe. …Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see. Never know what our destiny has in store for us." With a wink, she turns back around and continues on her way.

I just stand there, watching the most magnificent woman walk away from me. As she fades from my sight, the world comes back to me. All these things that I've let happen to me. I've just sat back and took. And now… now I know what I want. I want her. Tonight, tomorrow, and as long as I can have her. The next second I'm running as fast as I can on the heels I'm wearing, the clacking of my shoes echoing off the surrounding buildings. As I near my target, Callie hears the sound and turns around just in time for me wrap my arms around her and place a blazing kiss on her lips.

When we part, I look deep in her chocolate depths and whisper "I make my own destiny now, Calliope." A life altering smile rewards me and I know that she feels what I feel. Taking her hand, she leads me further down the road. I don't know where she's taking me, but I know that it's the only place I want to go.

* * *

AN: So what you think about my take on Tim McGraw's little number? Like it, hate it? Let me know… Thanks!


	2. IPod Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

**Grey's Anatomy IPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Paring:** Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins (Who else?)

**Rating: **PG-13-ish

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

AN: Ok so… heads up, I have a VERY eclectic taste in music. As you will probably find out shortly. Not gonna lie, some of these were SOOO hard. Haha Ok… Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Rock You Baby – Toby Keith**

Remembering back to the day she walked into that little café just two years ago, Arizona remembers how her latina looked. All broken down, her heart hanging out on her sleeve. Lonlieness could not hide the beauty those soulful brown eyes possessed. …_if I could just get her shattered heart wrapped up in my arms, I'm gonna rock you baby. _

And when Arizona did get Callie in her arms, she shook the woman's emotions right down to her soul. The blonde showed her how love is supposed to feel. They fell head over heels, and rocked all night long in each other's arms.

A bottle of red wine was just the thing that broke the ice, Arizona buying the broken woman a drink. Callie finally felt someone saw her for her, and was held like she was never held before… that night was all it took to be sucked into the depth of those gorgeous blue eyes. She finally found out how love is suppose to feel. They fell head over heels.

**2. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off – Joe Nichols**

"I'm going out with the guys, have fun babe." Callie says, then places a kiss on Arizona's cheek. The blonde's mind races back to that first night were they went out. Tequila was flowing readily and not a care was given. The only thought Arizona comes up with is tequila makes her clothes fall off. That night, she left half the things Callie wore. Kicked out of her shoes to dance harder. Lost an earring in Arizona's drink. Left her leather jacket after a quick bathroom make out session.

Put an extra layer on!" Arizona calls after her wife, and all the blonde gets in return is a wave and a 'love you'. Sending a prayer up that her wife won't lose those 500 dollar heels again, Arizona goes back to saving tiny humans.

**3. Te Lo Pido Por Favor – Marc Anthony**

Arizona knocks and waits. Callie opens the door, a look of joy quickly masked by surprise and then soon, anger.

"I came back…" Arizona says. She wants to say more, like don't let me go. I need you. You are the love of my life. Don't let me go so easily. Fight for me. Fight with me.

"I just want one more chance to prove that I'm in this." The blonde pleads. Just don't leave me, never never never leave me. I ask you, please.

**4. Turn Me On – Norah Jones**

Walking into the apartment, Arizona sees Callie sitting on the couch. She was waiting for their date night, but Arizona was held late because of a surgery. Their love life has wained recently, but now Sofia is at her fathers, leaving them to their supposed date night. And Callie was waiting, just waiting for Arizona to turn her on.

With a subtle kiss on the crown of gorgeous jet black hair. Brown eyes flutter open and a soft smile crosses plump lips. Her blonde is the only one who can wake her like that, the only one who can turn her one. A glass is waiting, white wine just waiting.

"I was waiting for you to come home." She whispers.

"I know." Arizona says, then kisses her wife again.

**5. Get up – Ciara**

The music pounding as a curvey body dances infront of her. Brown eyes scan the blonde pulsing and jiving to the tunes, she's trying to fight the feeling but she knows her eyes are deceiving her. Blue eyes lock onto the Latina and approaches. Without a word, deft hands grip the firm surface covering the raven-haired goddesses hips, pulling her close.

"You were watching me…" The blonde growls right next to the Latina's ear.

"I was." Callie replies, the club jumping all around them.

"I got to have you baby." Blue eyes bore into brown, and they blend into the crowd.

**6. Wide Awake – Jake Owen**

Callie lays awake in her on-call room bunk. Deciding that she just can't hold it in anymore, she dials a very perky blonde. Normally she doesn't do perky, but sirens screaming in the middle of the night call Arizona's name.

"I'm wide awake, and I'm going crazy. How about you?" She asks. A tiresome day seems to fade away when she see the blonde Callie can wrap her loving arms around. "I'm thinking about you." Wide awake, and thinking about a beautiful blonde… just doesn't help her get some sleep. So why fight it? Why not just call up her girlfriend and get some loving. After all, Arizona is wide awake as well.

**7. Smiley Faces – Gnarls Barkley**

Perky. That's what Arizona Robbins was told that constantly. But what they didn't know is how hard her life was, so she just kept on smiling. Not really knowing where her she went wrong, but she just kept on smiling. That was, until she crossed paths with a warm, life loving Latina. And then it wasn't hard to put on a smiling face. Callie was definitely a reason to smile. And whenever a mega-watt grin falls into blue eyes, its just infectious. Peds… you're supposed to smile. And now Arizona has a lot to smile about. After last night, THEIR night. …Oh yeah, lots to smile about.

**8. Seduction – Usher**

The art of seduction came easy to Callie. Sexy, voluptuous. When you got it, you got it. And this Latina's got. And when she made eye connection with a blue eyed woman, the blonde nodded and winked. All part of the game. Callie knew what she likes, and is now on the prowl. Stalking up to the stranger, blue eyes roaming over curvy hips, a wet tongue comes out and licks thristy lips.

Oh yea, Callie had her attention, and she made the first move. Fighting herself to play cool, but definitely felt the tension. She made it hard to stay and to walk away, those blue eyes pulling her in. Taking a soft hand, Callie leads the blonde out on the dance floor, molding bodies together and swaying to the music. The game is at its height as both blonde and Latina feel the intensity increase, both their bodies on fire. Many thoughts and positions flashing infront of brown eyes… just for tonight. Trying to stay chill, Callie plays nonchalant.

"Wanna get out of here?" She whispers into the blondes ear.

"Yes." The woman replies. Callie knows she's going to do it to her. Arizona Robbins, it seems, is also has it.

**9. Lady – Lenny Kravitz**

Callie is crazy for her little lady. That little lady being Arizona Robbins. No one else is needed, because she's cool and she's devine. Saving tiny humans and rolling around on her heelies makes Callie go weak in the knees. Sophisticated, and she makes Callie feel good. All her wildest dreams, Callie never imagined there was a pretty lady like Arizona. Chic but not shady, and makes her feel good.

Dancing around in cute little boy shorts, Callie just watches her wife shimmy and shake. With ease, strong arms wrap around a slim waist and they both dance to the tune filling the kitchen. Just the feel of Arizona against the Latina's skin makes her go hazy. Definitely crazy in love. And she makes her feel so good. She's so fine.

"You blow my mind, Arizona." Callie says, then spins her and they rev up for another dance.

**10. Why Wait – Rascal Flatts**

"Let's get married." Arizona blurts out.

"What? !"

"Why wait? I love you, you love me? Why wait until its legal. It's gonna happen baby. With you and me… Forever is a given." The blonde says, the kisses plump red lips. "Why wait another minute for something I wanted to do yesterday? Love don't need a reason."

"I don't see how I can love you anymore than I do today." Callie says, a smile growing.

"Then why wait?" Arizona asks with a playful wink. "Just so happens, that ring that you wanted? It's in my pocket. Let's get it on your left hand. This is me popping the question." Blue eyes sparkle as she slips out a diamond ring and slips in on a caramel hand.

"Let's do something crazy… because crazy is what you make me." Callie says, pulling her fiancé in for a kiss. "So why wait?"

"That's what I'm saying, baby! Let's go!" Arizona says, and pulls the Latina into the closest church. "I do."

"I do, too."

* * *

AN2: So, what you think? I love the idea of this, but GOD it was so hard! Only three, three and a half minutes to come up with something that makes some sort of sense? Not as easy as it sounds. ...Let me know what you think! Thanks


	3. Glowing

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: I want to see the scenes when Callie "felt too fat to let Arizona touch her." Sent by xena_and_gabby over on Twitter.

* * *

The jingling of keys just outside the door alerts Callie that her girlfriend is home and seconds later a very tired and very drained looking Arizona comes walking into the apartment. Dropping her bag on the nearest couch and tossing her keys onto the closest flat surface, the Peds surgeon plops down in a chair and lets out a ragged breath.

"You know… if it wasn't for my extreme fear of prison, I think I would _actually _kill that man." Arizona groans, the memory of getting chewed out by a very pissed off Dr. Stark still fresh in her mind. "I mean, who does he think he is?! That is _my _department, not his. I ran it for years before-"

"Before abandoning the hospital, and myself, to go off and play hero in Africa?" Callie cuts in, not looking up from the magazine article of fetal health en-utero she has been perusing for the last hour.

Blue eyes snap back open, Arizona turning her gaze to the Latina nestled in the corner of the far couch. It has been months since the blonde reappeared in front of Mark's doorway, telling the love of her life she came back. It was a fight, a huge fight, to get Callie back. Arizona had to admit things that she never wanted to admit about herself. But she did it because Arizona knew her life wouldn't be complete without a certain Ortho goddess standing next to her. What Arizona hadn't planned on is the bomb Callie dropped soon afterwards.

Callie Torres is pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby.

Sometimes Arizona still wants to track the manwhore down and show him exactly what her father taught her about fighting. Test the plastic surgeon's ability to reconstruct his own face after the blonde is done with him. Sure, McSteamy can suture his own cheek, but can he remodel his nose after McDimples finishes making McWhore look like McHamburgerMeat? …Doubtful.

But then something amazing happened. In between all the fighting and the pleading and the apologizing, there was an ultrasound. All of Arizona's life, she swore she never wanted kids. She's seen children at their best… and more often, at their worst. She's seen the pain that comes from losing a baby, she's experience that loss in her own family. And she swore that would never happen to her. But then there was that day where Callie had a funny feeling and she went to the hospital. And Callie Torres being Callie Torres, she refused to leave the hospital room until every possible test had been run.

Arizona stood there as Lucy Fields, twelfth grader, wheeled in the most expensive and most advanced machine Seattle Grace Mercy West had. Then… it happened. A quick thrumming filled the air and it was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever heard. The sound of the baby's heart beat. Mark's baby. Callie's baby. Arizona's baby. _Their _baby. And in that moment Arizona knew she was all in. All in, for everything. The hospital gossip and the cravings and the hormones and the challenging 3 person parenting team for the rest of their lives. She was in.

And now, months later, that same baby that thumped its way right into the blonde's heart is growing like a mighty oak in her lover's belly. A stomach that is stretching and stretching with each passing day, and with each passing day Arizona's love for her unborn child grows as well. And her love for Callie. And… dare she say it out loud, but for Mark too.

"Stop staring at me." Callie states after a long couple minutes of silence have passed, the Latina feeling those scrutinizing baby blue eyes locked on her.

"Why?" Arizona asks with a tired smile, tipping her head to the side out of exhaustion but still keeping her gaze on her beautifully pregnant girlfriend.

"Because I feel disgusting and don't want you looking at me." The ortho surgeon states, pulling a blanket further up over her enlarged belly. Blonde tresses wave back and forth as Arizona shakes her head. How Callie can think she looks anything less than magnificent is a mystery to the peds surgeon.

Without a word, Arizona stands and crosses the small living room, taking the vacant seat next to a grumpy Torres. Callie glances at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye but immediately turns back to her magazine, trying to give the blonde the hint that she's so not in the mood. But Arizona ignores it and pulls the blanket out of the Latina's lap, uncovering the swollen belly housing a beautiful baby.

Snaking a hand under Callie's loose top, Arizona leans in and grazes her girlfriend's ear with her lips. But instead of turning into her embrace, Callie grabs the blonde's hand and pushes it away while slightly shoving her with a shoulder. "Don't." Torres states, making Arizona's brow furrow in confusion. "I'm not in the mood." The peds surgeon has to fight to keep a sigh of exasperation withheld. It's been weeks now since her girlfriend has 'been in the mood'.

Instead of biting back, Arizona sweeps a lock of raven hair away from the Latina's face, tucking it behind the same ear she was just teasing. "What's wrong?" The blonde asks quietly.

"Nothing." Callie answers shortly.

"Callie." Robbins chastises her stare hardening into a glare.

"What?" Torres barks, making the blonde next to her jump slightly. "What, Arizona? What? I said I'm not in the mood, alright? I'm fat and ugly and I have a headache. I don't feel like being touched right now. So just… stop."

"Calliope… You're beautiful. Miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. How can you not see that?" Arizona replies in a loving, calming tone, a hand reaching behind the pregnant woman and stroking up and down her back. "You're practically glowing."

"It's sweat, you moron." Callie snaps. "If you were throwing up all day you'd be glowing too. I haven't kept a single thing down since last night but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm the size of a god damned Dodge Durango and there is a pounding in my head that feels like a drum line performance during the Superbowl half time show!"

As much as she tries to fight it, a small smile makes its way onto the blonde's face. "Well…" Arizona purrs, scooting closer to the grumpy Latina next to her while fixating a lustful gaze into chocolate eyes. "Lucky for you, I have a super secret cure for headaches. And I just happen to find Dodge Durango's insanely sexy." She moves in for the kill, seeking Callie's lips for a kiss she's been craving for hours but just as she is about to make contact, the Latina shoots out of her seat.

"There's a Durango parked just outside. Go sleep with that." Callie states as she storms off into their bedroom and leaves her girlfriend all alone in the living room. As the door slams shut, Arizona accepts the fact that it's going to be another long and lonely night. And yet, she doesn't regret her decision to come back, not at all. Even if it does mean taking some matters into her own hands.

* * *

AN2: So, first time trying canon. Was a little strange haha. If anyone has any prompts, feel free to pm me and I'll try it. Up for anything. Cheers!


	4. The Wrath of Robbins

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so this was just a quick little scenario that's been floating around in my brain for a while. I felt that the show missed this situation and I realize that this is an extreme, but it's the way I see it going down. Set directly after 7x12.

* * *

"_I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. …How about now?"_

She is mad. Livid. Lord have mercy on anyone who dared to cross Arizona Robbins. Just yesterday Callie told her this little revelation, and supposedly she told Mark this morning. The father. Just the thought makes Arizona see red. She didn't sleep last night, she couldn't do anything. Sleep. Eat. Breathe. It was all too hard, too painful. And anything and anyone was just cause to get even more pissed off. So now she is hunting the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Dark blue eyes zero in on her target and the pediatric surgeon's vision focuses. Her breathing increases and a surge of adrenaline gets pumped into her blood. All those lessons from her father come to the forefront of her mind as she closes the distance between her and her kill. Strike hard and strike fast so you only have to strike once.

Her pace never falters as she approaches him, anything besides her target fading from her senses. That sentence keeps replaying in her mind. _I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. _It's too much. Arizona always thought she was a calm and sane woman, but something inside her has snapped.

Her victim stops to converse with a fellow coworker, a broad back facing her.

"Sloan!" Arizona snaps, and the man turns.

Mark turns and instantly reads the crazed look in the blonde's eyes and brings his hands up in surrender. "Now wait, Arizona, I didn't-"

But the sentence never gets finished because Arizona's clenched fist makes contact with Mark's face. A white streak of pain flashes in Sloan's eyes as Arizona lets out a growl of anger. The ache in her hand means nothing to her because she is riding high on adrenaline and pure hate.

Mark brings his hand down from his nose and finds blood.

"What the hell!" He yells, making everyone who have frozen after the hit jump.

"You bastard!" Arizona spits.

"You broke my nose!" Mark shouts back, blood dripping from his face and splattering down the front of his white lab coat and navy scrubs.

"You're lucky that's all I broke." The peds surgeon replies. "How could you?"

"It was an accident!" Mark rebuttals, then glances around at the ten pairs of eyes watching them. "Not here." He growls.

He attempts to grab Arizona's arm to pull her away from the crowd but the blonde just yanks her arm free. With a glare that could freeze lava, Robbins storms past the bleeding man and enters the first free room she can find. Mark doesn't question the fact that he is suppose to follow, and with a sharp order to the audience to get back to work, he closes the door to the supply closet and locks the door.

Arizona's breathing has increased again and it feels like she is drowning. No matter how hard she fights to stay above the water, it's not enough.

With a softer tone, Mark tries again. "It was an-"

"Don't say it." Arizona cuts him off, whirling around to meet his gaze in the dim light. "Man-whores don't get to privilege of speaking."

Now Sloan's feathers are ruffled and he goes on the defensive. "Hold up now Blondie. _You _don't get to be pissed, alright? You left. She was heartbroken and falling apart. You left her."

"I know!" Arizona cries, tears suddenly springing from her eyes. "I know I left! I fucked up! I made a mistake. A mistake that I have to live with for the rest of my life. Getting on that plane was the stupidest move I have ever made, but I came back. …For her." The last few days replay in her mind, and she remembers crawling up to this man in front of her on her hands and knees begging for help.

An empty chuckle falls from her lips. "Was this all a game to you, Mark? Huh? See how much you can hurt me? I know I hurt her. I hurt Calliope in a way I swore I never would and I have to live with myself because of it, but I came back. I'm trying to make it right. …But you! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"This wasn't about you." Mark answers.

"Yes it was!" Arizona shouts, closing the small distance between them. "You sleeping with Callie was a big FUCK YOU to me."

"You would have rather her slept with someone off the street?" Mark asks, side stepping the blonde and putting some space between them. "Someone she picked up at the bar? Some other guy that she doesn't-"

"YES! YES!" The blonde cries, her voice breaking from all the emotion swirling around her. "Yes, a thousand times yes! Anyone _but _you! You're always there, Mark. You've always been there! Getting in the way, inserting yourself between Calliope and me! You lived across the hall! You walk into our apartment without knocking. You walk into our _bedroom!_ You're always fucking there, and I hate it."

After a beat of silence in which Arizona uses to wipe the tears from her cheeks, she whispers "I came back for her. …This would have been so easy. Even if she was pregnant, it would have been easy. I want a life with her, Mark. I've always wanted a life with her. But now? Now I have to figure out if I want a life with _you._ Do you know how hard it is for me? Did you know how hard it was for me to watch you and her together? Knowing that you two used to be… what you used to be? And now I'm faced with either losing the woman I love or sticking around and raising your two's love child. Every morning I will wake up and see that baby's face and have to be reminded of what I did. Most people get to forget their mistakes, Mark. You've gotten that, right? You've had your slate wiped clean more than once. But me? No. Not only do I have to work with you, and live across the hall from you, but now I have to have a life with you. And it makes me sick."

"I didn't plan this." Mark says, the throbbing in his face making him see stars. "And if I had known what would happen, I wouldn't-"

"You shouldn't have in the first place!" Arizona snaps. "You say you're her best friend, and yet you sleep with her when she's drunk and vulnerable? Tell me how that is being a good friend. Tell me how you have treated Callie any different than the hundreds of other women you've screwed over the years. If you cared for her half as much as you claim you do, you would have sent her back to bed. You would have given her a shoulder to cry on, and not…" The vision of Callie and Mark naked and sweating and moaning fills her mind and Arizona has to suppress the urge to vomit.

Shaking herself and taking a deep breath, dark blue eyes stare up at the man who she thought was a friend. "You touch her again and I will make sure you're pissing into a bag for the rest of your life."

The two's gaze last for one last second before Arizona unlocks the door and exits the supply room, leaving a very disorientated Mark Sloan alone to ponder what the hell he did. And if he will ever survive the wrath of Arizona Robbins.


	5. Heelies And Lucky Charms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Something cute with Arizona, Callie, and Sofia in a supermarket or a park or anywhere else.

AN: Short and sweet. Enjoy!

* * *

**Heelies and Lucky Charms**

The whoosh of a pair of wheels rolling down smooth linoleum flooring startles shoppers, making them look up from their purchases just in time to see a six year old fly past them. Raven black hair billows behind her and her rich brown eyes are sparkling under the bright store lights. It's not often she gets to take her new wheelies out on the highway, but when she does she takes advantage of it.

"Sofia!" A voice calls from way back. "Sofia Robbin! Get your butt back here!" Her Mami calls, but the six year old just pushes off with her right foot again, surging forward down the long aisle of the grocery store.

"Uh oh, someone got middle named." Arizona muses, rejoining her wife after going off in search of the very elusive baking soda. "What did your daughter do this time?"

"_Your_ daughter thinks the store is her own personal playground." Callie groans in response, the couple slowly continuing on their weekly round of the grocery store.

"Well, linoleum _is _the optimal heelie surface." The blonde says, smiling her dimpled smile when the Latina throws a less than amused look her way. "What? It's smooth."

"Mmhmm." Callie hums, checking the list in her hand and then perusing the items in front of them. "It'll be real smooth when she falls and breaks her wrist, or elbow, or ankle, or-"

"Alright, I get it, you know your bones." Arizona cuts her wife off since she's heard this spiel more times she can count since Christmas, which is when her daughter fell in love with Mama's present for her. Just then blue eyes make out a whirl of activity and she sees Sofia kick her way back down the aisle towards them.

Leaning into the side of her wife, Arizona whispers "But tell me it's not nice to seeing a pair of heelies rolling around again."

Callie wraps an arm around the shorter woman's waist and kisses her wife's cheek. "It is." She answers, her gaze subconsciously falling to the blondes left leg. It's covered by the pair of jeans Arizona is wearing, but the ortho surgeon knows what that dark was denim is hiding. Months and months of torturous physical therapy, a year of depression, a lost friend and father, an almost ruined marriage, the constant reminder that life changes in an instant. Turns on a dime.

"Mami, look!" Sofia announces, coming to a very smooth stop just in front of their cart.

"Lucky Charms?" Callie questions. "Mija, we have a box at home."

"No we don't." The tiny human replies with a shake of her head.

"I just bought a box last week." Callie tells her. "Now unless the leprechaun has been sneaking into the house and eating his cereal at night you should-" But her words are cut off when she follows her daughters gaze, landing on a vey guilty looking blonde. "Arizona!"

"What?" The peds surgeon whines.

"You've been eating our daughter's cereal?" Callie asks, having to bite the inside of her lip to not smile at the pout her wife is sporting right now. "Seriously, how old are you?"

"The stuff you buy for us is disgusting." Arizona rebuttals, Sofia giggling as she watches her to mom's bicker like always. They could fight over the smallest and stupidest things, but she knows that they do it out of love. Sure, they argue about cereals and TV shows and… which pizza place has the best crust, but the important things? They are a single, strong, unified front.

"It's healthy." Callie replies, holding up the box of their usual cereal. "See the little heart on the box? That means it's good for you. Has fiber and everything."

"Yeah well cardboard has fiber too, but you don't see me snacking on the cereal box do you?" The blonde quips back, winking at her daughter when Sofia laughs. "What's wrong with having marshmallows for breakfast?"

"Where did you go to medical school again? Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?" The Latina asks, Arizona playfully shoving her before dropping the cereal back in the cart. "How about a compromise? Mama eats her cardboard, and I'll let you two pick out the ice cream."

Blue eyes lock with those rich brown eyes their daughter inherited from Callie, and the two reply "Deal."

As she watches her entire world hurry towards the ice cream section, Callie yells "No running!" But it's useless when those two get together. So with a shake of her head and a glance up to the heavens, she murmurs "Sometimes it's like I'm raising two six year olds," and follows in her wife and daughter's trail.


	6. An Anniversary No One Wanted

Prompt: So this is attempt number 2 at the 'hot and steamy, yet angsty, post crash' prompt. Think this one is alittle more on point.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

* * *

**An Anniversary No One Wanted**

"Hey, Robbins, I got the labs back for McKenzi and I think we have to go in sooner rather than later." Alex Karev says all in one breathe.

Arizona looks over the report quickly and nods. "You're right, Karev. Good catch. Think you can get in and out before nine?"

The peds fellow checks his wrist watch and nods, "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright then." His mentor replies with a smile and leaves the man to go about his job while Arizona marches confidently down her pediatric ward.

* * *

"You going tonight?" Cristina Yang as she plops down next to her person.

"Yep. You?" Meredith replies, flipping through one of her intern's chart to make sure he isn't actively trying to kill her patient.

"Hell yeah. …Food and booze? Why wouldn't I?" Yang says, a buzzing in her pocket prompting her to check her phone. After a quick glance she looks back to her friend and asks "Derek?"

"He'll be there." Grey answers.

Standing from her chair, Yang heads off towards her next cardio surgery, calling over her shoulder as she retreats "See you at nine!"

* * *

"Hey, what do we got?" Derek asks, stopping next to the ortho surgeon at a computer screen to see an x-ray of someone's spine.

"You tell me… Looks like a transverse process fracture at L3/L4 but see the swelling? I can't tell if its unstable or not." Callie replies, tracing the injury on the screen with a finger.

With a quick glance, Shepherd says "It's unstable for sure. Book an OR, we need to get in there." When he sees Callie check the clock on the wall, he smiles and asks "Got a hot date or something?"

"You're not coming tonight?" Torres asks. "Nine o'clock?"

"Of course I'm coming." Derek replies. "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The hours pass as life within Seattle Grace Mercy West marches on. The sick and the injured come in through the doors and the doctors and nurses do their best to help them, comfort them, make them feel better. Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose. That's just the way it is. That's the way life is.

At just before nine Callie ends her search for her wife at the Chief of Pediatric Surgery's office, finding the blonde staring off into space. Arizona has changed out of her scrubs and is looking gorgeous, long blonde hair shining.

Knocking softly on Arizona's door, blue eyes snap up to her wife's when Callie says "Hey pretty lady, you about ready?"

A tired smile crosses Robbins lips and she whispers "Yeah. Let's go." Her wife watches as the blonde braces herself against her desk, needing leverage to get up on her feet. The Latina's instinct is to rush to her side and help her, but Arizona is better now. She's healing, and getting stronger. Just at the end of the day her body is so much more drained than it used to be, but Arizona doesn't give up.

The duo walk hand in hand down the hallways of their hospital, their pace much slower than years ago, but Callie doesn't mind. After all they'd been through, after all Arizona has overcome to be able to walk down these halls, Torres wouldn't care if it took them all day. She's just happy to have her wife by her side.

It's nearly twenty after nine by the time Arizona and Callie reach their destination. With a quick squeeze of her wife's hand, Callie pushes open the door to Joe's and the couple step into the warmth of their neighborhood bar. Everyone has already arrived and the atmosphere is lively, doctors and nurses letting their hair down after a long day of saving lives.

"It's about time!" Cristina hollers over the din when she sees her old roommate. "We got tired of waiting so we started drinking without you." The surgeon adds, raising a shot glass and clinking it with Meredith's before knocking it back.

"Sorry, my fault." Arizona replies as she limps to the first chair she can find and takes a load off.

Callie kisses her wife on the cheek before motioning to Owen, "Help me?" The two head off towards the bar and order a couple rounds of drinks for their group.

Once back at the tables with an ungodly amount of tequila shots, Callie reaches into her bag and pulls out a picture frame. A tanned finger runs the length of the bristly jawline pictured within, her eyes moistening as she stares at the face of her best friend. With a soft kiss, the Latina places it on the table next to a picture of Lexie Grey. It's been a year today since the plane went down, a full year of heartache and death and recovery. A year that has seen so many lows, and yet so many bright spots as well.

"Who wants to start?" Owen asks the group, the atmosphere around them becoming heavy and serious.

Looking around at the rest of his friends, Alex speaks up "I guess I will." He takes a shot and turns to address the photos. "I guess all I can really say about Lexie is that… she was a good friend. She was always there, willing to listen and help anyone who asked her." Heads nod solemnly at his words and Karev starts to feel uncomfortable so he clears his throat and raises his shot glass to the picture. "To Lexie." The tequila burns a path down his throat and he upends the glass to set it down in front of the picture.

"She was an amazing sister-in-law and a hell of a surgeon." Derek adds before taking his shot.

"Lexie was a wonderful partner. She was the love of Mark's life." Callie says, then takes her own shot.

"And she was the perfect sister." Meredith adds in a whisper. "I once told her she was the woman I never wanted to meet, and now I'm sorry that I didn't meet her sooner. She changed my life, and I love her. …To Lexie." Those who haven't taken their shots yet echo Meredith's words, and one by one an empty shot glass is placed upside down in front of the young woman who will never know what it means to grow old.

They each take another shot glass and turn their attention to the picture next to Lexie.

"Mark…" Derek breathes out.

"Man-whore." Bailey teases, her mind going back to that day where she had to talk to the nurses about him because the entire nursing staff was boycotting working with the man.

"McSteamy." Cristina states flatly.

"Fellow dirty mistress." Meredith adds with a smile.

"An amazing surgeon, and an amazing mentor." Jackson says with a proud smile, raising his glass in the direction of his long time teacher.

"An excellent father." Arizona says, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist and pulling her in closer.

"And my very best friend." Callie muses, a tear running down her face. "I miss you, Mark. And I love you."

"To Mark, who was right when he told me I'd never find a better friend." Derek toasts, everyone raising their glasses to their friend and drinking in his memory.

The heaviness of their memorial passes and soon the atmosphere lightens again. Round after round of shots are taken and soon the doctors are not just mourning their friend's deaths, but celebrating their lives. The dance floor beckons both Cristina and Meredith, the need to dance out their grief being too great to ignore. Arizona watches from the sidelines until Derek approaches and asks for a dance. It's not long before Owen pulls Callie out as well, their new found friendships being one of the many highlights of the past year filled with pain.

As she gets twirled around the dance floor, Callie smiles at the gathering of her family. It's large… and messy. And most of the times they don't all get along, but it's still family. Cristina has come back from Minnesota and she and Owen are working on their relationship. It's not all rainbows and sunshine yet, but they are getting there. Meredith is one of the best residents in the hospital, and Derek is back on top in his surgical field after Callie's saving surgery on his hand. …And word around the hospital is that the two of them are actively trying to give Zola a sibling.

Out of the corner of her eye, Torres finds Miranda and Ben nestled together, the two newlyweds dancing as if no one else was present, as well as Jackson and April sharing an intimate moment. It's strange how such a traumatic event can shake the very foundation of a group of people, and more times than not it's just what is needed to kick someone in the ass and get them going. After all, everyone knew April and Jackson were going to end up together, they just didn't know it themselves.

After swaying in Derek's arms for three straight songs, Arizona can feel her exhaustion really sinking in. The rest of the couples are actually dancing and moving, a streak of jealousy blazing through the blonde at the sight of Owen actually spinning her wife, while all Arizona can muster is the slight movement of back and forth.

But when the fourth song flips, someone taps on the Neuro God's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Callie asks, her mega-watt smile lighting up the dark dance floor of Joe's bar.

"Not at all, Dr. Torres." Derek replies playfully, carefully stepping away from the blonde while also making sure to support some of her weight.

Arizona gladly leans into her wife's body, fair arms reaching up and wrapping around the Latina's neck. "You weren't getting jealous, were you?" The blonde asks teasingly once they fall into their own rhythm.

"Yeah… I was." Callie replies, playing along. "I'm afraid that you were going to fall for McDreamy. All that hair and everything…"

"Hmm." Arizona hums, nuzzling into the ortho surgeon's warm neck. "He's not really my type."

"I'm glad." Torres whispers, then lays a soft and tender kiss against her wife's temple.

The two sway to their own rhythm, ignoring the upbeat music pumping around them. There was a time where Arizona and Callie would be dying to dance like Cristina and Meredith are right now, to jump around without regard, make fools of themselves in their own living room like they did when they first started dating. But that was then, and so much has changed since then. Gunmen and Africa and pregnancy and car wrecks and… plane crashes. After all that Arizona and Callie are just thankful they still have each other.

Pink lips seek out the Latina's and after a slow and loving kiss Arizona pulls away to stare up into rich chocolate eyes and whispers "Take me home."

* * *

Back at the apartment Arizona and Callie come home to a sound asleep Sofia and their 17 year old downstairs neighbor watching some crazy reality TV series. The couple thank the young woman for watching their daughter, and slip in an extra twenty dollar for agreeing on such short notice. Callie walks her neighbor down to her door since it's so late, and soon returns to find Arizona collapsed on the couch.

"Did you check on her?" She asks, closing their front door and locking it behind her.

"Yep. Out like a light." Arizona groans as her hands start to massage the muscle of her left thigh, or at least what's left of it.

Callie shuffles through the dark living room and holds out a hand to her wife. "Let's go to bed."

Just that simple statement feels impossible to Arizona, her body zapped of every ounce of energy it has. Sensing this, Callie smiles and leans over the blonde, draping an arm around her shoulders while Callie slides a hand underneath Arizona's knee.

"What are you doing?" Arizona gasps when Callie slowly rises, taking Robbins with her.

"Taking you to bed. What's it look like?" Torres replies with a soft smile.

"I can walk, Calliope. Put me down." The blonde urges, but by the time her wife listens to her Callie is setting her down on their bed. "You don't have to do that, you know. I can take care of myself." Arizona adds when Callie sits down next to her.

A tanned hand reaches up and brushes away a lock of blonde hair, the Latina needing some sort of physical contact right now. "I know, sweetie. But… sometimes I like taking care of you." She replies, prompting blue eyes to find hers. It's been a year since the accident, a long and very stressful year. Arizona has made huge, _huge _strides in her recovery but Callie still has those occasional longings of caring for her wife.

"It's been a year." Arizona whispers, like its just now sinking in. "A year, Calliope."

"I know." She replies.

"And sometimes I still think I'm going to snap out of it, you know? That I'll wake up in our bed, your arms around me, and I'll look down to see my leg. That this was all a dream. One big, horrible nightmare." The blonde says, her gaze dropping to her left leg where her hand is rubbing from flesh to plastic, then back to flesh.

Callie doesn't know what to say so instead she pulls her wife's face back up and presses a soft, yet passionate, kiss against pink lips. She wants to give the blonde something to hold on to, something to prove that it's not a dream. It's real, and though it might not be the best outcome, it's not the worst thing that could have happened. No, this is far from the worst case scenario. …Because Arizona is kissing her back when not a year ago she was a breaths hair away from never getting off the OR table. The same table she lost her leg on.

A tongue slips out from its hiding place and traces deliciously full lips, Arizona's desire quickly growing in their embrace. A moan spills from her wife, Callie never getting used to how her wife can make her feel with a simple kiss. And when fair hands reach for the bottom of the Latina's shirt, Callie quickly pulls away from the kiss to allow her top to be pulled over her head. Nerve endings are left on fire as Arizona's fingers move over newly exposed caramel skin, slipping behind the woman to quickly and expertly undo Callie's bra clasp.

Getting pushed down on her back, Arizona rolling on top of her, a gasp escapes Torres when her excited right nipple gets taken between her wife's lips. The ortho surgeon craves Arizona's skin and she claws at the blonde's shirt, easily pulling it off the woman and throwing it into some corner of their room to be picked up later.

Slick lips trail down from mocha breasts until Arizona reaches a denim boundary line and it takes a fraction of a second for her skilled digits to slip the snap from its enclosure, the ripping of a zipper being yanked down excruciatingly slow making a shiver run down Callie's spine. Sexy hips rise up to assist the blonde in their removal, and it takes more than a couple tugs to get the tight pants off her wife but the reward is so worth it. A piece of fabric not large enough to be classified as dental floss is the only thing covering the Latina's core, dipping between her legs and traveling the length of her ass until it wraps back around those curvaceous hips.

"Beautiful." Arizona whispers in total awe at the sight of the woman below her.

Callie reaches for her, reinitiating their heated kiss while letting her hands run down the blonde's strong back, releasing Arizona's restraint with a simple twist of her fingers. Naked breasts rest against naked breasts as heated centers grind against heated centers. Without breaking their kiss, Callie turns them so that Arizona is beneath her, the Latina having felt the blonde's exhaustion from trying to hold herself up.

Arizona's pants are soon added to the pile of discarded clothes, and blue eyes lock with brown when tanned hands continue further on down her left leg. It's been a year and yet Arizona still has trouble letting anyone touch it, even if that person is the woman she trusts the most. …A trust that has also fallen to incredible lows and amazing highs during the course of the past year.

But Callie doesn't hesitate, doesn't let her loving look falter as she expertly releases the prosthesis from her wife's thigh. It's true that there was a time when it upset her, looking at the mangled leg that she couldn't save. It brought back feelings of letting her wife down, of breaking a promise she never should have made. But it's a part of Arizona now, and Arizona is a part of her. None of the rest of it matters.

Once the protective cap is slide from the blonde's leg, dark brown eyes skim down the length of her wife's body, taking her all in. "Beautiful." Callie whispers, her right hand caressing the red and irritated skin of Arizona's tired stump.

"Really?" Her wife asks in a breath, those beautiful eyes that their daughter inherited always making her feel like not enough.

"Absolutely beautiful." Callie replies firmly, yet tenderly. "More so than the day I married you." She adds before lowering her body down on her wife's, their lips finding one another's again.

The fire burning within their bodies is hot enough to set the room on fire, and Arizona is the first one to seek out her lover's arousal, gasping at the arousal instantly coating her fingers. Callie moans at the contact, teeth digging into the creamy shoulder below her.

Callie tips to the side, straddling her wife's leg and opening herself up more for Arizona while revealing the blondes excited center as well. Dipping her hand between Arizona's legs, she finds that she isn't the only one drenched with liquid sex.

"You feel so good." Callie moans, her ragged breath washing over Arizona's neck and her sex filled voice making the blonde ache.

Arizona bites her lip, not wanting to yell out and possibly wake their daughter, and ends up letting out a series of whimpers right next to the Latina's ears. The sound of her wife trying to contain her pleasure only serves to fire up Callie even more, her fingers leaving the sensitive bud and slipping inside Arizona's molten core.

"Yes…" Arizona hisses, a wave of warmth flooding her body for a fraction of a second at the penetration. She, too, slips between Callie's legs and enters the Latina which gets rewarded by a moan of pleasure "Oh god, Calliope." The blonde whimpers.

"Harder, baby." Callie pleads, her eyes clenched tight as she forces herself to keep pumping within her wife while Arizona makes her whole body shake with pleasure. When the blonde increases her tempo, matching that of the ortho surgeon, Torres purrs "Fuck yes, yes. Like that, oh god. Don't stop."

Fingernails dig into caramel flesh above her, each thrust of Callie's fingers sending Arizona closer and closer to the edge. Those muffled whimpers are barely heard over the heavy and ragged breathing filling the room, the air heavy with their heady scent of arousal and the slick sound of bodies moving as one.

"Are you close?" Callie asks, brown eyes falling to the writhing blonde below her, Arizona's head tipped back, her bottom lip tucked tightly between perfectly white teeth and a glistening of sweat covering her brow.

"Mmhmm." Arizona moans, not daring to open her mouth which would no doubt result in a loud cry that would startle their daughter.

The urgency of tanned fingers within the blonde picks up and Arizona knows that's her sign to follow suit, plunging in and out of Callie's slick heat as hard as she can, juices collecting in her hand. She's playing so close to the edge that any little thing will tip her over, and when Callie hooks her fingers against Arizona's wall as she pulls out, hitting that sweet spot, she comes with the full force of a wrecking ball. A moan loud enough to make the walls vibrate rips from her mouth, Callie quickly silencing her wife by swallowing it up only a split second before her own orgasm hits her.

The couple spasm and quake in each other's arms, their muscles contracting and keeping fingers within their bodies, teasing and milking their releases even more. And when the last aftershocks rock them, Arizona and Callie collapse in a sated heap, Arizona's rapid beating heart drumming in Callie's ear as she rests against the slick skin of her wife's chest.

The Latina rolls to the side, reaching down to the foot of the bed to grab a blanket and pulling it over them, and settles to where Arizona's injured leg is nestled between Callie's legs. The feeling of her wife's wetness against her battered thigh is an odd comfort, knowing that even in the state she is in, Callie is hers. Even after those first few months where Arizona tried to push her away, Callie always came back. She fought, sometimes fought Arizona, for the both of them.

With her finger tracing an invisible pattern on the opposite shoulder than she's resting on, Callie sighs in contentment and places a kiss against Arizona's cheek. "I love you." She whispers.

Blue eyes lock with brown, their souls spilling out and mingling together in a single look that rocks Arizona to her core. "I love you too."

And none of the rest of it matters.


	7. Jealousy In All Its Glory

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Arizona's reaction to Callie laughing at her in bed? Arizona unwittingly pulls a move out of Erica's book or says "it's like glasses." She means it to be sweet and heartfelt, but it makes Callie laugh.

AN: So, I don't think the prompter meant for it to be quite as… dirty. But… ain't even sorry. Content warning, it could get slippery.

* * *

**Jealousy In All Its Glory**

"We shouldn't be doing this." Callie whispers but a frenzied Arizona doesn't hear her. Instead heated lips burn against caramel skin as the blonde leaves a trail of kisses down the ortho goddess's neck. "Arizona… you heard the Chief, we could get in trouble." Torres tries again but her body betrays her when a moan spills from deep within her.

"If you're quiet no one will know." Arizona growls, her teeth sinking into the thin flesh of her wife's collarbone.

It's the middle of the day and both surgeons are at work, or… they should be working but somehow they've found themselves in a dark and empty on-call room. Just this morning Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery, told his staff that there was too much 'extracurricular activities' going on in the on-call rooms, and not enough actual sleeping. Nurses, interns, residents, attendings, even drug reps are more often than not found in those on-call rooms with less than an appropriate amount of clothes. And Owen isn't happy about it. …And when the Chief ain't happy, no one's happy.

Normally Arizona wouldn't push the line, after all she has a thing about authority figures, and if she and her wife had just been able to finish this morning the blonde would be perfectly fine. But that didn't happen. No, instead what happened was their daughter decided to throw a temper tantrum right in the middle of their 'special' time which resulted in both Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins leaving home wet and unsatisfied.

And then Arizona had to sit through a meeting, one where the woman that drives her crazy is right next to her, and hear that sex in the on-call rooms are forbidden? That's just not right. No. Tell a kid that they're not allowed to have a toy, and what happens? They want that toy a hundred times over. …And Arizona is no different.

The peds surgeon's hands slip under her wife's scrub top, roughly palming her breasts. "I've been thinking about doing this all day." She groans, swallowing a gasp from the Latina as her lips take Callie's in a hard kiss.

For as much as Callie knows they shouldn't be doing this, the idea of a frantic and sex-hungry Arizona makes her knees tremble with desire. It's not often that the blonde gets that savage look in her eyes, but when it happens, it always leaves Callie breathless and begging for more.

Tanned hands reach forward to cup her wife's face, but Arizona is having none of it. The blonde snatches the Latina's hands mid air and pins them above their head, Arizona's burning center pushing her wife against the wall and keeping her from moving.

Using her free hand, Arizona slips beneath Callie's scrub bottoms and cups her mound, groaning when she feels how damp her wife's panties are. "Tell me again to stop." Arizona dares the woman, dark blue eyes staring into brown. "Tell me you're not getting off on this." A shiver runs down Callie's spine and she blushes at how turned on she is in this moment.

"That's what I thought." Arizona husks in her wife's ear. "You love it, don't you? You want to get fucked against this wall. You get off on the idea of getting caught…"

"Jesus…" Callie whimpers, then gasps when two fingers enter her roughly. Her cry is cut off by Arizona biting her bottom lip, the blonde pumping in and out of her wife at a frenzied pace.

It doesn't take long for a tightness to pull at Callie's center, another thrust and a swipe against her bundle of nerves sending the Latina falling over the edge. Arizona's lips suck at a caramel neck, tingling from the vibrations of Callie's low, muffled groan of pleasure.

Taking pity on the woman, who is now dazed and breathing hard, Arizona retracts her fingers and pulls away enough to survey her wife. Brown eyes are glazed over and the trace beginnings of sweat coating her forehead, Callie's jaw dropping when she watches the blonde bring fair fingers up to her mouth, Arizona sucking the Latina's juices from her fingers with a moan.

"So good…" Arizona whispers roughly, taking a step back from the ortho goddess and pulling her navy scrub top up and over blonde hair. "Take off your pants." She commands.

"What?" Callie pants, her mind still not caught up.

Robbins fists the front of Callie's top and tugs the woman away from the wall, turning her and pushing her back towards a freshly made bunk bed. "Take. Off. Your pants."

A scene flashes across brown eyes, one that clears that haze from the Latina's mind. One that happened years and years ago, in this very same on-call room with another blonde hair blue eyed surgeon. Before she knows it Callie is laughing out loud.

Blue eyes furrow in confusion, Arizona not knowing what the hell just happened. Just a moment ago the atmosphere was hot and intense and… fucking hot. But now? Now Callie is laughing at her. "What?" Arizona asks, not hiding her annoyance.

"Nothing." Callie answers, trying hard to stop laughing. She manages an even look for all of two seconds before that scene plays through her mind again, a deep laugh spilling from her lips again.

"Calliope!" Arizona whines, all sense of being in charge now ripped from the blonde and she's not happy about it. "What's so funny?!"

Callie closes the distance between them and kisses her wife softly, still trying to stem her fit of laughter. "Nothing, really baby. It's just…"

"Just what?" Arizona asks, now pouting at the turn of events.

The ortho surgeon smiles down at her wife, wondering if it's the best idea to tell her. But she can tell from the look on the blondes face that Arizona isn't going to drop it, so Callie says "It's just… When you said 'take off your pants' I had a flashback." Blue eyes urge her to continue, so the Latina adds "It was when I was with Erica. We were in this on-call room and… and I told her to take her pants off."

Whatever Arizona thought her wife was going to say, this was not it. A flash of jealousy immediately streaks through the blonde, the thought of Callie being with anyone besides her making her blood boil. Hell, Arizona has barely gotten over the fact that she and Mark used to… do stuff. But Mark, in his twisted and interfering way, was good to Callie. But Erica? The woman who hurt her wife so terribly? No, Arizona is not a fan.

Clearing her throat, Arizona tips her head to the side and stares into amused brown eyes in front of her. "So… you were thinking about Erica while… _I _was making love to you?"

Callie recognizes the flash of jealousy in her wife's blue eyes, and suddenly she feels a bit nervous again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she mumbles "N-no. No, I-"

But Arizona is no longer in the mood for listening, so she firmly pushes her wife back, Callie falling back on the bed. Suddenly the intensity is back, and the need to wipe any lover from the Latina's mind consumes the blonde. Torres doesn't have a chance to say anything before her pants are yanked off, her arousal coated panties nearly torn from her body.

A tongue gets buried between her legs and Callie's head falls back, a loud cry filling the room. Arizona licks and sucks ferociously, holding her wife's curvy hips against her face by wrapping her arms around Callie's legs. Liquid sex rolls down the blonde's throat, only adding more fuel to the fire.

Someone outside tries to come in, the handle jingling as it struggles against the lock. When they can't get in, a fist pounds against the door but neither woman can hear the muffled voice over the sound of Callie moaning and gasping as Arizona feasts on her sex.

Normally the second time around allows both women to enjoy it more, that need and edge being blunted by an initial release, but the way her wife's tongue is moving against her and the feeling that Arizona is trying to claim her makes Callie quake. She knows she's upset the blonde, but instead of yelling or even giving her the cold shoulder for a while, the blonde has opted to prove a point. And that point is that no one can make Callie feel as good as Arizona can. No one.

And that point is proven when another earth-shattering orgasm rips through the Latina, her body splitting apart and coming back together again as wave after glorious wave of warmth washes over her.

Arizona pulls away, wiping the juices from her face, and slinks up to take her wife in a hard kiss. Callie has yet to recover, and tasting herself on the blonde's tongue only adds to the daze filling the Latina's mind.

With a satisfied smirk, Arizona stares down at Callie and asks "Still thinking about Erica?"

The ortho goddess somehow focuses her eyes and finds blue ones looking down at her, and replies confusedly "Who's Erica?"


	8. Moving On, Literally

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: This is set directly after my 'An Anniversary No One Wanted' ficlet. You don't necessarily have to read that one to follow this one, but it helps timeline wise. Enjoy!

* * *

**Moving On, Literally**

Life went on as usual the following day, both Arizona and Callie waking up with a very familiar and very comforting soreness throughout their bodies and they shared a sweet and simple kiss before rolling out of bed and finding their clothes. And today, just like every day for the last year, Arizona has gone about her morning routine of getting ready and tending to her healing leg.

By the time the blonde is back out in the living room Callie has already gotten little Sofia up and has started breakfast. The tiny Latina sits in her high chair, her head bobbing and eyes hazy with morning fog. It's the same look Callie has after waking and it never fails to make Arizona smile.

She limps her way through the apartment, very efficient with crutches by now, and sits in her usual spot next to her daughter. As with all mornings, Arizona notes the awkwardness of the feel of ground beneath just one foot, her left leg barely hanging off the edge of her chair. She doesn't wear her leg in the mornings because despite as much time and energy Callie put into to making her leg comfortable and amazing, it's still a five pound lump of metal that pinches and tugs. It took a while to get comfortable coming out of the bedroom with her stump on display, but just like with everything else it just took time.

Blue eyes watch in amusement as Sofia's head bobs again, the little girl jerking up as she fights off sleep. Only when she hears the muffled giggle of her mama do big brown eyes look over and find Arizona. A big gummy smile is given and Arizona returns her own dimply version.

"Morning, big girl." Arizona coos, leaning over and kissing a still warm cheek. Fair hands run through raven hair, subconsciously noting how soft and silky it is.

"Babe, fried or scrambled?" Callie asks from her place in the kitchen, peeking over her shoulder to find her smiling wife and sleepy daughter.

"Scammel." Sofia answers lazily.

Arizona's and Callie's gaze connect and Arizona says "You heard the woman. Scramble them bad boys up!"

"Yes, ma'am." Torres replies with a small salute.

Soon three plates of bacon and eggs are set around the table and the soft clinging of utensils against plate ware is the only sound in the apartment. Callie is glancing between their daughter and the folded newspaper next to her, occasionally taking a sip of fresh coffee before biting off some bacon. Sofia's fine motor control is still a little shaky but that doesn't keep her from chasing a piece of egg around her plate with her pretty pink plastic spoon. And Arizona? She just watches. She watches her wife, she watches her baby. …And she thinks. It used to be a dangerous thing, her being left to her thoughts. But after last night, the memorial at Joe's followed by a night of nothing but love and passion with her wife, she can't help but think it's all getting better. And that this is a turning point in her recovery.

Arizona watches her wife from across the table, smiling when plump lips purse at something the Latina reads, or her brows furrow in concentration.

"I wasn't kidding." Arizona states softly, pulling brown eyes up from her paper.

"What?" Callie asks in confusion.

"Last year, I wasn't kidding." The blonde repeats herself. "Let's get a house." It was a long time ago, at a point in their lives where everything was up in the air, but now Arizona is certain.

"Arizona-" Torres starts, a little blindsided by the sudden return of this issue.

"Let's do it, Calliope." Arizona cuts her off. "Let's get a house." Blue eyes dart to their daughter, Sofia carefully watching the exchange between her moms while she absently chews on a bite of breakfast. "It's time. I mean, we're growing out of this apartment anyways. Sofia can run from one end to the other in five steps." The peds surgeon looks back across the table to find brown eyes watching her. "I think it's time. …Time to move on. We have great memories here but… a lot of painful reminders also. And I'm tired of looking back, Calliope. I'm tired of feeling stuck. I want to move on, live my life. And I want to live it with you and Sofia."

Arizona can see her wife listening to every word, processing it all at her own pace.

She reaches across the table and takes a tanned hand in hers, saying "I want a home with you, Calliope. A place that's… ours. With a view, and background noise other than ambulance sirens. …A yard for Sofia and her siblings to play in."

Callie gasps, blinking back joyous tears, and asks in a thick voice "Siblings?"

"Yeah." The blonde answers with a big smile. "I promised you ten kids, so we have some work to do." They share a laugh and Callie stands from her chair, leaning over the table to share a salty kiss with her wife.

"Ok." Torres murmurs against pink lips.

"Yeah?" Arizona asks, smiling into another soft kiss.

"Yeah." Callie answers, pulling back just enough to stare into bright blue eyes. "Let's do it."

* * *

The hunt for a house started immediately, Arizona not wasting anytime in calling up a realtor and getting the process started. Within a day she and Callie had figured out how much they could afford, the blonde insistent on not dipping into Callie's trust fund for _their _house, as well as what they wanted. And with the housing market like it is, the idea of a couple eager to buy, and quickly, landed Callie and Arizona a new best friend.

"Ok, now this one was built in 1959 and offers 4 beds, 3 and a half baths with an ensuite master bath. As you can see the ceilings are vaulted in the main living area and…" The realtor goes into her spiel of the house, Callie milling around and nodding along with the woman while Arizona wanders off on her own. It's the five house they've seen today, but still it's not right. The couple try to explain what they're looking for, but it's hard to put a picture into words.

The first house they visited was a shack and they didn't even get out of the car before telling the realtor to continue on. The second one was better, but the neighborhood wasn't the best. The third was in the worst school district possible, and the fourth was situated on a steep hill. …A huge no-no when it comes to Arizona's shiny new leg and living in a state where 9 months out of the year it's either raining or snowing.

Blue eyes stare out of the windows of the master bedroom, Arizona softly swaying from side to side like she used to do to settle a fussy Sofia. Callie watches, a small smile forming as she thinks back to two, two and a half years ago, when Arizona was still wondering if she'd be a good mother.

The shuffling of feet over the floor alerts the blonde that she has company, and Arizona doesn't jump when arms wrap around her from behind.

"So?" Callie whispers before kissing her cheek. "What do you think?"

"It's not it." Arizona answers in a sigh, then turns in her wife's arms. Blue eyes stare up into brown and she says "This isn't our home."

"Then we'll keep looking." The Latina replies, confident that there is a house out there that is just what they are looking for.

* * *

The search was taking longer than they had planned. Nearly two weeks after seeing the first house and Arizona still hadn't found her dream home. She was sure it was out there somewhere, and if she had been able to survive the past year she was sure as hell not settling for anything less than perfection when it came to the home she would be building and raising her family in.

But then one morning while Callie was getting Sofia ready for the day Arizona's cell rang. It was the realtor saying that she found another home and was excited for the couple to check it out. Just from the description of it Arizona had an inkling that this might be it. So the blonde agreed that she and her wife would meet her later that day, sure that they could steal an extra hour for lunch without getting into too much trouble.

"Is this it?" Callie asks, shifting their car into park and peeking over to glance at the small post it note Arizona is holding which has the hastily written address on it.

"Yep. This is it." The blonde replies, eyes wide as she takes in the street.

They exit the car and find their realtor already inside and waiting for them. She goes about her usual routine of giving an overview of the home. When it was built, how many owners, any improvements, school systems, the neighborhood. …All that fun stuff. But none of it registers in Arizona's mind because she doesn't need to hear it.

And her decision is only strengthened as she moves from room to room, the home being open and airy, giving off the feeling of space. It's not dark or constricting, and the large bay windows let in plenty of natural sunshine. Without even trying she can already imagine Sofia running up and down the halls, chasing after their dog. Sitting in the living room and opening presents on Christmas morning. She can picture Callie dancing and shuffling around the beautiful kitchen, singing along with the radio as she effortlessly creates one masterpiece after another that nourishes and strengthens their family.

"So?" Her wife asks, pulling Arizona from her daydreaming. She turns from where she was looking out into green and grassy backyard and finds Callie smiling at her. "What you think?" She asks, just like every house before this one.

"What do _you _think?" Arizona turns the question around on the Latina.

The ortho goddess shuffles forward, the bright Seattle sun shining in through the window and making black hair look almost brown. "I think… we better start getting busy making babies." Callie answers in a whisper, her hands coming to rest on her wife's hips.

"I love." Arizona says, sure that her face is about to split into two from the huge smile she's wearing. "It's perfect."

"It is." Callie agrees, sharing a kiss with her wife.

The realtor clears her throat, letting the couple know she's there, and says "What do we think?"

"We'll take it." Arizona states quickly, as if there is someone else making a bid for the house right that very second.

"It's a little bit above your price range." Their realtor confesses, watching her clients for a reaction. "About 50 grand above, but still at the asking price this place is a steal." Callie meets her wife's gaze, blue eyes almost exploding with joy as Arizona excitedly grips and tugs at the Latina's shirt.

There once was a time where Callie could say no to anything. She was strong, and independent. She didn't take crap from anyone. …But this woman in front of her, dimples popping and golden hair shining in the sunlight, Arizona is her kryptonite. There is nothing Callie wouldn't do for Arizona, and their love has only strengthened in the last year. Just as a blacksmith crafts a blade, it takes polar opposites to create something solid and lasting. Metal is heated to a red hot ember, then quickly dunked into ice cold water. That blade is Callie and Arizona's relationship. They started off with fire, then were shaped and molded by harsh reality, but the freezing dunking came by way of the crash. And they were held under for a long time, so long that Callie didn't know if they'd come up for a long time. …But they did. They came up for air, they were brought out of the cold and the dark. It was a test very few could have survived, but they did. And they are stronger because of it.

The realtor shifts awkwardly, unsure if she just lost a sale or not, and asks "…So?"

Callie's gaze hasn't broken from that of her wife's, but she smiles and answers "You heard the woman. We'll take it."


	9. Walk Before You Run

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Help! I need some happy after 9.1! Can you write a really short fic about something that causes Arizona to shift from despair to hope? Maybe something as simple as seeing Sofia fall while trying to walk?

AN: Somehow my queue just keeps getting longer and longer. But no worries, I will get to all of them. Promise. Enjoy! …Oh, and to the delightful anon who called me a 'redneck dyke' I just wanted to tell you that you can kiss my country ass.

* * *

**Walk Before You Run**

"_You're doing much better."_

"_Hang in there."_

"_It'll take time."_

"_You'll get there."_

All these phrases have been said to the point of meaning nothing. Everyday Arizona has to hear them, whether it's from a passing nurse who is trying to offer their sympathy, or a fellow patient, or even her wife. Every day the blonde is told something along those lines. To keep fighting. Hold her head up. Never give up. …How she wishes she could shut them up but using her leg to knock them across the room.

"Come on, Dr. Robbins, let's do it again." Her physical therapist says as Arizona sits, weak and shaking as she tries to recover from the hell she just went through.

"I can't." The blonde gasps, this time sure she is _actually _going to die a pain. She survived four days of being trapped out in the wilderness, her femur exposed to bugs and maggots, hungry animals circling closer and closer with each passing hour, but walking that bar of ten feet is what will end up killing her.

"You can." Her therapist says firmly. "You just did it, and you can do it again."

"I. Can't." Arizona spits, letting her anger spill out again. Her therapist, trauma therapist, tells her that her lashing out is a coping mechanism. If she stays mad at Callie, and Karev… anyone, then she doesn't have to deal with what she actually went through. But the thing Dr. Turner doesn't understand is that  
Arizona is perfectly happy staying mad. It'll just be a new and improved Arizona. People don't try to walk all over her now because she's built up this reputation of being a bitch. That can't be so bad, right? She can get through life being considered dark and twisty versus perky and cheerful. …It works for Grey and Yang.

The physical therapist lets out a long sigh and pulls up a chair in front of her, evening the playing field, and right then Arizona knows there is another 'inspirational' moment coming her way.

"I get it." He says, nodding slowly and staring into angry blue eyes. "I do. You've been through a lot, Dr. Robbins. You all have. You survived something… unimaginable." He pauses for dramatic effect, but all Arizona can do is stare at the man's nose and wonder how many times his patients have actually broken it because of these stupid speeches. "But you did, Arizona. You survived. And I understand how scary it must be losing a limb, but you can get through it. I know you can. I've heard so many great things about you… about your family… Dr. Robbins, you have so many wonderful things in your life to fight for."

Arizona sits, her body slowly recovering, and allows this man… Ben, or Bob, maybe even Bill, she doesn't know or care… to say what he has to say.

When he gives the blonde a warm smile while also patting her right leg softly, she sucks at her teeth and asks sharply, "You done?"

"Excuse me?" He asks in confusion.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your little speech if there was more." Arizona states, then shifts forward in her seat to move even closer to Ben… or is it Bob? "You say you get? You understand?" The blonde asks in a low voice, one that makes the hairs on the back of the therapists neck stand on end. "Tell me… Have you fallen out of the sky? Have you woken up with a bone sticking out of your leg? Have you had to brace your fractured thigh with a belt? …Have you waited and prayed and cried for four days and for four nights, begging whatever is out there that they send help?"

Something is happening within her and Arizona can't stop it, all the anger and pain and rage that she's kept contained… yes, there is even more… starts to bubble up.

Before she knows it Arizona is standing, the burn in her left leg only urging her on more. "You think you have _any _idea what I've been through? You heard some mindless gossip around the halls and you think you know? You don't know! You don't know what it's like."

"Dr. Robbins, I-"

"No!" Arizona snaps, then reaches down in a blind rage and rips her leg off. "You don't know what it's like! Can you do this?" She holds the prosthesis away from her in disgust, and when the man doesn't respond she heaves it across the room.

Her leg hits a wall of therapy balls, sending them scattering. But it's not enough, she needs more. So Arizona reaches for her crutches just beside her and she heaves one, it hitting the PT door with a clang. Tears are running down her face but she doesn't care, and with as much strength as her battered body can handle, Arizona slings her last crutch into the glass partition, shattering it with a crash. The momentum of her throw sends her falling to the floor, landing on the floor with a hard slap.

She feels a hand on her arm but she shoves it off, "Don't touch me!"

"Let me help you." He says, gripping her tighter.

But Arizona still remembers her time on the playground, and all those punching lessons from her father, and shoves the therapist off her with surprising strength. "Get off! I don't want your help!"

"What's going on?" A third voice interrupts, the therapist turning from his downed patient to see Dr. Callie Torres standing in the doorway, little Sofia squirming in her arms.

Brown eyes survey the room, taking in the mess scattered all over as well as the unceremoniously splayed multi-thousand dollar leg and the cracked window, as well as the sobbing blonde on the floor.

The ortho surgeon pushes through the mess and asks again "What the hell is-"

"Dr. Torres." The therapist interrupts, and Callie can see he's trying to keep calm but is failing quickly. "May I talk to you outside?" He walks past her and exits the room, not even looking back at Arizona who is still on the floor.

She looks back at her wife one more time, knowing the Arizona is purposefully keeping her face hidden from her so the Latina won't see the tears, and nods. Callie follows in the therapists wake but as Sofia sees she's being taken further and further away from her mama, she starts to struggle.

The ortho surgeon joins her wife's therapist outside the room, and asks "What happened?"

"I can't help her." He states directly.

"Look… I know she's having problems with her anger but she's seeing Dr. Turner about it." Callie tells the man, still fighting to keep hold of her squirming daughter. "Arizona is just working through everything at her own-"

"I can't help someone if they don't want to be helped." The man interrupts. "And today…" He gestures to the broken window next to them, brown eyes staring through it to find her blonde sitting up and crying into her hands. "…I can't keep replacing these things, Dr. Torres. You know that."

Callie finally gives up with Sofia and sets her on the floor, turning her full attention to the man in front of her. "I'll pay for the damages." She says nervously. "But please… just don't quit on us." She pleads. This is the third therapist Arizona has seen in a month, the previous two not being able to handle the pissed off and raging blonde, and Callie is sure that if this man quits too that they won't be able to get anymore help here.

The two doctors are entrenched in their argument and a bored Sofia decides to go visit her mama. With shaky steps she rounds the corner and enters the PT room, brown eyes focused on her target. There, leaning back against the far wall with her head in her hands, is Arizona. Sofia doesn't know what's happening, or why her mama has been gone so much lately. But she's here now and that's all the tiny human needs to know.

"Mama!" She squeals excitedly, the last few steps towards Arizona coming faster and faster.

Blue eyes look up just in time to see her daughter running towards her, her new shoes tripping her up and sending the girl falling to the floor. But Sofia doesn't let it bother her, instead she gets right back up again and closes the small distance between them.

Arizona holds her daughter tight against her, breathing in the unique smell of baby shampoo and their home, and whispers "Hi big girl. How are you?"

Sofia doesn't answer, instead she grabs one of the closest balls and sits in her mama's lap while Arizona brushes back her hair. The blonde can hear her wife on the other side of the door yelling and arguing with Ben… or Bob… and she knows it's about her. It's always about her nowadays. People she passes talk about her, people she doesn't even know. Arizona _knows_ they are talking about her, looking at her leg. But in all actuality… she doesn't care. That's not what has her angry. Let people talk. Hell, she's been through it before. Coming out of the closet when your father is a Colonel in the Marines isn't as much fun as you think. And then adding all the middle and high school drama? …Arizona's heard it all before.

Feet shuffling across the linoleum floor pull blue eyes back up to find Callie standing in front of her, staring down with an expression that is more complex than separating conjoined babies. Neither speak, and after a minute Sofia becomes bored, opting to go across the room and play in the stack of towels that were a casualty of the blonde's rampage.

She watches her daughter shuffle away, biting her lip to keep from crying again, and doesn't look over when Callie leans against the wall and slides to the floor.

"You can't keep doing this, Arizona." Torres whispers, also watching their daughter entertain herself. "You can't keep chasing people off."

"Is that supposed to make me laugh?" Arizona asks snidely, turning to catch her wife's gaze. "Some sort of sick crippled humor?"

Callie's shoulders slump, the Latina so tired of always having to think so carefully about what she says. "What do I have to do, Arizona? Huh? What do I have to do to make you… _want _to live again?" In an instant Arizona's attitude shifts and she suddenly feels guilty. She did live, when three others died. Jerry, Lexie… Mark. They all died. And for some reason, some unknown reason, Arizona is still alive. Not living… just existing.

Her gaze drops to the floor but Callie is about to let her run again. Reaching over and grabbing her wife's chin, Torres pulls her gaze back up and says "Because I will do _anything._ Whatever it takes, I will do it. Just tell me, _please._" But all she gets is silence from the blonde. "Arizona… please, sweetie. Talk to me. For once just… just talk to me."

Teary blue orbs falter for a second, but Arizona finally whispers "I can't see it…"

Confusion clouds brown eyes and Callie asks "See what?"

"I… I can't see it." The blonde says again, her gaze turning back to her daughter who is trying to lift a ten pound therapy ball, her little face screwed up in concentration. "You know how, when you're a kid, you have this… this vision of what you think your life is going to be like? Mine has shifted over the years, but there was always this… this woman. She was always there. She didn't have a name, or a face… just this grayish outline. …I'd dream about her, about our future together and all the happy memories that we would share."

Arizona takes a breath and glances over to her wife. "And then I met you. …And that nameless, faceless woman wasn't so nameless and faceless. …She was you. And I thought… 'yes, I'm finally living my dream', you know? But… then Africa happened." Both women's eyes drop to the floor, neither forgetting what happened all those years ago.

"I screwed up, made the worst mistake of my life… and I came home to find that woman, the woman I'd dreamt about spending the rest of my life with, pregnant." Arizona pauses for a couple of seconds, a little surprised at how much it hurts after all this time. Sure, she got something unbelievable out of it, she got Sofia, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt.

Her pause lasts so long that Callie is sure her wife is waiting for some sort of response, but just as she's reaching for a fair hand and trying to figure out what to say, Arizona continues. "And then that vision changed again, and suddenly I was picturing a baby in my life. And I was happy, so happy… Even with Mark there. …Because I had you, Calliope. I had you, and I had Sofia." A strong, bone breaking hand find Arizona's and Callie grips the blonde's hand to let her know she still has them. "I saw myself teaching her to walk, and swim. …Running alongside her as she tried to ride a big girls bike for the first time. Showing her how to use wheely sneaks. I imagined teaching her to dance, and taking her dress shopping for her first prom. …Walking her down the aisle. I saw all those things, Callie. But I don't see it anymore."

A tear escapes rich brown eyes but Callie doesn't wipe it away, instead she scoots closer to the blonde and asks "Why? Why don't you think you can have all that?"

"Because!" Arizona cries, gesturing to her leg like it's the scourge of the earth. "How am I ever going to run beside my daughter with _this_?!"

No matter how much she tries to tell her wife differently, Callie knows that Arizona isn't going to listen to her. So instead the Latina goes a different route. "What if it was Sofia?" When the blonde looks at her with confusion in her eyes, Callie adds "What if it was Sofia who… who didn't have a leg? What if she was like Sloane Sloan's baby before Addison operated on it? What if she was born without a leg?...Or any of your other patients?"

"Callie…" Arizona sighs, so not in the mood for this. She just wants to be miserable and to cook in her own depression.

But Callie tugs on her hands, pulling her attention back to the ortho surgeon. "I'm serious, Arizona. What if it was one of your kids? Would you tell them that all that stuff was impossible? That just because they didn't have a leg that meant they couldn't… dance or run or have a normal life?" All she's met with is silence.

"No, you wouldn't. Sure, it's going to be hard. Really, really hard. And you're going to want to give up. But you know what? …I'm not going to let you. Sofia isn't going to let you." By now Callie is right in the blonde's face, trying to connect on some level deep within Arizona's soul. "You may not see it anymore, Arizona, but I do. Ok? I do, and I'm going to make sure you see it again. …That's a promise that I _can _keep."

A high pitched giggle bouncing around the room pulls their attention away from one another to their daughter, Sofia now trying to chase a ball around the room as she kicks it. And Arizona can't help but laugh when she watches her take a fall, but quickly picks herself back up again and gives chase once more.

"When she was learning to walk, what did you used to say to her?" Callie whispers. "When she would try and try, only to fall and cry, what did you say to her?"

A lump rises in Arizona's throat and she has to swallow it or she is sure she will lose it right there on that floor. The Latina gets to her feet and stands in front of the blonde, holding a hand out to help her up but Arizona doesn't take it. So Callie squats down, coming eye to eye with each other.

"What did you say?" She asks again. "You gotta crawl before you walk, girl,…"

The blonde eyes her wife's hands, slowly reaching out to take them and being pulled up into the standing position. And with a deep breath, she adds "…walk before you run."


	10. Salsa Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: 'Salsa'

AN: Just found this prompt, was from a while ago but figured better late than never. Pre season 9, so there are still four healthy legs ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

**Salsa Lessons**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Arizona groans as she stands in her living room, all the furniture pushed to the walls leaving a wide open space right in the center.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Callie replies with a smile.

"Fun? Dressing up and making a fool of myself in front of everyone we work with? Yeah, that's my definition of fun too." The blonde growls, her stomach tightening just at the thought of what she and her wife had signed up to do.

A saucy, sexy melody fills the air and a huge smile appears on the Latina's face, her hips moving to the music as she moves from the iPod dock and stands in front of her wife. "Well, if you let me teach you, we won't be making fools of ourselves now will we?" She says playfully. When all she gets in return are sad puppy dog eyes and pout, Callie sighs. "Come on, sweetie. It'll be fun! …I'm the one who doesn't like being in front of people, but I'm doing it. It's for a good cause."

"Can't we just donate the money? Why do we have to dance?" Arizona groans, her little scowl making her wife laugh.

"Because if we just wrote a check I wouldn't be able to show off how hot my sexy wife is." Callie purrs, holding her arms out and taking Arizona's hands in hers. "Now, ready? …On the count. One, two, three…"

At their mark Callie's left foot moves forward while Arizona's right moves back, the ortho surgeon leading her wife in a very crude form of the salsa. But after only five or six steps their groove is messed up when Arizona missteps and lands on the Latina's foot.

"Damn it." She groans.

"It's ok." Callie tells her, then hooks a finger under the woman's chin to pull blue eyes up to meet hers. "Eyes up. Watch me. …I know it's hard for you, but let me lead." She adds, giving her wife a playful wink. The couple waits for the next mark, Arizona lifting her foot a beat too soon which elicits an "Ah!"

Their practice continues, the blonde never being able to get further than ten or twelve steps before turning the wrong way or stepping on her wife's foot, each time making her madder and madder.

Finally, after she's sure she's actually broken Callie's foot this time, Arizona says "Ok, that's it. I'm done."

"Arizona." Callie pleads, "Come on, you were getting it!"

"Admit it, Cal. I look like a fish on dry land right now." The blonde grumbles. "Maybe you should find another dancing partner."

"Not happening." Her wife replies, giving her a loving look. Callie watches Arizona sit on the arm of their couch, pink lips pulled into a pout and blue eyes glued to the floor. She knows the peds surgeon isn't used to not being able to do something. Being a type A, perfect student most of her life, Arizona doesn't like not winning. And the face she has when she doesn't win is just too cute for Callie to stand.

Sensing that traditional methods isn't going to work for her wife, Callie decides to change her game plan. Arizona looks up from the floor to see a very confident smile on her wife's lips, the Latina sashaying over to the stereo to reset the music and walking back to the center of their makeshift dance floor.

"What?" She asks when Callie just stands there.

"Come here." Torres tells her.

"Callie-"

"Come. Here." The Latina says again, this time with a bit more authority in her tone. Arizona rolls her eyes and scuffs her way to stand in front of the woman. Tanned hands rest on the blonde's hips and Callie turns the peds surgeon so it's Arizona's back against her front.

"Now…" Callie purrs right in Arizona's ear. "We're going to try it again. This time, relax. You're too stiff in here." She adds, squeezing the hips in her grasp. "Just relax, baby. Follow the music. …Follow me." She can feel the blonde already relaxing under her touch, and when their cue approaches she whispers "Just let go, baby. …On three. One, two…"

They both step back at the exact same moment, their hips moving together along with the beat. Arizona finds herself more focused on the way her wife's body is moving against hers than the music or dancing. The way strong, sexy hips grind against her ass, Callie's grip guiding Arizona anyway she pleases. …Suddenly it becomes very warm in the apartment.

"Mmm… much better." The Latina purrs, adding a little extra sway to her hips now that Arizona seems to have relaxed. "Now, you know there will be some distractions when we're dancing. You'll have to stay focused." Bone breakingly strong hands start to drift forward, around the blonde's waist, and pull her wife's shirt away from fair flesh, her fingers slipping under the material and finding milky smooth skin. "Think you can stay focused?"

"Uh-huh." Arizona whimpers, trying to ignore the woman's traveling hands and focus on keeping in time with the music.

"You sure?" The Latina breathes, her hand venturing up her wife's torso, playing at the bottom lip of the blonde's bra. "Because I know how hot and bothered you get when you mess up in front of the Chief."

"You're really talking about the Chief when you're doing _this _to me?" Arizona asks in disbelief, her body automatically responding to the touch of the ortho goddess whether she wants it to or not.

"What's a matter? …Can't handle it?" Callie husks, nipping at the blonde's earlobe and palming a breast which gets rewarded by a deep moan of pleasure from her wife.

The peds surgeon tries to fight it, but after thirty more seconds of her wife's hands playing at her chest, the burning need of Arizona's center is just too much. Breaking from the Latina's grasp, the blonde spins and molds her front against the other woman's her lips quickly staking claim on Callie's.

"Mmm…" Torres hums, pulling away to find dark blue eyes staring up at her with an insatiable hunger. "Thought you could handle the distraction."

"You were cheating." Arizona growls, attacking plump lips in front of her while pushing the Latina towards their bedroom. "Now you must be punished." She adds, nipping at Callie's lower lip.

At the threshold of their bedroom, Callie's hands find the doorframe and grip, preventing her wife from pushing her further into the room. "What about your Salsa lesson?" She asks, the intensity of her own need surprising her.

"I've seen the Torres method, now it's time for me to introduce you to the Robbins method." Arizona replies, shoving her wife into the room and slamming the bedroom door behind them.


	11. Donuts, Dignity, and Even More Donuts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Arizona has an accident and Callie takes care of her.

AN: So there are like a million of this kind of ficlet out there, hopefully mines a bit different. Enjoy!

* * *

**Donuts, Dignity, and Even More Donuts**

"What do you see?"

"Uhh…" A nervous intern mumbles, his hands sweating far more than they should but he can't seem to make his brain work.

"Go on, tell me what you see." Callie says again, crossing her arms across her chest as she stares over the man's shoulders and views the xray. Experienced eyes immediately zero in on something that shouldn't be there, but she waits for the intern to make his call.

"Looks like a hairline fracture." He says in almost a whisper, seeking confirmation from his senior attending.

A groan of pain comes from somewhere behind them, the ruffling of a paper bed cover signaling an unhappy patient. Callie turns and sets her gaze on the injured party, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"Really, Calliope?" The patient whines, who just so happens to be the Chief of Pediatrics, Dr. Arizona Robbins. "You're laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing, honey." The Latina says just as the exam room door opens, Mark quickly stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"So what's the verdict?" He asks, looking between his two friends. …Using the term loosely.

"She has a hairline fracture of the coccyx." Torres states simply, scribbling something on her wife's chart and sending the intern out to fill a prescription for her.

"Seriously?" Mark asks in disbelief, his gaze going from Arizona to Callie then back to Arizona.

"It's not funny, Mark." Arizona growls.

"But you-"

"Mark." The blonde snaps again, pain flooding her body from her slight movement.

"It's a little funny, babe." Callie says, biting her cheek from laughing out right.

"How funny is a month without sex?" Arizona shoots back, knowing full well that that is just as much of a punishment for her as it is for her wife.

Just then the exam room door opens again and yet another person joins the party, a slightly out of breath Alex Karev pushing his way around Sloan. "What happened? I heard you took a spill and-"

"I broke my ass!" Arizona shouts, making all three jump slightly. "There, I said it. Happy now? I fell and broke my ass. Now… go on, laugh. Laugh it up." Blue eyes challenge each of the three people around her bedside to laugh, all carefully weighing the situation, but in the end it's Alex that breaks first. Mark soon joins and before Arizona knows it Callie is laughing along with them.

The helplessness of her wife finally sobers Torres up and she says, "Alright, enough you morons. Out. Go on, get out." She shoves them out of the room, each making a joke on their way until finally its just the women left alone. Turning back to the blonde laid out on her side, Callie runs her hand through blonde hair and asks, "I have Fowler going to get your pain meds, then we'll get you home. Is there anything I can get you until then?"

"If you could manage to find my dignity, that'd be awesome." Arizona moans, her adorable pout making Callie's heart melt all over again.

"Oh honey…" Callie sighs, pulling up a rolling chair to sit at the blonde's bedside. "I think you gave that up when you strapped those shoes to your feet."

"Ha. Ha." The peds surgeon drawls sarcastically. "It's always the jokes with you."

Dr. Fowler soon arrives with Arizona's prescription, as well as a blue circular pillow that makes the blonde's eyes roll.

"Seriously? The donut?" She whines, embarrassment rushing over her by the waves. It wasn't enough that she took a nasty spill on her wheelies right in the middle of her ward, parents and patients all around to see, but she also got to be the 'butt' of jokes as she had her rear end xrayed. Now she'll have to walk around for a couple weeks like a grandma, all the while carrying that stupid donut pillow with her to use when she sits down.

"God, why doesn't the floor just open up and swallow me whole right now. Save me the humiliation of showing my face around here ever again." The blonde groans, a strong hand on her bicep helping pull her onto her feet.

"Don't be so dramatic now, Arizona." Callie chides her wife, easing her wife softly down onto the donut pillow set in a wheelchair. "I'm sure by the time you get back to work it'll all be forgotten." When all she gets is a huff in disbelief, she adds "You never know… in a weeks' time there could be a… another syphilis outbreak. Or an intern cutting a patient's LVAD wire out of love. Or, dare I say it, Mark pulls his head out of his ass and finally proposes to Little Grey." A light giggle spills from pink lips as Callie wheels her wife down the least busy hallway of the hospital, trying to maintain as much of the peds surgeon's dignity and reputation as possible.

Leaning down so she's close to Arizona's ear, and lowering her voice, she says conspiratorially, "But until then, your butt, broken or not, stays at home."

Arizona groans at just the thought of being stuck in the apartment, and asks "Can we at least get some _real _donuts first, then cuddle up on the couch and have a movie marathon?"

Callie smiles, "Whatever you want, sweetie. That's what I'm here for."


	12. Soup and Vapor Rub

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Arizona is sick and Callie takes care of her.

AN: This one is _way _old but wanted to do it anyways.

* * *

**Soup and Vapor Rub**

"Arizona…"

"I'm fine-duh, Calliope." A stuffy voice replies, a red nosed Arizona Robbins shuffling out of her bedroom and setting about finding her shoes.

"Arizona…" Callie tries again, following her stubborn wife around the apartment. "You can barely breathe and you could guide Santa's sleigh with that nose of yours."

"I said I'm fine-duh." The blonde replies, the pounding in her head amplifying when she bends down to check under the couch.

"When you pronounce it as 'fine-duh', you're not _fine._" The Latina bites back, crossing her arms across her chest and jutting out a hip. "You're-"

"Don't say it." Arizona tells her.

"-sick. You're sick, sweetie." The ortho surgeon says, ignoring the warning glare puffy blue eyes are giving her.

"I'm fine-duh." Robbins says again, suddenly hearing how her congested nose is altering her speech. "Fine-duh. …_Fine_-duh. I'm fin- Damn it. I'm not sick."

"You work every day around sick kids, honey. Sooner or later you catch something, it happens. There's no shame in calling in sick, sweetie." Callie tries to soothe her wife's ruffled pride.

Arizona seems to consider her words for a second, so the Latina takes that time to step infront of the blonde and lay her lips against a flushed forehead. With a quick kiss, Callie pulls back and says "Yeah, you're hot Arizona."

"Just now realizing that, baby?" Arizona replies sarcastically, pulling away from the woman's grasp and finding her missing shoe. Apparently Sofia thought her Mama likes to keep her shoes in the toy bin. She can feel the heat of dark brown eyes on her while the blonde pulls a coat on and slings her purse over her shoulder.

With her hand on the doorknob, Arizona looks back at her wife and says "I am Arizona Robbins. Arizona Robbins does not get sick. Arizona Robbins is not afraid of the common cold. …The common cold is afraid of Arizona Robbins." With a firm nod, the surgeon opens the door leaves, slamming it shut behind her.

Callie just rolls her eyes and pulls out her cell, quickly finding the number she wants, and brings it up to her ear. "Hey Karev, it's Callie. Look, Arizona has that bug that's going around so she won't be in today." Just then there is a knock on the door and Torres shuffles forward to answer it. "Yeah… Yeah, I will. She shouldn't be out more than a day or two." A tanned hand grasps the doorknob and pulls the door open, a weak, snotty, and sweaty Arizona Robbins leaning against the doorframe.

The blonde looks up into the eyes of her wife and whines "I'm sick…"

A soft, sympathetic smile pulls at the Latina's lips, and Callie replies to both Arizona and Karev, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Ending the call Callie grips her wife's arm and pulls her inside, dropping her bag and jacket on the couch before guiding Arizona into the bedroom.

Within ten minutes of attempting to march out of her apartment, Arizona ends up in her warmest and most comfy pajamas while burrowing herself into their bed. And thirty minutes after that, Callie enters with a tray table full of all the goodies that come with getting sick. A glass of orange juice, some water, and a large bowl of piping hot soup.

"Alright, here we go…" Callie murmurs, setting the tray across her wife's lap. "Now, this was my abuelo's recipe. This will cure anything you got. I swear it could grow back a limb…" She adds, getting a small chuckle from Arizona. The blonde takes a small, tentative spoonful and groans in happiness.

"That's so good." Arizona sighs, taking a bigger sip.

Callie keeps the woman company, today just happening to be one of her days off and Sofia being with her father, and makes sure her wife finishes as much as she can. Being a doctor, she knows it's not medically possible for a soup to cure a cold. But being a daughter, wife and mother… you put stock into those types of things.

Finally Arizona pushes away the tray, only a small portion of her meal left, and lays back against the large mound of pillows supporting her. A small mountain of tissues have already gathered in the trash can next to her bed, and it feels like her lungs are compacted with cement. Along with the soup, she took a couple decongestants but they haven't kicked in yet, and Arizona groans in annoyance.

"I hate being sick." The blonde whines, trying to blow her nose again but nothing coming out even though she can't breathe unless it's through her mouth.

"I thought Arizona Robbins doesn't get sick." Callie plays. A foot from beneath the comforter kicks the Latina and Torres just chuckles at the weak attempt.

Grabbing one of the items from the tray table, Callie opens it and smears some icy cool gel over her hands. "Okay, lift up your shirt."

Arizona tugs at the hem of her cotton t-shirt, pulling it up to just below her chin and showing off a completely bare stomach and chest. Strong hands softly make contact and start to massage the mentholated vapor rub into her wife's skin. It's an intimate moment, Callie rubbing all over her lover's body, but it's not sexual. Blue eyes close from the feeling of the Latina's hands working in the miracle gel, the blonde's lungs opening up under the ortho surgeon's touch.

"How's that feel?" Callie asks softly, working it in between her wife's breast and smoothing her hands over the blonde's fair shoulders.

"Awesome." Arizona moans, lightly dropping the t-shirt back in place with tanned hands leave her body.

"Good. Now you should rest." The Latina says, kissing her wife on the forehead again, both to check her temperature and to just kiss her.

She starts to walk out of the bedroom but at the door way Arizona says "Calliope…"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Torres asks, turning back to look at her cocooned wife.

"Lay with me?" The peds surgeon asks, reminding Callie of their daughter when she asks for one of them to stay with her. "Just for a little while? Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Callie answers, then steps out of her shoes and crawls into bed behind her wife. With Arizona's body pulled tight against hers, Torres wraps an arm around the blanketed woman and molds her front with Arizona's back.

With the soft humming of the Latina whispering in her ear, Arizona sighs happily and murmurs, "I should get sick more often."


	13. Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Follows after ep 1. Arizona is pissed and depressed. Callie is at her wit's end and is feed up with Arizona's attitude. So Callie asks Arizona for a divorce. Arizona laughs at her and throws back at Callie how she made vows, in sickness and health. Callie explains to her that she does love Arizona and has been caring for her, but the vow works both ways, that it's Arizona who is breaking the vow by not loving Callie during her sickness.

AN: This ficlet's inspiration was given by one of Chris Cagle's newest songs 'Thank God She Left The Whiskey'. If you haven't listened to it, or his new album 'Back In The Saddle', I highly suggest it. And, heads up, if you didn't gather from the prompt, this isn't a nice and fluffy piece. It's depressing. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Heart Takes a Long Time To Fall To Pieces**

Keys jiggle as Arizona Robbins tries to force them into the lock of her apartment door. So much so that she has to look up and check that she is, indeed, in front of the right door. But finally the key slides home and unlocks the dead bolt with a heavy click. The coldness of the complex corridor makes the blonde shiver, and as she steps into her apartment she finds no relief.

The surgeon stops just inside the door and looks around. Something's different. Something's wrong. It's quiet. Not that there is a large welcome home party for her anymore, but still her home is empty of a certain sense of… life.

Arizona limps over to the couch and tosses her bag on the cushions, her eyes darting to the end table. Just this morning there was a picture there, the same picture that's always been there, of her, her wife and their baby the day they brought Sofia home from the hospital, but it's not there anymore. Nor is the fuzzy pink blanket of Sofia's that takes up residence draped across the armchair's back. Toys have been picked up, and Arizona is sure that some are even missing.

"What's going on?" Arizona whispers to herself, trekking across the living room to look into the bedroom that has become hers, and hers alone. When she finds it empty, Arizona moves to the other room, what has now become a shared space for both Sofia and Callie. But that too is empty.

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I want you to leave!"_

She enters her daughters room and pulls open the dresser drawers to find them emptied of most of their contents. Sofia's socks and underwear, her favorite t-shirt and the pink tutu Arizona bought for her years ago. All are gone.

"_You still have Sofia and me, Arizona! Why can't you see that?"_

The dresser drawer gets slammed shut with such force that it rattles against the concrete wall behind it. Arizona turns on her heel and enters the second bathroom, searching for even more evidence of what she is sure has happened. Normally the countertop would be filled with Callie's paraphernalia, but now it's as bare as the rest of the house. No lotions. No makeup. No nothing. Not even the tearless shampoo they use with their daughter.

"_Get up. Get the hell up and snap out of this!"_

A tightness starts to constrict across Arizona's chest and she feels her world starting to fold in on itself. Somehow she manages to stay on her feet, and with great effort Arizona walks back out to the main living area. She's never realized how cold the apartment actually is. Even with the dark paint and the cement, Callie brought life and warmth to their home. Sofia brought joy and love. …And now it's gone. All gone.

"_You did this to me. You cut off my leg. And I will NEVER forgive you."_

A glint of silver catches slick blue eyes and Arizona slowly moves towards the breakfast bar. She didn't see it when she entered the apartment, but now it's the only thing she can see. A standard sized manila envelope. …And a silver ring resting ontop of it. A shaky hand reaches out and the coolness of the metal almost shocks the blonde. She'd know that ring anywhere, because she slipped it onto the most beautiful finger in the world while promising to love her wife forever and always.

"_In sickness and in health, that's why Arizona! I made a vow, and I'll be damned if I'm going to break it!"_

The weight of Callie's ring feels like a ton as Arizona slips it over her finger, the breath that was halfway up her throat becoming caught and coming out as s strangled sob. But the blonde picks up the envelope and reaches inside, pulling out the stack of papers that are hidden within. The printing is sharp and official, the logo of some high classed attorney stamped in the upper corner of it. But the only thing Arizona can read is 'Petition for Dissolution of Marriage'.

"_I can't keep doing this, Arizona. I need you to fight for us. There are two of us in this marriage and I can't keep fighting for us without you."_

"Oh god…" Arizona cries, her body giving out on her and she stumbles back into the wall before sliding down and collapsing on the floor. "Oh god… Oh no." Tears streak from her eyes and collect in drops on the paper clutched in her hands. She knew it was bad. She told Callie to do it, almost challenged her to do it. But Arizona never thought…

It's been over a year of hell. Through the legal battle with the airline company, physical therapy, Mark's death, Arizona fighting to get back to work, she and Callie have also been fighting each other. Trust. They had lost it completely. Intimacy. Gone. Everything Arizona loved about herself disappeared, and she hated Callie for doing it to her. And she resented her wife because she was still so perfect. So beautiful and so full of life… it made her sick. And she took it out on the one person Arizona knew she could hurt the worst. This wasn't a sudden thing. Not like falling out of the sky. No… because the heart takes a long time to fall to pieces.

She doesn't know when her wife… ex-wife… gave up the fight. She doesn't know when Callie succumbed to the fact that they were over. Her Arizona just wasn't coming back, and whatever form of Arizona that was left was resistant to even try to enjoy life again. They'd seen therapists, read books, sought support from groups, but nothing helped. Callie couldn't reach her wife, and she couldn't do anymore. So she left.

Tears stream down Arizona's cheeks and she tips her head back against the cold concrete behind her. She should feel free, but she doesn't. No, she feels alone. And empty. She's sure that hell is empty because every single demon now calls her mind their home. She doesn't want to feel like this anymore, she wants it to all be over. And when her gaze finds a decanter full of dark, smoky poison, Arizona reaches for it. The first sip burns, whiskey never having been the surgeon's alcohol of choice. Another sip. Then a whole swallow. She knows she going down a dark and danger road, but she just wants to stop feeling. …Even if it's only for the night.

"_What ever you can't do, I will. That's how this works."_


	14. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: The last 'Hearts' fic you posted was too depressing. Write something nice and fluffy, years down the road. They never broke up or got divorced and they are a happy family. Whatever you want, I don't care. I just want to smile again!

AN: As stated in the prompt, Arizona and Callie never got divorced. This ficlet takes place some 14-15 years down the road. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

"Alright now start slowing down. …Slow Down. …Stop. STOP. STOP!"

The safety belt tightens across Arizona's chest as the car she's riding in comes to a screeching halt. For a second there, the surgeon is sure she's dead but then a blue eyes cracks open to find no smoke coming from the front of the car.

"Oh, thank god." She groans, running a shaky hand through her blonde hair.

She looks over to the driver's side and finds a not amused Sofia staring at her. "Ma, don't yell at me."

"You weren't stopping." Arizona replies.

"There was no one else around." The sixteen year old girl states, whipping her head slightly to push raven hair back out of her face.

"It's a stop sign which means you stop. Traffic or no traffic, you stop." The mother states, then pulls at the seat belt across her body. "I swear you drive like your mom."

"I'm going to tell her you said that." Sofia says as she lifts her foot from the break and presses the gas. She's just learning and has yet to learn the art of finesse, so right now she only has two speeds. Stop, and go.

The two women continue Sofia's impromptu driving lesson, Arizona gritting her teeth and refraining from cursing out loud every time her daughter nearly kills them. Thankfully early Saturday mornings mean less traffic around the roads of Seattle, but still Sofia manages to get more than one angry look, harsh honk, or flipped bird from her fellow travelers. Arizona tries to give each one an apologetic face as they pass but none of it seems to bother the teenaged Latina seated next to her.

"Ok, turn signal." Arizona prompts, and Sofia clicks on the left indicator. "Now _gently _ease into the parking lot." The car surges forward, sending the blonde back into her seat, and quickly slows when a nervous Sofia lifts off the accelerator, nearly stalling them in the center of oncoming traffic.

"It's alright honey, just ease off the clutch and ease on the gas." The blonde coaches. It's been years and years since she, herself, has driven a stick, but both Callie and Arizona were adamant that Sofia learn how to drive a stick before anything else. The little beater car they are in is actually one of Robbins' interns car that the couple bought off the young man for a decent price, and until Sofia grows up and matures a bit more, it's going to be hers. That is… if she passes her driver's test in a couple of months.

The car sputters to life again and Sofia guides the beat-up two door into the grocery store's parking lot. Up and down the already jammed packed rows of vehicles, the two women keep a look out for a spot. Finally they find one at the far end of the lot and Sofia manages to get the car in it in only two attempts.

"Good, now shift into neutral and pull the parking break." Arizona says, and Sofia follows. "Good! You're doing awesome, baby girl."

"Maaaa…" Sofia whines, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at how her mother dotes on her. Of course it's only an act just in case any of her friends are around because the girl actually loves it when her Momma praises her like that.

They make the long walk in from the edge of the parking lot, and as they pass the parking spaces up front Sofia exclaims, "That guys not even handicapped!"

"Sofia…" Arizona warns her daughter.

"No, Ma, look. No sticker. No hang tag. He's parked illegally." The feisty sixteen year old announces. "You had to walk all the way from the back and he-"

"Sofia Robbin, I said that's enough." Her mother cuts her off. Sure, Arizona is legally considered 'disabled' and will use her handicapped placard if need be, mostly in the rain or snow, but often decides to hoof it instead.

"Now, let's get in and get out so we can get home for your Mom to make us some breakfast." Arizona can see the fire burning in her daughter's eyes; the same fire the brews within Callie's soul whenever she gets revved up about something. For as much as Sofia has taken on Arizona's personality and characteristics, she still has the Latina's blood coursing through her veins.

They make good time getting through the store, finding everything on Callie's list as well as adding a couple items of their own. Somehow both frosted and powdered mini donut's find themselves in the cart, as well as a bag of Sofia's favorite candy.

Once checked out, Sofia pushes their full cart out of the store, walking side by side with her mother. But as the double doors slide open, the sixteen year old see's the tailgate of that illegally parked car open. Her blood starts to heat up again and crosses the road to approach the man loading his groceries.

Arizona sees what her daughter is about to do and calls "Sofia!" But it's too late because Sofia is already on the hunt.

"Hey!" She barks, approaching the man who is quickly tossing groceries from his cart into his trunk. "Hey!"

He looks up, a bag of ice in either hand, and asks "Yeah? Do I know you?"

"You're about to." Sofia sneers, pulling her cart to a halt right in front of the late twenty year old man. "You know you're parked illegally, right?"

The unknown guy gives this young woman a confused look, then says "It's not a big deal."

"Oh, it is a big deal." Sofia rebuttals just as her mother steps up behind her.

"Sofia…" Arizona tries but her daughter is on a roll and there is no stopping her.

"I don't care if you were in that store for five minutes or five hours, you're parked illegally. And if it wasn't for the fact that my mother was in the car with me, I would have rammed your ugly ass Honda civic out of that spot." The sixteen year old spits. "That spot is reserved for those with disabilities, and unless you are mentally stupid or something… which, now that I've talked to you, I wouldn't be surprised… you don't belong here."

"And you do?" The man sneers, giving both women a quick look up and down. "What is she, your nurse?" He asks, gesturing to the blonde behind her.

"No, she's a surgeon. The best pediatric surgeon this side of Chicago. And she's my mother who just so happens to have survived a plane crash which cost her a leg. She's a hero. She's my hero. And I protect the things I love." The glare coming from dark eyes is enough to melt someone's flesh from their face, but Arizona can't help but smile at her daughter's words. "So, this is your one freebie. I see you parked illegally again and I'll be sure to introduce my foot to your garden of good and evil."

With a firm nod, the young woman hits the man's cart with hers, then turns and marches on down the aisle towards her waiting car. The twenty something year old guy watches her go and then turns to see the blonde staring after her daughter.

"You just going to let her talk to people like that?" He asks, water dripping from the two bags of ice in his hands, almost as if the heat of Sofia's words melted them on the spot.

A smile pulls at pink lips as she watches the young Latina continue on her way, and then turns to meet the gaze of the asshole next to her. "Yeah… I am." She says, then readjusts her purse on her shoulder. "Have a pleasant day."

Neither Arizona nor Sofia say a word as they load up the car and start on their way back home. The blonde keeps finding herself staring at her daughter, smiling as Sofia's words replay in her mind. She and Callie haven't really told their daughter all the nasty facts about that crash that happened nearly fifteen years ago, but she knows it cost them dearly. It cost Sofia her father, a father she only knows from the pictures she still keeps in a little box under her bed. And it nearly cost Sofia her Momma. But because Callie fought, and because Arizona fought, sometimes against each other, but mostly for each other, they made it.

They make it home, a little house that's a twenty minute drive from the hospital, Sofia pulls in behind her mother's signature T-Bird and cuts the engine. By the time Arizona is out of the car, Callie is on the porch waiting for them with a smile on her face and a kitchen towel draped over her shoulder.

Their daughter grabs a few bags and carries them into the house, kissing her Mom's cheek as she passes.

"So? How'd it go?" Callie asks her wife as she grabs a few bags herself and slams the tailgate shut.

"It was…" Arizona sighs, turning tearful blue eyes to the woman who stole her heart so many years ago. "Amazing."

The Latina's brow arches in surprise, having already attempted to coach their daughter in driving, and replies, "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah." The blonde murmurs, then reaches out and grabs the ortho surgeon's arm to stop her in her tracks. "But… next time, you're taking her out driving."


	15. Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Can you write one where Callie/Arizona is explaining to Sofia what happened with Z's leg and Mark, etc.

AN: So I decided to have this fic follow 'Fire and Ice' since it was prompted directly after I posted that one. So if you're a bit lost, I suggest you go back and read that one first. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ghosts of the Past**

The glossy photo pinched between two fingers smiles up at Sofia, just like it does every night. A picture of her father, a father she never really knew. Sure, he was around when she was little, and he loved her endlessly, but that was so long ago and she was too young that the sixteen year old doesn't have any memories of him. Her mothers talk about him in passing, sometimes just a stray remark here or a fleeting comment there as they go about their lives, but he, like most people who have since moved on, start to fade from the minds of their loved ones.

She's stirred from her thoughts when her mother's voice calls up the stairs, "Sofia, dinner time!"

The young woman places the photo back into the shoebox that holds all of her most prized possessions and she slips it back under the bed. And just like every other night, she plods from her room, marches down the stairs and joins her two mothers at the dining table.

"How's Dani doing? I heard she made it through surgery but it was a tough one." Her Mom says, absently chatting with her wife as the Latina goes about setting dinner on the table.

"She's awesome. A little weak but I definitely got a smile out of her before I left." Arizona replies, her dimpled smile shining as she thinks about her tiny humans back at the hospital. It's not always rainbows and sunshine, but those children who actually make it through and get better almost make up for the ones the pediatric surgeon can't save.

"Sof, help your mother, please." The blonde says when she notices her wife trying to juggle too many pots and plates at the same time.

But finally the three women get settled at the dinner table and start on another delicious meal Callie has expertly whipped up. The usual small talk ensues; the two mom's asking their daughter how school was, if she has any homework, and how all the 'cute' boys are like. Of course the sixteen year old blushes and rolls her eyes when her mother's start talking about anything relationship wise, but on the inside she loves the fact that they are so open and accepting of everything of that nature.

About halfway through their meal Callie notices that her daughter seems a bit distracted and asks, "You ok, mija? You look like you're trying to solve the world's problems over there."

"Yeah, Mom." Sofia replies weakly, and immediately comes under the scrutiny of piercing blue eyes as well as rich brown eyes. So, setting her fork down, she straightens her back and says, "I… I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something." This triggers multiple red flags in both Arizona and Callie, and the two exchange a concerned look before turning back to their daughter.

"I know that you try to protect me from things, and you think that by not talking about it that it helps but… but I think I'm old enough to know. I _am _almost seventeen, after all." The Callie-clone says.

Arizona's brow scrunches in confusion, and then a look of understanding hits her. Turning her gaze to her wife across from her, she says "I thought you already had the sex talk with her."

"Me?" Callie rebuttals. "I thought you said you did."

"Ma..." Sofia tries but isn't heard.

"Why would I talk to her about it? I don't know anything about a man's…. junk." Arizona says, shivering just picturing the other sex's anatomy.

"You _are_ a doctor, Arizona. I'm pretty sure you know the basics." Callie fires back. "I mean, you did go to med school, right?"

"Mom." Sofia tries again, but just keeps getting talked over.

"That's all technical. The sex talk is about feelings and, and, and waiting and love and finding the 'one'. I've never done any of that with guys." The blonde states.

"Kill me now…" Sofia groans, hanging her head in her hands. "Look, that's not what I'm asking about." She says, finally catching her mother's attention.

"Then what is it, honey?" Callie asks, reaching for her daughters hand.

Eyes as dark as her mother's glance to Arizona and Sofia swallows the lump in her throat. "I… I want to know what happened. …The plane crash." The mood in their home immediately darkens and Arizona feels a weight press on her. Even after all these years it's still hard to think about… To talk about. Arizona slowly sets her fork down on her plate and dabs her napkin against her mouth as she takes a slow and deep breath.

"I mean, I know what happened. I know what came from it but… I don't know what happened during it all." Sofia adds, getting nothing but silence from her mothers.

"Sofia, why don't you go to the living room." Arizona says, catching the concerned look from her wife but ignoring it. Their daughter suddenly feels guilty for asking something that is obviously so painful for her mother's, but silently excuses herself and follows her Ma's instructions.

In the living room, Sofia waits impatiently. She can here soft whisperings come from the kitchen where the dining table is, but can't make out any words. Her fingers pick nervously at the fringe on the sofa cushions, and she debates on if she should just run for it now. But a minute later both Arizona and Callie join her, the blonde sitting next to her daughter while the Latina sits in front of her on the coffee table.

A fair hand finds the sixteen year olds knee, and Arizona asks, "What do you want to know?"

She wants to know everything. She wants to know how a plane could just fall out of the sky. How her dad could just die. How her mother's lives were nearly ruined by this event. But mostly, she wants to know how her family still made it through.

But instead, she asks, "What do you remember, Ma?"

"Not a lot…" Arizona sighs, "I… I remember staring out the window and then… a loud, ripping noise. Like the metal was getting peeled from the plane. Screaming… a lot of screaming. I'm sure I was doing most of it. And then… pain." Blue eyes have glazed over and Arizona finds herself back in those woods with her bone sticking out of her leg.

"How long were you out there for?" Sofia asks.

"Forever." The blonde answers in a whisper, still stuck 15 years in the past.

"Four days." Callie adds. "The longest four days of my life."

"They found us, though. I can still hear the whirling of the chopper blades. And I thought, 'this is it'. 'We're going to be just fine'. I told Mark that, your father. I told him to hang on. That we made it." Arizona says.

"What happened to him?" Their daughter questions. "If he survived the crash, then why'd he…"

"He sustained heavy trauma to his body." Callie answers, a tear pooling in the corner of her eye. "They kept him alive out there, performing surgery with clothes pins and a spray bottle tube, but… he just… he couldn't catch up. He fought though, honey. He fought so hard to stay here with you. He just… he was so tired." A drop falls from dark brown eyes and rolls down the Latina's cheek as the memory of holding her best friends hand during his last breath replays in his mind. "He fell into a coma about five weeks after they were rescued and… and he didn't come out of it. But you were the last thing on his mind, Sofia. I swear it. You were always the last thing he thought about when he fell asleep."

A tanned hand comes up to her cheek and Sofia finds that she too is crying, and she wipes the evidence from her face. "And what about you, Ma? And your leg."

"She made a choice." Arizona answers, her voice empty of all emotion. Guilt still rips through Callie's body, but she doesn't regret any of it to this day.

"Your mother… because they spent so long out in the woods, Ma contracted an infection that was starting to eat at her bone." The ortho surgeon explains. "We tried to fight it; we were _going _to fight it. I was going to build her a brand new leg but… that infection got into her bloodstream and started attaching the rest of her body."

"I was dying." The blonde adds, her gaze now locked on the woman seated across from her.

"You almost died?" Sofia asks in shock. Just the thought of it makes her chest tighten and stomach roll.

"Yeah, baby girl. I almost died." Her mother answers.

"It was her leg, or her life." Callie states. "I was stuck in surgery repairing Uncle Derek's hand when Alex came in and told me about your mom. There was nothing I could do. …Nothing anyone could do. So…" She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and swallows the lump in her throat. Just like she did that fateful day. "So I told them to cut it off. …And I'd do it again if I had to to keep her alive."

Sofia sits in silence, letting all of this sink in. She knew that the call for amputation came down to her mother's but she didn't know that it was solely in the hands of Callie. The guilt and anger her mother must have carried around since then… she can't even imagine.

After a beat of silence, Arizona continues. "I was mad. …So made at her. I called her things that would make the devil's ear's bleed. I treated her like… well, I can't even describe it. I was horrible. I was mad. …At everything and everyone. That's all I could feel. It was like someone filled a bottle of the world's most intense hate and I drank it all down."

"She scared me." Callie adds. "For so long I thought I would never get your Ma back. I thought that I had lost her out in the woods. That the woman they brought back was just a, a, a shell. Some robot that looked like her. But it wasn't her."

"Did you…" Sofia's voice gets stuck in her throat, almost afraid to ask the question. "Did you ever think about… about leaving?"

"Yes." Callie answers quickly, making both sets of eyes snap to her. "I did. I thought about it, but I couldn't do that to your mother. She might not have been _my _Arizona. But she was my wife, and she needed me. Whether she thought she did or not. And I still loved her, I just couldn't leave her. And I could take you away from her."

"Then… how?" Their daughter asks. "How did you, I mean, you two are my role model for what I want in a relationship. How did you go from… from scaring each other to… to now?"

A soft smile pulls at plump lips and Callie reaches for her wife's hand. "Love." She answers simply. "It was hard, and rough. And so many times I just wanted to give up. But… I couldn't. She needed me to be the bad guy. So I let her yell, and throw things, and call me all the nasty names in the book. That's what your mother needed. …She needed someone to take all her hurt out on." Arizona's head dips in shame, still not forgiving herself for how she treated her wife back then.

"But then… one day it wasn't so bad. And then the next day was even better. And the next day. And the next day. …And slowly the old Arizona, the Arizona that I fell in love with, started to come back." The Latina says, smiling openly at her wife now. "I didn't have the words to make her feel better; she didn't want to listen to me. But I had the arms to hold her, the ears to listen, and the heart that was aching to see her smile again."

"And that's exactly what I needed…" Arizona replies, her own smile appearing. "It was a long and difficult year, but your Mom got me through." Blue eyes turn to her daughter and the blonde gently nudges her with her shoulder. "_You_ got me through, baby girl. You gave me something to fight for, instead of against. …Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand you fell apart? Now, that's true strength."


	16. A's and F's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Sofia comes home from school upset and Callie and Arizona make her feel better.

AN: So this prompt was a bit vague, so I just did what I want with it. Hope it was along the lines you were thinking, anon! Thanks for the submission. Enjoy!

* * *

**A's and F's**

The front door opens and immediately slams shut, making the wall hangings rattle on their posts. Arizona looks up from her laptop where she is working on her latest journal article and just makes out her daughter flying past the door of her study.

"Sofia?" She calls, but gets no reply. Setting her laptop off to the side, she gets to her feet and climbs the stairs, stopping outside her daughter's closed door. Knocking lightly, the blonde asks, "Sofia, honey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Her daughter calls back, but Arizona doesn't miss the tremble in her voice. "Yeah just… I just want to be alone. Ok?"

Arizona tries the doorknob but it's locked. "Sweetie, let me in."

"No, Ma. Just… I'm ok. I promise. I just… I need some time, ok? Please?" Her fourteen year old daughter replies.

The peds surgeon chews on her lip, battling herself on whether to give Sofia her space or trying to talk to her. But Arizona was a fourteen year old girl once… a long time ago. She knows what it's like to just want everyone to leave her alone. That sometimes, even if they mean the best, parents just can't understand.

So with a deep breath, Arizona says, "Alright, honey. But… I'll be right downstairs if you need anything. Ok?" Only silence greets her, and she adds. "Mom will be home in a couple hours. I was thinking… maybe pizza tonight? We'll even do Hawaiian. Pineapple and ham, your favorite." Still, only silence comes from the other side of the door. "Ok well… I'll see you in a bit, sweetie."

When Callie comes home, Sofia still hasn't come downstairs. Arizona fills her wife in on how upset their daughter seemed, and even a large Hawaiian pizza isn't enough to get their teenager from her room. Callie tries talking to the girl, but the door remains locked. Sofia promises that she's just not feeling well and wants to be left alone. But in a house with two surgeons, someone says they are sick and being left alone is the last thing to happen.

It's after nine and dark eyes remained glued to the ceiling, almost as if Callie stares hard enough she will be able to see through it and watch their daughter. "Never should have put that lock on her door." She murmurs.

"She's fine, Calliope." Arizona tries, even though she, herself, doesn't really believe it.

"When was the last time she ever passed on pizza?" The Latina rebuttals, seeking something to distract her and reaches for the pile of mail. "Never, she's never skipped dinner before. And if she's sick, at least one of us should check on her."

"Well then, what do you want me to do? Bust down the door with my bionic leg?" The blonde quips back.

"Don't be so dramatic, Arizona." Callie replies with a smile. "I'm sure I can find a hammer that's worth about 100 grand less than that leg of yours." She giggles as her wife playfully shoves her, but stops when she comes across an already opened envelope. It doesn't have postage on it, but it's addressed to 'Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres'.

"Did you open this?" Callie asks, holding the envelope up for the blonde. Arizona shakes her head 'no', and then scoots closer to her wife as the Latina pulls out its contents. They both immediately recognize the logo of Sofia's high school and soon find out it's their daughter's report card. Eyes skim down the usual bank of A's and A+'s, but halt when they come across a big, fat 'F'.

"F?" Arizona gasps, snatching the report card from Callie's hand. "No, that's a typo. …Right? Sofia doesn't _fail_ anything." Blue eyes read the paper again, and she asks, "Is it even possible to fail gym? …I'm going to talk to her." The blonde starts to stand but a strong hand pulls her back down on the couch.

"She wouldn't let us in when we _didn't_ know she was failing. You really think Sofia is going to talk to us now that we do know?" Callie muses. The Latina takes back the report card and glances over it one more time. "No… There's something going on, Arizona. How about we just let her have her space tonight, and tomorrow I'll go down to her school and talk to this… Mr. Adams. Sound good?"

A hand runs through blonde hair and Arizona fidgets anxiously. What she really wants to do is pound her daughter's door down and demand answers, but she knows that would do more harm than good right now. So instead she takes a deep breath and answers, "Yeah, Calliope. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The sound of keys jingling in the front door signal the return of Callie Torres from another day at the hospital. Just like every other night, she walks inside, closes the door, and tosses her keys on the table just inside. Her bag is the next thing to hit the floor and her leather jacket is shrugged off her shoulders. But before it can slide its way down her shoulders, Arizona catches it and pulls it off her wife.

"So?" Arizona asks softly, hanging up the leather jacket on Callie's peg. "What did he say?"

The Latina just shakes her head, her eyes darting to the staircase, and she shuffles into the kitchen. She pours out a glass of red wine and takes a seat at on one of the breakfast stools, pulling a small sip of blood red wine into her mouth.

"Hello?" Arizona tries again, waiting not-so-patiently for the woman to spill. "What did her teacher say? It was a mistake, right?"

"No, it wasn't." Callie answers, pulling the hair band from her hair and allowing her raven locks to spill out of the messy bun it was in. "She's failing P.E."

The blonde stands there expectedly, and growls, "I'm assuming he told you more. Like… why our brilliant daughter is failing the easiest course ever invented."

Chocolate eyes find blue, and Callie answers, "She's not changing out. …The first few weeks she did, but since then every day she's sat out. Took a zero for the day."

"I… I don't understand." Arizona says, finding herself pacing a small five foot path back and forth in front of her wife. "She has gym clothes; we bought her like five pairs at the beginning of the year. Why wouldn't she change out?"

"Did she eat dinner tonight?" Callie asks.

"Um, no. But what does that have to do with anything?" Her wife replies, the Latina staring right into her soul. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, Arizona. …I think I do." She answers with a sigh.

* * *

A soft knocking from the other side of the door pulls Sofia out of her math book. She was attempting to get some of her homework done but the constant growling of her stomach made it difficult. The fourteen year old knows that it's her mothers, and she knows that she has been lucky to avoid them this long. But the next knock that comes is less than patient.

"Sofia, open this door." Her Mom calls.

"I'm studying." She calls back, even though she knows it's a lost cause.

"Sofia Robbin, I swear to God, if you don't open this door right now I will rip it from its hinges and you will never have it again." Callie replies, using her most authoritative voice.

Dark eyes roll in their socket but the young woman climbs off her bed and unlocks the door. By the time Callie and Arizona realize that their daughter did what she was told, Sofia is back on her bed and waiting. The Latina sits down next to the girl while Arizona pulls out Sofia's desk chair and sits in front of them.

"I think we need to have a talk." Callie starts, laying a soft hand on her daughter's bent knee. "Ma and I saw your report card, mija. We know that you're failing gym."

"It's a stupid class." The fourteen year old sneers. "All they do is run around in circles."

"But it's still a requirement, honey." Arizona says.

"I talked to Mr. Adams today." Callie supplies, drawing Sofia's eyes to her. When it looks like her daughter is about to die of shame, she quickly adds, "Don't worry, I went after hours. None of your friends saw me. …But he said you haven't changed out in months. Why is that?"

"I don't know." Sofia mumbles, pulling away from her mother's touch and curling in on herself.

"Baby girl, you can talk to us. …About anything. You know that." Arizona whispers, dipping her head to try and find those expressive brown eyes her daughter inherited from Callie. "We've all been there, sweetie. Trust me."

"You haven't." The fourteen year old snaps before she even knows it.

"What?" Arizona pushes.

"You haven't been there. You don't know what it's like, Ma." Sofia says, unshed tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "You're one of them. Blonde, thin. …Pretty. You don't know what it's like to be different. To be… laughed at because you look different."

Callie has to take a deep breath to control herself. She was positive that this was what it was all about. That her daughter was getting bullied or laughed at in the locker rooms. She knew because she went through it herself at Sofia's age. But to see her daughter brought to tears over it makes her heart break.

"They laughed at me." Sofia continues. "Made fun of my hair. Called me fat."

"Who did?" Arizona asks.

"The pretty girls. The popular girls. Tall, blonde. Skinny." Her daughter answers. "_You._" Sofia spits, her glare turning hard as she stares at her mother infront of her.

"Sofia-" Callie starts to scold the girl, but Arizona holds up a hand.

"Let her talk, Calliope." The blonde says, then looks back at her daughter. "These girls, why do you think they make fun of you?"

"I don't know. Because they're perfect and I'm not." Sofia says, using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe at her tears.

"No, honey… No." Arizona sighs as she reaches forward and lays her hands on the girls legs. "You're beautiful, Sofia. You're perfect."

"No I'm not." The girl rebuffs, drawing in on herself even more.

Arizona and Callie exchange a pained look, both of them hating the fact that their daughter can't see how amazing she is. They didn't really have a game plan coming into this, and now they are feel vastly unprepared for this talk. But they've started it and they aren't going to quit halfway through.

So Arizona clears her throat and says, "You know, when I was your age… I had braces." Both Sofia and Callie look up in surprise, the blonde's wife never knowing this fact about her. "Yeah, my nickname was 'metal mouth'. No matter where we moved, it was always the same. And your uncle Tim, he was one of the popular kids. Just like those girls that make fun of you. He was tall, and strong. Played football. …And one day after school he was with all his football friends, hanging around his car. He was supposed to drive me to my piano lesson." The peds surgeon recounts, "I got there and told him that we needed to go, that I would be late but… he told me to 'chill out, metal mouth'."

"Uncle Tim called you that?" Sofia asks weakly.

"Yeah. …It hurt. A lot. I remember skipping my lesson that day and walking home." Arizona says, trying to force the tears from that memory away with a strangled laugh. "It hurt that someone I loved, and supposedly loved me back, would do that to me. Use something so personal against me. But later that night, at nearly midnight when we were supposed to be asleep, he came into my room. I didn't even acknowledge him but he said that he was sorry. He couldn't sleep knowing I was hurt because of what he called me."

"I asked him why he did it. And you know what he said?" Arizona asks, getting a small shake of the head 'no' from Sofia. "He said… he did it because he felt like he wasn't enough. …He was standing there, all of the top kids in school circled around him, and he didn't feel like he was worth enough. So he made someone else feel worse, just so he could feel better. And if you had known Tim back then, you'd have thought it was crazy. Everyone wanted to be like him. …But he still didn't believe it."

"So… yeah. You'll get called lots of things in life, Sofia. But only because the people making fun of you have their own issues they're trying to ignore. You let those names get to you, and you let them win." Arizona continues. "With me, metal mouth was the most innocent of the names. Kids weren't exactly accepting of someone being gay back then either. And even as you grow up, there will always be those few out there looking make someone else hurt. Even if it means calling a woman with one leg a cripple. …So, when you walk through the halls of your school, or go into that locker room and hear someone whispering about you, know that they are only calling you names because they are afraid of someone calling them names."

Sofia just sits on the edge of her bed while Callie slowly runs a hand up and down her back, letting Arizona's words sink in.

"And as far as you thinking you're not beautiful… I just…" Arizona sighs, her gaze falling to her wife. "Sofia, look at your mother. She's breath taking. Stunning. Gorgeous. The most beautiful woman on the planet. …And you are her copy, honey. I swear it. Plus, your dad wasn't that bad of a looker either. I mean, if you're into that kind of thing." The three women chuckle softly, a smile appearing on Sofia's face for the first time in days.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my mom." Their daughter mumbles.

"Maybe." Arizona answers with a small nod. "But that doesn't make it any less true. Yeah, you have hips and you have breasts-"

"Maaaaaa." Sofia whines, pulling her zipup hoodie across her body tighter.

"You do. There's no shame in it. Let me tell you, in about three years you're going to be thankful for them while those skinny blonde girls will be out buying inflatable bras." The blonde says with a dimple smile. "You're growing up, Sofia. You're maturing ahead of your peers, but that's just your genes. You have a different body type. You're your mother's daughter. You can't change that. And I don't know why you would want to, because your mother is the most… amazing woman ever."

"Ma's not so bad either." Callie says, giving the blonde a wink. "But sweetie, don't shut us out, ok? Because, believe it or not, your Ma and I have gone through all of this too. Trust me. …I used to have a unibrow and sit in the back of the class and eat my hair." The smile on their daughter's face grows even wider, and after one more wipe of her sleeve, the tears vanish and cease to continue. "So, are we ok?"

"Yeah." Sofia whispers, her throat still thick with tears. "Yeah, I'm ok. And I'll start dressing out for gym. I promise."

"Good. Because, you may be a Torres but you're also a Robbins. And Robbins' don't fail anything." Arizona says proudly. "Now, there is a large Hawaiian pizza downstairs in the fridge that will not get eaten unless you eat it because, frankly, Hawaiian pizza is disgusting." A full fledged giggle erupts from the fourteen year old's lips, making both Arizona and Callie smile. "How about we go veg out on the couch with some cold pizza and a good movie?"

"Ok." Sofia replies, slowly standing. Her eyes dance nervously around the room, but when Arizona stands as well, thin, strong arms wrap around the blonde as the girl hugs her mother tight. "Thanks, Ma. You always make everything better."

"That's what I'm here for, baby girl." Arizona whispers back, kissing her daughter on top of her raven hair before Sofia disappears from the room. The peds surgeon watches her go then looks back to find her wife staring at her. "What?"

Callie just takes the woman's hand and the two start to meander downstairs. "I didn't know you wore braces." She says as they descend the staircase.

"What can I say…" Arizona sighs, pulling her wife to a halt when she is a step below her. Turning the Latina so that Callie is looking up at her and pulling the woman in closer by the front of her shirt, Arizona whispers, "This super magic smile didn't just happen overnight."


	17. Olds Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Someone on LJ prompted me to add a second shot of 'A's and F's', one in which some 'old wounds' have been opened up with both Callie and Arizona, and do a little reassurance piece.

AN: As stated in the prompt, this follows the ficlet titled 'A's and F's'. Enjoy!

* * *

**Old Wounds**

The final scene of 300 fades to black and the credits start to roll. Throughout the movie, a fourteen year old Sofia sat in a corner of the couch, legs curled under her and a slice of half eaten Hawaiian pizza in front of her on the coffee table. In the other corner, a strong, tanned arm wraps around the blonde as Arizona leans back against her wife. Both surgeons have their own plates of pizza, along with a small pile of picked off pineapple. After their little talk earlier, Arizona suggested some cold pizza and a movie, and all three women couldn't imagine a more calming family night.

But now the movie is over, and Arizona is the first to move from her cozy spot. "Tell me again… why is 300 a 'family' movie?" The peds surgeon asks, still unclear as to why her two favorite girls in the world seem to always outvote her when it comes to picking films.

"Hello! Abs?" Sofia states, like her mother is dense or something.

"And legs." Callie adds, making blue eyes dart to the Latina only to get a smirk from those plump lips.

Arizona rolls her eyes and explains, "When I said 'good movie', I was thinking something like… "

"Finding Nemo?" Her daughter says.

"Cinderella?" Callie supplies.

"Ooo, Peter Pan!"

"Lady and the Tramp."

"Pocahontas."

The two keep pitching Disney movie titles back and forth, all the while Arizona just sits between them and takes the brunt of the teasing.

"Ok! So I like Disney, so what?" The blonde interrupts, pulling on a pout and sitting back against the back cushion with her arms crossed tightly crossed her chest. "Sorry that I think blood and guts and naked guys running across my TV screen doesn't count as relaxation. I get enough of that at work."

"You have naked guys running through your pediatrics ward? I should visit you at work more often." Sofia questions playfully, only to get a pillow tossed square at her head in retaliation.

"That's it. Bedtime, Ms. SmartAss." Arizona states, using her fake authoritative voice. Sofia pretends to huff and grumble about it, but quickly concedes.

"Night Mom." Sofia murmurs, bending down to place a kiss on Callie's cheek. She turns to find her other mother on her feet, and goes to wrap the blonde up in a tight hug. "Thanks, Ma. You know… for the talk earlier."

"Anytime, baby girl." Arizona whispers, returning her daughters hug in equal strength. But when Sofia goes to pull away, fair hands grab her shoulders to keep her close. "But I want to say one more thing… Upstairs, when I said Mom was the most amazing woman ever? I lied." Both sets of brown eyes furrow in confusion, then the blonde explains, "Because the most amazing woman ever created is in my arms right now."

A blush starts to heat beneath tanned cheeks and Sofia has to drop her gaze from bright blue eyes out of embarrassment. "Maaaa…."

"And maybe I'm biased, I don't know. But you, Sofia, are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. …And I know you're going to grow into an equally beautiful woman. One that's brilliant, and kind, and strong." Arizona whispers, her words being for her daughter's ears only even though her wife is close enough to hear every syllable. "Everything we've raised you to be. We are so proud of you, sweetie. And I know your Dad would be too." A single tear leaks from daughter's eyes, and Arizona smiles softly at the little girl she made breathe that scary day so long ago. The day where Arizona was afraid she wouldn't just lose one of her girls, but both. But she didn't, and now her life is full of love and happiness.

* * *

A couple hours later, Arizona finally makes it up the stairs and limps into her shared bedroom to find her wife already under the covers, the newest edition of her Orthopedic Journal in her hands. The blonde plops on her side of the bed and easily detaches her prosthesis from her body, setting it off to the side like any other night.

Already clad in her pajamas, the peds surgeon lays back in bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over her body. "God, this day was brutal." She groans, her hands running down her face roughly. Her right leg splays out towards the Latina, seeking some sort of skin on skin contact, but touches something else.

"Huh…" Arizona hums, "What's this?"

"No!" Callie yelps, reaching for the object but it's too late because the blonde has already fished it out from where the ortho surgeon was attempting to hide it under the covers.

It only takes a second for Arizona to figure out what her wife was trying to hide, and an unamused glare comes barreling out of blue eyes. "Really?"

"What?" Callie asks innocently, taking the book from her wife's grip. "I was curious."

"You fished out _my _30 plus year old yearbook because you were 'curious'?" Arizona asks, getting only a nod 'yes' in return. When she sees Callie quickly flip to the page which has a very young, and very metallic Arizona Robbins on it, she adds "And it just so happens to be bookmarked. How convenient for you."

"Stop whining, it's unattractive on you." Callie states offhandedly. "Besides, I wanted to see what my Arizona looked like when she was-"

"Metal mouth?" The blonde cuts in but scoots closer to the other woman to look over her shoulder.

"Aw, look at you." Callie coos, a painted fingernail pointing out a picture of a young blonde with a smile full of metal. "You were so cute, honey."

"Please…" Arizona groans in indifference. "I had so much wiring in my mouth I picked up HBO."

"Oh, stop it." The Latina sighs.

"You know what, since you got to see Metal Mouth, I get to see Unibrow." The peds surgeon states.

"Arizona!" Callie gasps in shock, but her wife is already pushing herself up and grabbing her crutches. She watches as Arizona makes a beeline for the Latina's stash of old memories, flipping through pictures and photo albums before coming to one that is from her middle school years.

"Ha! Found it." The blonde exclaims in triumph. "Now it's time for some payback." It doesn't take long for Arizona to find the right class and track down her young wife, rows and rows of black and white pictures staring back up at her. About halfway down on the page, the peds surgeon finds her, a toothy grin, a wild mane of black hair and soulful eyes identical to those of their daughter's.

"Horrible, isn't it." Callie says, staring at her photo with more than a hint of disgust.

Blue eyes turn from the yearbook and slowly track back to the grown adult version sitting next to her. "Yeah… awful." Arizona muses sarcastically.

"Oh, come on." Callie sighs, pointing to her picture. "See? Unibrow. And, if you didn't notice, I was a bit… you know." But when Arizona just stares blankly back at her, the Latina mumbles, "Chunky."

"What?! No! No." Arizona replies immediately. "You were… athletic." But the blonde can tell that it has already hit her wife, so she closes the yearbook and tosses the two off the bed before reclining back against the pillows next to the other woman.

"I went through hell, Arizona." Callie whispers after a few quiet moments. "And it makes me sick that our daughter is going through it too."

"I know, Calliope." Arizona murmurs, propping up on her side and brushing back a few stray raven locks from her wife's face.

"I mean, there were days where all I would do is stare at myself in the mirror and cry. Because I wasn't… I was heavy, and I had a darker complexion, and darker hair, and I had hips…" Callie rambles, not realizing how much of her own issues are being brought up because of Sofia's issue in the school locker room. "It'd be one thing if all those other girls would just leave me alone, you know? Leave the geek with the unibrow and chews on her hair alone. But… they tormented me. Luckily no one could ever agree on a single horrible nickname for me, so I was spared that. But still, it was awful."

"I think… I think that those years are hard on everyone." Arizona supplies, her hand trailing down the length of her wife's body and interlacing her fingers with the bone breakingly strong hand resting on the Latina's stomach. "Even the 'popular' kids. They're all just trying to figure out who they are. …Imagine coming to terms with your sexuality at that age on top of everything else."

Callie's grip tightens on her wife's, and she asks, "How'd you do it?"

The blonde takes a deep breath, her refreshed memories playing back in front of her eyes. "I had an amazing support system. My parents, after the initial shock wore off, were amazing about it all. And Tim, well, I pretty much ruined every girl on girl sex fantasy he ever had." A loud belt of laughter comes roaring from her wife, making Arizona giggle.

"But he was there for me when I needed him. Same with my parents. …Same with you." Arizona adds, nudging her battered limb against one of the Latina's legs. "That's all anyone needs, Calliope. A family, people that love you unconditionally. And Sofia has that in us. So… I'm not worried. Sure, she'll get called some horrible things. And yeah, she'll get made fun of because she has two moms. But… it'll make her stronger in the end. Look at you. You're the fiercest woman I know and you don't take crap from nobody… besides me, occasionally."

"Only because I have to." Callie says playfully, reaching around the blonde and pulling her wife down to nestle into the taller woman's body. "But still… She's my baby, and I can't help but get all 'Mama Bear' about all of this."

"Well, if all else fails…" Arizona sighs against her wife's chest. "I'll teach her how to punch."

"Arizona." The Latina pokes at the blonde's side.

"What? There are only so many cheeks you can turn before all that's left to turn is a right hook." The peds surgeon states firmly. When dark eyes crack open and find blue, Arizona shrugs and adds, "It worked for me."


	18. Riding the Rails

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Callie and Arizona never met before..meets in a train and immediately they feel the sparks fly between them, thereafter they have sex in one of their train's chamber.

AN: Since when did I become a 'smut writer'? Somehow I have about 20 prompts requesting SEX. Not that I mind, of course. But… oh well. Here's some dirty times for your enjoyment!

* * *

**Riding the Rails**

The muggy air of summer night makes Arizona's top cling to her skin as the blonde marches down the stairs into the depths of Boston's subway system. She usually doesn't travel this late at night, especially by herself, but an extended study session at her university's library kept her out later than she had planned. The med student tries not to let the idea of muggers, rapists, and killers trickle into her brain, but when you flip on the news and find yet another woman has been victimized, it's hard not to have those kind of images.

Every couch and scuff of a shoe makes blue eyes flash to the source, a fair hand gripped tightly to her emergency can of pepper spray. She's not alone on the platform, but still it is deserted enough to increase her sense of dread. The weight of her bag pulls at her shoulder, and the hopeful surgeon in training readjusts it just as the subway comes barreling into the station.

Doors slide open and a handful of late night travelers disembark before the blonde hops on. Her nose scrunches at the usual smell of the subway, and she quickly takes a seat just inside the door so she has a clear view of the rest of the car. Her stop is a few minutes away so Arizona decides to get some more studying in during the trip and she pulls out her notebook.

Just as the doors start to glide close, she hears someone calling out "Wait, wait, wait…" Blue eyes look up just in time to see a woman barely make it through the doors before they close and the subway takes off.

Arizona turns her attention back to her notes in front of her, but her gaze is drawn to the woman who barely made the train. She's in her early twenties with a beautiful caramel complexion and dark locks that flow well past her shoulders. Arizona's eyes skim the delicious curves of this stranger's body and she finds herself crossing her legs a bit tighter. It's obvious that this gorgeous creature does not share Arizona's fear of the night because she has her earphones plugging into her ears and is swaying along to whatever lively music is playing. There are more than enough open seats in their subway car but the Latina chooses to stand, one hand grasping the pole next to her while she dips, sways and dances.

For some reason Arizona finds herself completely drawn to this woman. Her pure lack of regard of others judgment only enforced when the dark haired beauty starts to sing along with the tune playing on her iPod. Not only is it a feast for the eyes, but also the ears.

She's not sure how long she has been staring but when deep brown eyes find hers, Arizona just smiles. She knows she's been caught, but for some reason she doesn't care. And to her surprise the Latina smiles back, the air being knocked out of Arizona's body by the full force of that mega-watt grin the stranger has.

And if that smile wasn't enough, Arizona's heart starts to pound when the Latina takes a step towards her. Then another. Then another. Blue eyes don't pull away from the woman even when she is standing right in front of the blonde.

"This seat taken?" She asks, gesturing to the open seat right next to Arizona.

"Nope." The blonde answers. She uncrosses then recrosses her legs as the stranger sits, pulling one ear bud from her ear.

"Callie." The woman states, eliciting a confused look from the student. "My name. It's Callie." She adds, holding out her right hand.

"Oh! Um, Arizona." The blonde replies, taking the tanned hand in hers and the two exchange a quick handshake.

"So, Arizona…" Callie muses, almost like she's testing the woman's name on her tongue. "What brings you down to the depths this fine evening?"

Arizona holds up her notebook and says, "Studying at the university library. Got midterms next week. What about you? Are you a student at BCU?"

"No. No… I'm umm, I'm actually just getting resituated." The Latina answers, again earning another confused look. "I mean, eventually, yes I'll be going to school there but… I just finished a four year tour with the Peace Corps."

"Wow!" Arizona gasps. "Where did you go?"

"Botswana, mostly." Callie replies, turning a bit so she can face the blonde. "It was… amazing. I mean, of course it was sad and heart wrenching, but also beautiful."

"I can imagine…" Arizona sighs, the two women's gazes finding each other's and remaining locked. In most social situations it would be deemed awkward to stare at someone like this, but for some reason neither woman mind. It's almost as if a silent conversation is being had between them just through their shared looks.

When the subway starts to slow, Callie reaches forward and brushes a lock o blonde hair behind the woman's ear and asks, "So, Arizona, is there someone waiting for you at home? A boyfriend perhaps?..." She's fishing, and she knows the blonde knows, but Callie doesn't care. The intensity of those blue eyes have drawn her in since the Latina barely made the train.

Arizona chuckles softly and answers, "No. Definitely no boyfriend. …Or anyone else for that matter."

"That's too bad." Callie whispers, a soft smile pulling up just one corner of her mouth. She leans in an inch and stops, allowing the blonde time to put on the brakes if she doesn't want this to happen, but Arizona finds herself leaning in as well. The screech of subway breaks and the whipping of the train flying through the tunnel is the only thing they hear as their eyes close and lips touch in their first kiss. It doesn't last long, a seemingly chaste kiss but still packing as much electricity as an entire thunderstorm.

The subway comes to a halt outside the next platform, the doors opening and the few other people in the couple's car stepping off. Their faces remain close, forehead resting against forehead as they stare into each other's eyes. And when the subway doors close, Callie's lips seek out the blonde's for another kiss. This one more demanding, pressing into the other woman and seeking admittance. Arizona gasps at the suddenness of it, but eagerly invites her in, a fair hand coming up to cup the Latina's cheek.

Their embrace starts to heat up and before she realizes it, Arizona finds herself straddling the other woman's lap. Strong hands squeeze the blonde's thighs, knead her shapely ass and pull the students center into the Latina's body even harder.

Callie breaks their kiss first, stars exploding behind her eyes from the lack of oxygen, and she gasps, "Tell me to stop." But Arizona wouldn't dare to stop this, and instead sucks on the sweet, tanned flesh of the Latina's neck.

Caramel hands dip under the blonde's skirt, skimming naked flesh as she makes her way further and further north. They wrap around and find very little material covering Arizona's ass, groaning at the feel of the student's skin against palms.

When Arizona feels those hands hesitate in their exploration, lips leave the Latina's neck and she pulls away to find dark brown eyes looking up at her. They're questioning, almost pleading for permission.

"Yes." Arizona gasps, her hips undulating into Callie's body in search of some sort of relief. "Please, God, yes." Callie doesn't need to be told again and she quickly pulls aside the blonde's panties, her fingers sinking into moist heat. The blonde cries out in pleasure, her nails digging into the nape of the Latina's neck where she is holding on for dear life.

Arizona bucks and rides Callie's hand, a skilled thumb playing with her bundle of nerves on every down stroke. All this is so new and foreign and exciting for the blonde. This stranger, in essence, bringing her this much pleasure. The feel of the soft, yet strong woman beneath her. The idea of how easily they could get caught… but she doesn't care. Something about Callie sets Arizona on fire like never before. And it's not long before a familiar tightening pulls at the pit of her stomach.

"Yes…" Arizona groans, her breath washing over the Latina's face as they stare into each other's eyes. "Don't- don't stop- I'm so- oh god-" Her broken sentences and strangled whimpers of pleasure make Callie tingle with desire. Her fingers hook within the blonde, playing on that sweet spot with every outward thrust.

Muscled walls start to tremble and strong fingers are pulled in even deeper as Arizona tumbles over the edge. Thighs clamp around the Latina as the blonde's orgasm rips through her, and Callie holds the woman close as she rides out her high. Cries and moans and whispered 'Callie's' spill from pink lips, blending into some kind of magical soundtrack that Callie immediately becomes addicted to.

When strength returns to her muscles, Arizona pulls away slightly from the Latina and a shaky hand runs through blonde hair. She doesn't know what to say, because… what do you say to a perfect stranger after doing what they just did? But Callie doesn't mind, she just smiles and withdraws her slick fingers from the blonde's depths, bringing them up to her lips and groaning at Arizona's sweet taste.

Their knocked from their bubble by the subway coming to a halt and the doors sliding open. Arizona is shocked to see that this is her stop, afraid that this encounter might be at its end. But instead, she says, "I live about five minutes from here. Do you want to get a cup of coffee… or something?"

A crooked smile pulls at Callie's lips, the blonde's taste still on her tongue, and she answers, "Definitely."


	19. Riding the Rails - Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So… guess what? Yep, more sexy times. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

**Riding the Rails – Part 2**

Arizona leads Callie back to her place, the blonde's body still tingling from the release the Latina gave her in the middle of their empty subway car. Their fingers remain intertwined during their journey, and their pace much slower than one would expect of a couple seeking a quick fix. For some reason, both know that whatever is about to happen _will _happen, so there is no need to rush to it. Their walk is leisurely, Callie taking in the sights of the new city as they go.

But finally Arizona turns them up the stoop of one of many brownstones along a quiet street. One can almost sense the history behind those ancient walls, hear the marching of centuries old footsteps pounding the pavement. A dog from somewhere further down the block barks after some figment of his imagination, and there is a man with a lit cigarette held between his lips walking the other way on the opposite sidewalk. Other than that, the two are all alone on the streetlamp lit corridor.

The Latina waits patiently as Arizona digs out her keys, slipping the piece into the lock and turning the rusty mechanism until the heavy door gives. Up two flights of stairs, and walking the short length of the hallway, the couple find themselves outside of the blonde's apartment. Blue eyes are focused at her hands, trying to find the corresponding key, when a tanned finger hooks under her chin and pulls her gaze up. Soft, warm lips mold to hers, and Arizona feels Callie wrap her strong arms around the shorter woman.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Callie hums, her lips never leaving the blonde's.

"Hmm?" Arizona sighs.

"I think you should get that door unlocked." The Latina says, grinning when she feels the other woman smiling into their kiss.

Somehow Arizona manages to get the correct key into the lock, and soon the apartment door closes behind them, the blonde locking the rest of the world out with a simple flick of her wrist. Dark eyes survey the dimly lit home, the warmth and smell of the place being more than welcoming. Almost like coming home.

As Arizona drops her keys and bag into their place next to the door, Callie meanders around the room, her gaze skimming the multiple picture frames along the fireplace mantle and set up on end tables. She recognizes many of the places pictured, such as Arizona with a young man who looks much like her, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The Great Wall of China, and many other places far away from where they are right now. Finally, chocolate eyes land on a photo of a group of four, one being Arizona, another being, what could be, an older version of the blonde, along with two men in uniform. The elder is in his dress blues, shiny medals sparkling in the camera flash, while the younger man is in his own, simpler version of dress blues. No medals, very little flashiness except for his wide, dimpled smile.

"That's my brother." Arizona supplies when she notices Callie lingering at her favorite picture. "The day he graduated from boot camp."

Callie just smiles, and her eyes catch the small stitching on the man's chest. "Robbins…" She muses, then turns to face Arizona. "Arizona Robbins?" The blonde nods, a warm smile still present on her face, and Callie shuffles towards her. "You are beautiful, Arizona Robbins." She murmurs, her lips seeking Arizona's again. They've only known the taste of this woman for a half hour, but already Callie knows there is no other woman out there that could ever taste as sweet as Arizona.

But this time it's Arizona who dials up the intensity, her tongue peeking out and swiping along the length of a plump lower lip. A grunt of excitement spills from the Latina's mouth, but is quickly swallowed by the blonde as she pushes into the woman. Hands tangle in long, black locks and Arizona starts to pull Callie towards the one bedroom her apartment has. But the stronger woman decides to take control and hoists the blonde up, long legs instinctively wrapping around the Latina's waist.

"Which way?" Callie groans as teeth nip and tug at her lips, pushing Arizona back against the nearest wall and grinding their hips together. Words don't seem to form on the blonde's tongue, it being busy doing something much more pleasurable, so instead Arizona tugs at the left shoulder of the Latina's shirt.

The two bounce up and down the hallway, pictures becoming crooked on their posts, and other decorations tumbling to the floor. Callie finally reaches the open door, finding her target, and she stumbles her way towards the bed. Placing a knee on the edge of the mattress, Callie tips forward and a squeal falls from pink lips as Arizona unexpectedly falls backwards. They land together, their embrace never faltering, and continue with their kiss right where they left off.

Hands claw at their bodies, desperately needing to rid one another of their clothes. Arizona is the first to pull a shirt off of them, revealing deep purple bra restraining caramel breasts and a vast expanse of warm flesh comprising of Callie's torso. The blonde palms Callie's chest, eliciting a sharp thrust of her hips out of surprise, sending the Latina's need and desire to another level.

Tanned hands work at ridding Arizona of her skirt, slipping it off long, smooth legs as dark eyes skim their length. Her jaw drops when the sight she's only been able to touch, and not see, comes into view. Even thought the blonde's scent is still on her fingers, having Arizona's sex open and waiting for her makes Callie simmer with heat. But her gaze of the damp panties is ended when frantic hands cup her face and pull plump lips back in for a hard kiss.

"What's- what's your name?" Arizona gasps between their joined lips.

"Torres." Callie groans, pushing up on her elbows to put some space between them. "Calliope- Callie. Callie Torres." The Latina's mind is so clouded that she let slip her real name and she tries to cover it. Arizona heard it, and it becomes her new favorite word.

"Calliope…" The student whispers, blue eyes staring up into nearly black eyes above her. The atmosphere shifts, and when Arizona pulls the Latina back down by the base of her neck, their kiss is slower. Less frenzied, but more passionate. The blonde's hands run down Callie's back, and skilled fingers quickly work at the clasp she finds there, freeing the Latina's breasts from their restraint.

A moan rumbles from deep within Callie's chest when she feels herself being cupped and teased by Arizona, thumbs playing over hard nipples and pinched between fair fingers. The fire raging through her body is enough to consume an entire forest, and Callie is positive that if she doesn't get some relief soon she will surely combust.

With a soft hand on a tanned shoulder, Arizona pushes the Latina sideways, rolling them so that the blonde is now on top. Her lips leave those of Callie's and start to trek south. She takes one pert nipple within her mouth, her tongue flicking it while her teeth nip, and then repeats the process with the other. All the while, fair hands are working furiously to rid the woman of her pants. The rip of her zipper being pulled down causes Callie's hips to buck, grinding into the woman above her and sending a flash of white hot pleasure coursing through her veins.

And when Arizona snakes a hand beneath her undone pants, under her panties, through her curls, and cups her sex, Callie is sure this is how she's going to die. Pink lips continue their work on brown nipples while Arizona flicks and caresses the Latina's bundle of nerves. A pool of liquid sex collects in her hands and the sound of Callie's whimperings become her favorite sounds and sensations.

Without warning, two digits slide home and Callie's cries become silent, all breath leaving her body. A thumb works at her nub while Arizona pumps into the woman's depths, all the while never ceasing her work on Callie's chest.

Hands seek purchase in anything that will hold her down. Blonde hair, the bed sheets around them, the headboard right about her, Callie doesn't care. She needs something to hold her in place because she is sure that Arizona is about to send her into another world. Tightness pulls at her center and the Latina knows it's coming, her gasps for air becoming more and more ragged. But then fingers leave her core and brown eyes open to find blue staring up at her from her chest.

Callie watches as Arizona brings her dripping fingers to her lips, taking them in one and a time and sucking the Latina's juices from her digits. Blue eyes roll back in her head and the blonde groans, "Oh god…" Her taste buds ignite and Arizona knows that she is done for. Everything about this woman below her makes Arizona quiver, and her taste is no different.

When she sees the blonde start to move, Callie weakly asks "Wh-where are you going?"

"I need more…" Arizona replies, shimmying down the length of the Latina and yanking her pants free. The blonde allows a half second to appreciate the sight of the now ruined pants shielding Callie's entrance, but the need for more of the woman's sweet nectar quickly overruns Arizona. Once the underwear join the pile of clothes littering the floor, the blonde settles on her stomach and wraps her arms around parted legs, pulling Callie's center closer to her. The musky scent hits her full force and makes Arizona dizzy. Never before has her own body responded so strongly to that of another woman's. But she doesn't think that odd because Calliope Torres has to be some kind of goddess.

The first swipe of a tongue against her slit sends a shock wave through Callie, nearly sending her through the roof. Arizona takes some lazy, probing licks at first, acquainting herself with the Latina's body. But then her need overtakes her, and the blonde become ferocious. Lips and teeth and a tongue assault Callie as if Arizona has never had a single meal in her life. The flood of pleasure flowing from her center seems unreal, like any second now the Latina will open her eyes and all of this will have been some crazy dream. That she will wake up in a puddle of her own arousal, and any woman Callie will ever been with from then on would be a complete let down.

But brown eyes open and glance down her body, finding Arizona's face buried between her legs. It isn't a dream. This is real. And Arizona can't get enough of her.

That pulling of her center quickly reappears and Callie knows it won't take long. She was so close even before Arizona touched her, and now to have her tongue buried between her folds… it's all too much.

Arizona can hear the change in the woman's breathing, and feel the tension swelling in the strong thighs around her head. She knows the Latina's release is close and Arizona wants to drink it all in. So with one last suck of her bundle of nerves, the blonde glides her tongue into the depths of the Latina. The dams break and Callie's body sends her over the edge. Her legs snap around Arizona's head to keep her in place and hips buck as she rides out her orgasm. The woman's sex runs down the blonde's throat, coating her insides with the sweetest drink imaginable.

After what seems like an hour, her body relaxes and her legs release their hold on Arizona. Callie is totally spent, every ounce of energy being drained from her and drank up by the blonde.

"Wow…" She breathes out, a dimpled smile appearing above her. "You… you're… wow…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Arizona plays, laying a soft kiss against parted lips then rolling to the side and lying back on the mattress. The blonde's left hand finds the Latina's right between their two bodies, and their fingers play with one another's as the two recover from their intense encounter. Neither comment on the fact that it's all just so… natural. Almost like they were made to do this. To be here, with each other.

Instead, Arizona tips her head to the side and smiles at the satisfied profile she see's next to her, and asks, "So, Calliope… How about that cup of coffee?"


	20. First Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Arizona first dance (with Callie) after the amputation, at Bailey's wedding.' Shonda tweeted that her favorite Calzona moment so far this season is going to be at Bailey's wedding (9x10).

AN: So I know it's been forever since I've done a one-shot but I found this prompt buried in my very large stack of saved messages, and figured since the episode is right around the corner I should give it a shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**First Dance**

Weddings are a time of new beginnings and promises, of love and vows, of family and loved ones to gather around a witness two people pledge their lives to each other. It's a time of celebration and smiles, and to toast a new couple. And that's exactly what Dr. Miranda Bailey's wedding is. After some initial complications of getting her to the alter, Arizona, Callie and Meredith succeeded in their main duty as bridesmaids. …Bride watch.

And now it's time to relax, kick back and enjoy the good food, good drinks, and even better company. The live band is putting out some great music and the dance floor has been packed since the newly wed's first dance. Champagne flows freely and more than one Seattle Grace Mercy West surgeon is feeling the effects. April and Jackson seem to be trying to make another baby out there on the dance floor for all to see while Alex Karev puts his moves on one of the newest interns. Meredith and Derek are lost in their own little pretty pink bubble, leaving Arizona alone in the sea of couples.

But she's not alone, of course. Blue eyes glance back out over the dance floor and immediately find Callie being twirled in the arms of Richard Webber. A slight twinge of jealousy courses through the blonde but is quickly quelled when Arizona remembers it was her idea for the Latina to get out and dance. She knows how much Callie loves to dance, it was one of their first dates. The sight of the Latina's body swaying majestically with a steady melody is something Arizona never tires of. And it wasn't that long ago that it was t_heir_ first dance, but now it all seems like some distant dream. Any thoughts of yanking her wife from the man's arms and taking Callie for a lap around the dance floor is sent up in smoke whenever the blonde moves her left leg. The constant reminder of the worst event in her life is strapped there, all ten pounds of it. It's always there, like some sort of nightmare she can't wake up from.

The song dies out but quickly picks up the beat of another and Arizona downs the last half of her champagne while she watches Derek cut in, taking the surgeon who saved his multimillion dollar hand into his arms and set about the dance floor the way Arizona just can't. She should be over it by now. Arizona has told herself too many times to count that there are things she just can't do now. Like she can't stand for eight hours straight in surgery then attempt to put all her weight on her left foot. …Because she will soon come face to face with the floor. And she can't race off to the ER at the moment a 911 page comes in. …Because a dying kid can't wait for her to limp through the halls with her cane.

Arizona is too deep into her own personal pity party to hear the next song fade out and the crowd applaud. It's only when a warm hand is placed across the back of her bare shoulders do blue eyes look up to find the flushed face of her wife.

"Have fun?" Arizona asks, trying to hide the venom in her voice with a fake smile.

"Yeah." Callie replies, slightly out of breath from all the dancing. "Though, I got to tell you, Derek isn't the most graceful swan in the lake, if you know what I mean." Despite her mood, Callie's comment gets a slight chuckle out of the blonde, stemming the steady rolling anger for just a few minutes.

The band takes a couple minute break but then is back for even more fun. Callie is once again pulled from her chair and spends the number swaying with Owen, the man doing his best to keep a strong front in front of Cristina.

When a very familiar tune starts to fill the air, Arizona's ears perk up. It's not just any song, no. No this song is her song, Callie's song. …It's _their_ song, the song they danced to just after being pronounced wife and wife by the same woman who was wedded today.

That warm hand reappears on her back and Arizona slowly turns to find Callie, red dress and all, staring down at her with a smile. "Can I have this dance?" She asks, hand held out to her wife in offering.

"Calliope…" Arizona sighs.

"Arizona." The Latina replies just as weakly.

A heat starts to build in the blonde's cheeks and Arizona mutters, "You know that I can't… my leg won't… I don't know-"

"Arizona," Callie interjects, kneeling down so that she's looking up at her wife. "This is a wedding. We're both in dresses. The band is playing our song. …And I want to dance with my wife." She can see the emotion swirling behind Arizona's eyes but Callie isn't going to give up on this. The woman has been making leaps and strides in her recovery, but mentally and emotionally Arizona is still distant.

"Please, honey…" Callie pleads with the woman. "You're the only one I want to dance with."

A long beat passes and Callie is sure that her wife is about to shut her out again, but then an ivory hand reaches out for Callie to take. She quickly rights herself and helps her wife to stand, leading them to the dance floor among the masses.

Arizona's grip is tight on the Latina, and when Callie turns to face her Arizona loops her arms around the back of her wife's neck, using the woman to stay upright. Tanned hands wrap around a trim waist and Callie shuffles in closer to the blonde until no daylight is visible between them. All around them guests stop in their own dancing to make room for the couple until it's just them on the dance floor. Everyone looking on takes a moment to acknowledge what it is they are witnessing. It's not a disabled woman having her first dance with her wife after an accident, and it's not a rocky relationship correcting its course, but a shining beacon of strength and love.

Unaware of the fact that every eye in the room is on them, Arizona keeps her grip tight around Callie's neck as they slowly sway back and forth to the same song they danced to years ago. Back when the worst thing that happened between them was Africa and the baby daddy drama. All that seems so simple and ridiculous now, because so much has changed. And yet… Arizona finds herself in the arms of the woman she loves while Sofia happily plays with her fellow flower girl, Zola. And that's something, isn't it?

So with a ragged breath, Arizona whispers, "Don't let me fall."

A smile appears on Callie's face, seeing a glimmer of her old Arizona returning to blue eyes, and replies, "Don't worry. …I'll catch you."


	21. One Side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: One-shot based in Arizona and Callie testimony at the trial (that probably gonna happen in 9.12). The description of those 4 days by both of them.

AN: I decided to alter the prompt a bit just to keep it from dragging on. But if there is enough demand, I'm open to writing a follow up. Enjoy!

* * *

**One Side**

The ticking of a clock.

_The scratching of bugs._

The wailing of sirens.

_The howling of wolves._

The darkness of the apartment.

_The darkness of the wilderness._

In Arizona's mind it's all the same. She could just as easily be back sitting in the wrecked fuselage of the downed plane as opposed to sitting in eerily silent apartment she shares with her wife and daughter. Her heart beats so loud that it sounds like an African drum and a cool sweat breaks across her forehead. The smell of burnt chicken still hanging in the air tastes of jet fuel, and fringe of a pillow her fingers are playing with feels like human hair.

"_Arizona, look at me. …Arizona, I need to see your leg. …Arizona, Mark is crashing again. You need to let him go."_

"Arizona?"

Her mind snaps to the present and wide blue eyes flash to the woman standing ten feet in front of her. Even in the darkness she can see the look of unease in her wife's features, probably because she was standing there for a minute before Arizona even realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"Are you ok?" Callie asks softly.

"Yeah." Her wife replies, but her voice has that same emptiness Callie heard for months following the crash.

"It's two in the morning." The ortho surgeon says, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." The blonde answers.

And her wife just nods. Sleep has been an elusive concept for the couple all week. The trial is underway and all week long they have had to sit in the courtroom and listen as expert after expert breaks down the crash. One side argues that it was the plane, its mechanical failures, that resulted in it being torn apart at 10,000 feet while the other blames the freak electrical storm. Pointing fingers and excuses. That's all it's been.

But today the victims take the stand. The survivors. …If they can be called that. Sure, they're breathing. But each and every one of them is scared in some way. Either physically, costing one a leg and another the chance of ever operating again, or emotionally, forcing grown adults to sleep with the light on and hyperventilate at the thought of ever getting on another plane again. And today they will be forced to bring it all back up, talk about those hellish four days that have changed their lives so permanently.

"You want to talk about it?" Callie asks. She wants to take the seat next to Arizona, place a hand on her wife's leg and provide her some sort of physical comfort, but she doesn't. Instead she sits in the arm chair next to her, facing the blonde, and seeks out clouded blue eyes.

"Talking is the last thing I want to do." Arizona answers in a ragged voice. How is she ever supposed to get over what happened when everyone is so intent on reliving it time after time after time. That's how Arizona deals with things. She locks it up in a tight little box then throws it into the deepest and darkest hole she can dig. The peds surgeon distances herself, pulls away, she bails when things get hard. But it's hard to run when the evidence of it all is strapped to the stump she now calls a leg.

They sit in silence, darkness consuming them until another flash of blue and red bounces around the apartment, the wail of an ambulance signaling another dying soul arriving at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"I can't do this." The blonde finally says. "I can't. I can't get up there and talk about it, Callie. I can't, I won't. I won't do it."

"You have to, honey." Callie replies, taking a shaking hand in hers. "I'll be right there, Arizona. I know you're scared but you-"

"No, you don't know!" Arizona snaps. "You don't know what it was like. You don't know how Mark faded away in my lap. You don't know what it feels like for your bone to get slowly eaten away by bugs and bacteria. You don't know what it's like to think that you may never see your daughter again. You don't know."

Callie sits there and lets her wife rant, tears pooling in the corner of sad brown eyes. And when Arizona's words drift off into the night, she whispers, "Then tell me." Not once has her wife ever brought up those four days she spent out in the forest, fighting for her life. Their therapist said not to push it, so Callie hasn't. Their therapist said Arizona would open up to Callie when she felt comfortable enough to do so, but it hasn't happened. And she really doesn't want to hear the story for the first time while her wife is giving testimony, so now Callie is pushing.

"Tell me, Arizona. Talk to me. Tell me what it was like, let me understand." Callie pleads.

"You _couldn't_ understand." The blonde sneers.

And then it clicks. Arizona doesn't believe Callie has the capacity to understand what she, what any of them went through out on that mountainside. And maybe she's right, maybe Callie can't imagine what it's like to hear the night's predators fight over the body of their dead friend, but she does know pain. And heart ached. She knows what it means to feel like all hope is lost.

"Our bench." Callie whispers, drawing blue eyes up to hers again.

"What?" Arizona asks in confusion.

"Our bench." Her wife says again, quickly flicking away an unshed tear. "That's where I was going to scatter your ashes. Our bench that looks over Seattle." She can tell this is not what Arizona was expecting, so Callie keeps going. "All those times we met for lunch there, all the talks we had. …All those times you stole a kiss from me. …It's where I fell in love you, Arizona. And that's the first place that came to mind when the police and rescue workers told us that we needed to prepare ourselves. That… even if they could find… the plane, that it was likely that you wouldn't be…"

She takes a second to wipe away the tears that are now falling, and then says, "You're right, Arizona. I don't know what it was like out there. …But you don't know what it was like here. Four days. …_Four days_, I thought you were gone. I didn't know if I still had a wife. I didn't know if Sofia still had her Mama, or her Dad. I didn't know. You knew that you were alive but I didn't!"

A sheen covers blue eyes as Arizona listens to her wife's pain and agony, pain Arizona never realized was still present. For months all they've focused on is her leg, the damn leg that nearly cost them their relationship. And Arizona never realized that something deeper was plaguing her wife all along.

"I didn't breathe for four days." Callie whispers. "I don't even remember day from night but I remember sitting with Owen at that conference table. Waiting. …Watching the phone. Just waiting for something. Anything. I sat there, praying to God, that you were alive because I couldn't lose you. Not yet, Arizona. I prayed that I wouldn't be the only one sending Sofia out on her first date, or watching her walk across the stage at graduation. And I prayed... Arizona, I prayed so hard that you would come home to me."

"And you did…" Callie sighs, reaching across and cupping a tear stained cheek of her wife's. "And I know you're hurt, honey. I know that, but you're not alone. I told you that I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you kick and scream, Arizona, I'm not leaving you. Not ever." Arizona's lips begin to quiver as Callie's words finally sink in, and the blonde can feel all her layers of protection being stripped away under her wife's touch.

"So whether you talk to me right now or I have to hear it all for the first time today in court, I'm here. I'm always going to be here. For you." Callie adds, her voice thick with tears and emotion. "Because I love you."

And that's when the dam break and tears fall unabashed from blue eyes. All her fears and locked away pains are brought to a head and Arizona lets it all go. She's pulled into the warm body of her wife as Callie comes to her side, wrapping strong, loving, protecting arms around the weeping woman. They've come so far since that moment when Alex Karev burst into the OR and told Callie that her wife was crashing. Months and months she spent torturing herself because of those three little words.

_Cut if off._

It's still so fresh in her memory, but they've moved past it. Sometimes together, sometimes not. But they are working through the tragedy of that fateful flight, even if it means taking solace in the arms of each other.

"We'll make it through this, Arizona." Callie whispers. "I promise." And that's one promise she will keep.


	22. The Other Side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: This is a follow up to 'One Side'. Read that one before reading this one. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Other Side**

It's raining again. It always rains in Seattle. Arizona used to think it was calming, soothing. That it brought the greenest of green grass and the brightest of bright flowers to life. The sound of it plinking against the windows of their apartment was often the only thing heard besides the deep breathing of her and her girlfriend, her fiancé, her wife sleeping peacefully. But now all Arizona can hear is laughing when the gentle drops smack against their car's windshield.

"We're here." Callie announces as she shifts the car into park just outside the courthouse. It feels like there is a vice around her chest at the thought of what she will be hearing today. Testimony from not only her friends, but the woman who slipped the silver band onto her finger years ago, detailing the horror of those four lost days up in the mountains of the great North West.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches for the door handle, but stops when Arizona whispers, "It never rained up there."

The ortho surgeon freezes, her eyes darting back to her still unmoving wife, and waits. Just this morning it seemed like they made some progress, but even though Callie finally told Arizona what it was like for her during those days when she didn't know whether the blonde was alive or dead, Arizona never opened up in return. They cried, and they hugged. And then, when the hours seemed to slip away from them, they spent the morning with their beautiful daughter, but they never talked again.

"You'd think that it'd rain on a mountain but it didn't." Arizona says, laughing to herself at the absurdity of it. "It didn't rain." Callie remains frozen, afraid that just the slightest of moves would somehow jolt her wife from this little rift that seems to have appeared, so she just sits and listens.

"Cristina… she was supposed to find the water but all she could talk about was finding her damn shoe. And Meredith was… All I could do was sit there." A voice, seemingly a thousand miles away, spills from parted pink lips and Arizona barely recognizes as her own. "Tim used to be a boy scout, he knew how to build fires and find water. …But all I could do was sit there with my bone sticking out of my leg." Her hand drifts to her leg and the feeling of cold, hard plastic beneath her pants does little to block the memory of that pain.

"And at night, it got so dark. …I've never experienced darkness like that. When you were little, would you lie awake at night, scared because your eyes would play tricks on you?" She asks, her gaze never leaving the windshield where drop after drop of rain beads down the glass.

"Yeah." Callie whispers.

"That's what it was like." Arizona says. "Only… it wasn't my imagination. Because there really were monsters out there. I kept telling Mark that it was going to be ok, that we'd make it but I knew that he knew I was just saying it for me. I was scared… but he wasn't. He was ready to go but I just… I couldn't let him. I pleaded with him to hang on because I couldn't go home and tell our daughter that her daddy wasn't here anymore."

A tear leaks for sad brown eyes as Callie listens to her wife describe her best friend's struggle. When that phone finally rang and Callie received word that both of her loved one's had survived, she dropped to her knees and thanked God. Prepare yourself, the man said. Prepare for the worst. For days and days that's all Callie could hear. Her mind brought up memories of that day when the plane crashed in Seattle and the hospital cleared its emergency room. …They waited. For hours. And hours. Each second ticking by meant less hope that anyone had survived. Hundreds of lives were lost from that plane crash, save for one. So what were the chances of Arizona and Mark walking out of their plane crash alive?

But then it happened. She got that phone call that told her that her wife was alive, and her best friend was barely hanging on. She spent four days trying to figure out how to make it without them and now they were back. Arizona was alive, her wife, the woman she loved. And Mark, her best friend, her daughter's father. They were alive. …For now.

"I thought about you, you know." Arizona whispers, pulling Callie back to the present. "When I got so cold it felt like my bones were made of ice… I thought about you. About us. I thought about all the things I never got to tell you, all the trips I ever wanted to take with you and how I dreamed of our life together in the future. …And I thought about Sofia." A strangled cry rattles around her throat and Arizona tries to swallow the emotions that seem to be overtaking her.

"When Cristina had to tend to my leg, flush the bugs and the dirt from it… I thought about her to try and forget the pain." The blonde continues, her voice thick and rough. "I remembered all those nights I spent watching her in the NICU, telling her how strong she was. …How brave. I tried to be half as brave as her, because I wanted to see her grow up. I told Mark that when we got out of there that we'd take her to Disney World, get her a pair of those mouse ears, you know? And I think we should do that."

"Yeah, yeah we can do that." Callie says with a small smile.

"Do you… do you ever wish that…" Arizona starts, her eyes slowly closing as her hand clenches the flesh just above her prosthesis.

"Wish what?" Her wife asks softly.

Blue eyes finally look away from the windshield and find brown staring back at her. "That it was the other way around? …That it was Mark here and I-"

"Don't." Callie cuts her off, her voice sharp as steel which makes the blonde flinch. "Arizona, don't you even think that. I know you feel guilty but don't you dare ask me that. Yes, I loved Mark. He was my best friend. …But you are my _wife._ You're the one who I want to spend my life with. You're the one that I go to sleep dreaming about and wake up thinking about. You're the one Sofia calls out for in the middle of the night."

She reaches across the council and finds a death grip on her wife's hand, and she says, "I don't know what all happened out on that mountain, and I probably never will know. And I know that you still harbor some anger towards me because of your leg. And I know that you feel guilty that you're still here when Mark isn't. But I want you to listen to me, and listen real good. …There is no one, _no one_, that I need in my life more than you. You and Sofia, that's it. So, no. I don't wish it was the other way around, I don't wish that I had let Karev try to save your leg, and I don't wish that Owen would have given me the go ahead sooner because any one of those things could have meant that I'd lost the love of my life. …And I couldn't survive that." She takes the hand held between her own and places it against her chest, letting her wife feel how strongly her heart is beating.

"You're right here, honey. Right there, in my heart. Somehow, when I swore I was done with men and women… somehow you burrowed your way in. And you never left." They share a smile, and when a tear cascades from Arizona's eye Callie wipes it away before pulling her wife in for an awkward hug across the center console. It's not what she thought she'd hear, and Callie is sure she will hear many more details in court today, but Arizona finally opened up about her struggle out in the wild for those four days.

They part when they hear the sound of another car's doors closing, and both women look over to find the sullen looking couple of Meredith and Derek. No one is looking forward to today, and the expression on their friend's faces mirrors the agony churning within both Callie's and Arizona's. Cristina and Owen show up not too long after and only exchange a small wave before marching through the rain and into the stone walled building before them.

Placing the softest of kisses on Arizona's cheek, Callie pulls away and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

Blue eyes fall back to the windshield, looking past the racing drops of rain, and stares up at the imposing structure. In there is where everything will be forced out of them, in there is when no secrets will be kept. In there her darkest nightmares and most private thoughts will be said for a jury of her peers to hear. In there is where someone will weigh the price of life, and pain, and injury, and scarring. And in there, Arizona will be forced to relive it all over again.

"Not yet." Arizona replies in a whisper. "Just give me a few more minutes." She pleads.

And Callie takes her wife's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, and says, "As long as you need, sweetie."


	23. Things We Said Today

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Can you write us something based off what you think will happen in the next episode?

AN: Ok, so I started this about three weeks ago right after the last episode. I just realized I never finished it. It doesn't follow what we've already seen in the previews because this was supposed to be my take on what was going to happen. Decided to keep it the way it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Things We Said Today**

Weddings. They're about love and commitment. About sharing memories and watching as two people pledge to live their lives together. Promising fidelity and comfort, through good times and bad. It's about the first kiss, the first dance. It's about toasts and conversations.

But what happens when the two people who were supposed to be married never make it to the alter? What happens then? There's no promising, no kissing. No first dance. No, all that is left is food. …And alcohol.

Which is why Arizona Robbins knocks back her second glass of champagne in hopes of finding some liquid courage. Not because she's in a dress that shows off her prosthesis. Not because her shiny cane clashes with her red dress. And not because she has to try and walk gracefully down an aisle with hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, hoping and praying that she doesn't trip and fall like she did in the OR her first day back to work. No, Arizona Robbins is nervous for an entirely different reason. And that reason is moving her sexy hips in a manner that should be illegal in _at least _48 states.

Her wife's voice keeps replaying in her mind like a song stuck on replay.

_I haven't had sex in five months because of that leg. I haven't had sex. In five months. Sex. Five months. Five months. FIVE MONTHS._

Has it really been that long? Has it really been five months since she's touched her wife, since Callie has touched her. It doesn't feel like it's been five months since the crash. …But then other days it feels like it's been five years. Time seems to have a different meaning to Arizona now, and as she watches her wife out on the dance floor she's reminded of the woman she fell in love with years ago. The fun Callie, the sexy Callie, the Callie who danced around in the apartment in her underwear and sunglasses. It's been forever since Arizona has seen that Callie. …It's been five months since she's seen that Callie.

Halfway through her third glass of champagne, Alex Karev appears in the chair beside her and says, "Remind me to kill Avery for setting me up with that intern."

"Just don't sleep with her." Arizona mumbles, blue eyes still locked on the vision in red out on the dance floor. "You ruin them."

"Your wife said the same thing to me." Her protégé growls.

"Yeah well… she'd know." The blonde replies, then holds out her now empty champagne glass and says, "Hold this."

Alex is left holding the glass as Arizona follows her wife who is now retreating towards the desserts table. She knows she has to act fast before her liquid courage disappears, as well as her game plan getting ruined.

Just as a bright red strawberry is dipped into the chocolate fountain and heading for plump lips, Callie looks up to see her blonde approaching. "Hey! Look at this fountain! A river of chocolate, what can be wrong with that?"

"Yeah, hey listen…" Arizona replies, feeling a flush rising in her cheeks, and she not sure if its from the alcohol or from what she's about to propose. "Umm, can you come with me?"

Dark eyes narrow in confusion and Callie asks, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just… please?" The blonde pleads, then turns and heads toward the exit of the banquet hall. For a moment Callie thinks that they are heading out the doors of the hotel, that her wife has had enough and just wants to go home. But then Arizona turns down a hall and calls for an elevator, fidgeting with her cane as they wait.

It's only after they both step into the empty carriage does Callie asks, "Where are we going?"

Arizona just offers her a smile then selects the floor, only to pull the emergency stop button halfway there. Now her wife is really confused, but before another word spills from painted red lips Arizona lays a hand on her dress covered hip. An intense look is shared before the blonde moves in for a kiss, one soft and tentative mirroring her nervousness of this whole plan.

"Umm… I just, I heard you this morning." Arizona says, her voice wavering with her trepidation. "I know you think that I don't hear you but I do. I listen to you. I hear you. And you were right this morning. And… I do. I want to start living again but I think I just… I didn't know how. I didn't know how to be this person that I am now. I'm not different… but I'm not the same either."

"O… kay." Callie breathes out, not exactly following along with the woman's thought process.

"It's hard for me, you know. I know you know but you don't really know. …You know?" The blonde continues.

"Um… no." Her wife finally answers. "No, I'm completely lost now."

Arizona takes a deep breath and tries to form her thoughts into some sort of comprehensive sentence. "I'm trying, Callie. I'm trying to get back to who I was, what I was before the… I'm trying." She says, staring into brown eyes. "I'm back at work. I'm a mother again. And… and now I want to be a wife. Your wife. I want that."

Another beat passes and finally something clicks in Callie's mind. "Oh. …Oh! You mean…"

"Yes." Arizona answers quickly, then undoes the emergency stop and the carriage kicks to life. The rest of the journey seems to take forever, and Arizona can feel the tension and anxiety rolling off her wife as she follows the blonde.

"You got a room?" Callie asks when they stop in front of a door.

"Not… exactly." Her wife replies, then slips the card into the lock and pushes open the door. A full suite comes into view, adorned with fresh flowers and romantic settings. There's a silver bucket with a champagne bottle sticking out of it along with a dish of fresh strawberries on the table right inside, as well as two plush robes folded neatly on the beautiful made bed.

Arizona takes a few steps inside and Callie follows, her eyes finding the greeting note next to the champagne and reads, "Congratulations on your _nuptials. _Enjoy your complimentary champagne and fruit- Arizona! You stole Ben and Bailey's hotel room?!"

"They weren't going to be using it." The blonde replies with a shrug. "And… look at it. It deserves to be used." They both take a minute to take it all in, and when blue eyes turn back to her wife, Arizona knows that that disapproving won't stay on Callie's face for long.

Limping over to the foot of the bed, Arizona sets aside her cane and whispers, "Come here." Teeth nibble at a plump lower lip but Callie complies, and soon finds herself standing right in front of the woman she thought she'd never get back.

Hands rest tentatively on hips and they share another soft kiss. Apprehension and nerves cloud their usual confidence and it feels like its their first time again. Not just with each other, but ever.

"You know we don't have to do this, Arizona." Callie says softly. "If you're not ready… If you think that I was pushing you to-"

"I want this." Arizona interjects firmly, pulling brown eyes up to meet blue. "I want you, Calliope." And to hear her full name being whispered by Arizona again, full of love and compassion, it makes Callie's heart swell. "We'll just take it slow, ok?"

"Yeah, right. Slow. Slow is good. I can do slow." The now excited woman replies. Five months of putting her own needs and cravings on the back burner has been difficult for the woman who used to use sex as a means of relaxing. Of forgetting her troubles and clearing her mind. Five months of quietly trying to stem her desire by becoming intimately acquainted with their shower head. Five months of touching herself and imagining it was her wife. Five months… and now it's about to pay off.

Arizona starts to lean in again but pulls away at the last second and says, "Sofia. We need to call her sitter and tell her that we might-"

"Right! Right, yes. I'll do that. Yes. Umm… here-" Callie hands her wife one of the robes and says, "Why don't you get comfortable and I'll just go call the sitter from the bathroom." Grabbing her own robe, the woman quickly steps inside the massive bathroom and slips from her dress.

But in her haste she realizes that she's forgotten her phone in the bedroom. The call wasn't the only reason why Callie excused herself. She knows that her wife is still self-conscious about her leg so Callie thought that allowing Arizona to change and get comfortable in privacy it might help the blonde to relax.

She's just about to slip back outside when she notices that there is an actual phone in the bathroom, so she uses that instead. Punching out the sitters number by heart, Callie is quickly greeted with the voice of one of their neighbors.

"Hi, Michelle? Yeah, it's Callie. Just a heads up that we might be late picking Sofia up this afternoon. Ok? …Actually, do you mind keeping her overnight?" Callie asks, not wanting to put a time limit on whatever is about to happen. She loves her daughter, she really does, but Arizona is ready for sex so the woman figures that in about 20 years Sofia will understand having to spend the night at the sitters.

"Sure, that's fine." Their neighbor replies. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah." Callie says, and before she knows what she is saying, she adds, "I'm about to have sex!" An awkward silence comes from the other side of the line and the surgeon blushes. "Um, well. Thanks. Ok, bye."

A quick glance at herself in the large mirror over the bathroom sink, Callie slips back out into the bedroom to find her wife, in a matching robe, propped up against the head of the bed. Her eyes are glued to where her left leg should be, studying the difference between own the robe falls gently over her right thigh as opposed to lying flat on the left.

"Whew…" Callie sighs, announcing her return. "I love that dress but it pinches a bit." She adds, approaching the bed.

"You looked really pretty in it." Her wife says, and Callie notices that her red lipstick has been wiped off along with the majority of her eye makeup. Now blue eyes seem even bright from the smokiness of smudged eyeliner.

"So did you." She replies, and the look on Arizona's face tells her that her wife doesn't believe her.

Instead of trying to argue the point, Callie grabs the bottle of champagne by the door as well as the fruit, then joins her wife on the bed. With a quick pop, and some spilt bubbles, two glasses of sweetness is poured out and shared.

"To us." Arizona whispers as they clink glasses.

"To us." Callie says, then takes a sip. But the blonde next to her doesn't sip, instead downing the whole glass in one swallow. "Um… another?" Callie asks but no reply comes because champagne tainted lips quickly find hers.

Setting her glass to the side, Callie focuses on slowing their kiss. She doesn't want their first time to be rushed, or forced. For as long as Callie has already waited, she'd wait another hundred years if it meant waiting for Arizona to be ready.

And when she pulls away, Callie can see a glimmer of doubt in Arizona's eyes. So when the slowest of movements, a caramel hand tugs at the knot keeping the blonde's robe closed. Their gazes remained locked as she works the tie free, and as she pushes the soft material aside, and even when her hand comes to rest on Arizona's thigh.

"You're beautiful." Callie whispers, mustering every ounce of love and compassion she has in hopes of that those two words can convey just how deeply in love she is with this gorgeous woman in front of her.

"I don't feel it." The blonde says, finally breaking their stare. Blue eyes fall to her leg, the stark contrast between her wife's skin tone and her own being something she never realized she loved so much. "You didn't marry this."

"You're right." Her wife replies, drawing Arizona's gaze back up. "I didn't marry this." Callie gently squeezes at the tone muscle on the blonde's thigh. "And I didn't marry this…" She moves her hand over to Arizona's other leg. "Just like I didn't marry your blonde hair. …I married this…" Callie says, placing her hand directly over the woman's beating heart. "I married your heart, honey. And your mind, your soul. That is what I married. Not… limbs. I know you question your looks, and you think you look dumpy in flats but… I didn't marry those things. I didn't fall in love with those things. I feel in love with who you are. …And I know she's still there."

"You think so?" Arizona asks.

"I know so." Callie says with a smile. "You're still the hardcore surgeon you've always been. You're still the loving mother that Sofia adores. …And you're still the woman who makes me fall in love all over again every time she looks at me."

"But I'm not sexy anymore." The blonde rebuts.

"Kiss me." Callie tells her.

"What?"

"Just… kiss me. Like you mean it." She says again, and Arizona does. Lips find lips and slowly their embrace starts to build. It's more intimacy than they've shared in months but they quickly remember how to move against one another. And when the blonde pushes Callie onto her back, a tanned hand finds Arizona's and she guides it between her legs.

"See?" Callie whispers, and Arizona groans when she feels the dampness present at her wife's sex. "That's what you do to me, Arizona. Do you feel it? Can you feel how much I crave your touch?"

Fingers begin to wander and tease slick folds, all the while blue eyes remained close as memories of their past race across the blonde's mind. She remembers this, remembers how Callie's body used to respond to her touch. It always amazed Arizona at how turned on her wife could get at the softest of caresses, how skilled surgeon hands would try to find a grip on anything to keep her anchored to this world when the blonde started worshiping her body. The fire that would ignite behind deep brown pools was so intense that it would shake Arizona to her core.

And when she opens her eyes again, she's greeted with that same flame. There's no denying how much Callie craves her at this moment, the primal lust evident in the darkness of her eyes.

"Please…" She pleads, and Callie is sure that, just for a second, the world stops turning when two fingers sink into her depths. Five months. That's how long it's been since her wife has been inside her. Five months is a long time to live off of memories. But even the most realistic of memories and dreams can't compare to how perfectly Arizona feels in real life.

"Yes… Arizona…" Callie moans, "I'm so close…" And not ten seconds later an explosion of light bursts in front of her eyes and every single muscle in her body tenses. Warmth and electricity rolls through her veins and muscled walls trap her wife's fingers inside as wave after wave of relief rushes over her.

It takes a second for brown eyes to focus again, but when they do they find the blonde staring down at her, waiting. A tanned hand reaches up and cups her cheek, pleading for a kiss. Their tongues dance together while a thigh slips between Arizona's legs, putting pressure where Callie knows her wife wants it most. She can feel the wetness pooled there, but can also sense her hesitancy.

A reassuring hand on her hips relaxes Arizona and she allows herself to be rolled over. Blue eyes go wide when Callie finally removes the robe from her body completely, and for the first time in five years Arizona sees God's masterpiece in its truest form.

"Don't forget to breathe." Callie whispers when she hears her wife's breath hitch.

She starts to slink down the blonde's body but Arizona tenses and yelps, "No."

"What?" Her wife freezes.

"Not… I don't… Can you stay up here? For now?" Arizona mumbles, feeling ridiculous at that question. She's always loved Callie's tongue on her, and she knows that's why Callie was doing it but… being down there means being close to… _it._

But a soft smile appears on her wife's face and Callie says, "Of course." Instead of a tongue, a mocha hand travels down a creamy expanse of flesh before cupping Arizona's mound. Callie tries to keep her wife focused on her touch rather than Arizona's body by kissing her, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth while softly rubbing her wife through her wet panties.

Callie starts to pull the barrier down the blonde's legs and Arizona again becomes nervous. "Stay with me, honey." Her wife whispers, "You're safe with me. Let me in…" Callie purrs, helping part Arizona's legs. The smell of their mixed arousal hangs heavily in the air and a thirsty tongue slips between plump lips at the thought of tasting her wife. But Arizona isn't ready for that, so skilled fingers slowly work at her center.

With each stroke at her clit, each circle of her entrance, each thrust inside her brings the old Arizona back. The one that could never get enough of her wife. The one who trusted Callie with everything she had, including her heart. The one that would never have blocked Callie out. That Arizona fights its way forward, intent on being remembered. And when her orgasm finally hits, Arizona is staring right up into her wife's eyes just like she's done a thousand times before.

Callie doesn't move a muscle as she watches Arizona recover. She's waiting for it to happen, the other shoe to drop. Too many times they've taken a step forward only to fall two steps back. But then blue eyes focus again and a lazy smile appears, making two dimples shine up at her.

"Hey…" Callie whispers when all that happens for a few seconds is a single ivory finger curls it's way around a lock of raven hair.

"I've missed that." Arizona finally says, then pulls her down for a kiss. "When did you tell the babysitter we'd pick Sofia up?"

"Michelle is taking her for the night." Her wife answers, sure that their little tryst has come to its end. "Why? Do you want to go get her?"

"No…" The blonde sighs, her finger tracing the curve of Callie's jaw line. "I'm happy right here. ….Because I think we have some catching up to do." She adds, and Callie can just smile as Arizona pulls her back down for another slow, passionate kiss.


	24. Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: I'm combining a couple prompts in this one-shot. 1) Have one of them in charge, when to come, how to come, touch themselves. Things like that. 2) Jealous, angry sex. 3) Strap-on steam. 4) Dirty talk and tied up.

AN: If you didn't get it from the series of prompts, I will tell you here. This is heavy heavy smut. NSFW! I repeat, Not Safe For Work. …Or anywhere outside a bedroom probably. Also, trying something a little bit different with this one, hopefully it works.

* * *

**Mine**

Callie's POV

Tonight was supposed to be about relaxing and getting out of the hospital, out of the apartment. Sofia is having a sleepover with Zola meaning you and her are free for the evening. When she asked you earlier if you wanted to grab a drink at Joe's, you readily agreed. Why wouldn't you? Getting out of the hospital and kicking back at the local watering hole sounds like the perfect way to unwind, right? Especially when a tipsy and giddy Arizona means a happy and handsy Arizona. What's not to love about that?

But you forgot that Joe's was once her bar of choice for dates. How could you forget making a fool of yourself while rambling about life experiences, Botswana and Chicken Picatta? And how could you forget that it was in that same bar that a complete stranger walked into the bathroom and kissed you? Oh yes, she definitely has a thing for Joe's bar.

You watch her from afar, laughing and chatting with a pretty, young brunette while they wait for their drinks. It seems innocent enough to any bystander, but you know better. Because you know what that hair flip means, and you know what the cute little shoulder shrug leads to. The way she casually leans against the bar, her perfectly shaped ass filling out those jeans in a way that should be illegal, it's all planned. And when a blue eyes peeks over her shoulder, you know she wants you to see. She gets off on it, knowing that you are watching, but she's playing vicious game because you are not one to be messed with.

Which is why she seems on edge when you lock the deadbolt to your apartment. She knows she's been a bad girl, and she knows she needs to be punished. The anticipation is already making her center quiver but you aren't about to let her off easy. No.

"Bedroom." You say evenly. You don't raise your voice, you don't have to. She'll listen.

She does as she is told and goes straight to the bedroom. She sits at the edge of the bed, pretending to be this innocent little thing when you know she is anything but. You know she hates waiting, so you make her wait. She deserves it.

With the bedroom door closed, you take a seat on the couch directly facing the room where you know she is waiting and listening. You unbutton and unzip your jeans and slide a hand beneath the material, finding slickness and heat. You start to rub at your arousal, moaning and moving against yourself as you picture her flirting, her laughing, her teasing you. You don't care that you're not quiet; you don't care that she can hear you slowly fucking yourself. She deserves to suffer for what she did to you tonight, and suffer she will.

It doesn't take long for you come, and you do so loudly. You needed it because you couldn't have your own desire get in the way while you punish her. That would only serve to please her, and tonight is not about pleasing her.

You wipe yourself clean and then enter the bedroom to find her sitting right where she belongs. Fire rages in her dark blue eyes and you know she heard every whimper, every moan, every grunt of pleasure you just had. You reach out and cup her face, ensuring your scent stained fingers run beneath her nose, and stare into her face. She can see it, the darkness lurking in your mind, and she wants it.

You take a step back and command her, "Clothes."

She stands and quickly rids herself of everything, leaving her completely bare to your gaze. She has the audacity to meet your eyes. Yes, she's always been a fiery one.

"Bed. Face down, on your knees." You tell her, and she complies.

Her firm ass sticks straight up into the air while her vision is obstructed by the mattress. You raise a hand and bring it down on a milky cheek, and she yelps in pain.

"You brought this on yourself." You tell her. You can see the beginning trickle of her juices starting to form at her lips, and you know she is dying for it.

You leaving her there, whimpering for more, for something, and you reach for your drawer of tools. You hesitate for a second, trying to decide which one to use, but when you remember how shamelessly she flirted tonight, you pick the bigger one.

You pull a chair to the foot of the bed and sit in it, then just stare at her glistening ass. A red hand print is now visible on her ivory buttock and you slowly stroke yourself at the sight.

"Get up." You tell her, and she turns to find you waiting. "Come here." You command, and she does. Standing right in front of you, her gaze locked on the large member sticking out from your center, she waits.

"Sit." You tell her. She straddles your lap and slowly lowers herself. When you penetrate her, she gasps but quickly bites her lip. "Don't." You tell her. She tormented you all night and now you _are _going to hear every sound she has to make.

She lowers herself a couple inches and you stop her from going anymore. She whines and whimpers, wanting more, but you don't give it to her. She starts to ride, up and down, slowly. Painfully slow. She wants more, she needs more. All you are doing is torturing her. And you love it. This is her punishment and she will be punished until you say it's enough.

Your eyes are glued to her face, loving the mix of ecstasy and anguish plastered there. "You think you can just flirt with someone and get away with it?" You ask her and she knows better than to answer. "You think I'm just going to sit by and watch? You think that you won't get punished for it?" You slam the rest of the length into her as she's coming down and a wail slips from her pink lips. "You're gonna get punished."

"Off." You command her the next second. She hesitates for a second, and you can see her think about fucking herself against you, but with a sharp smack to her ass all defiance fades." You slide out of her with a pop and she stands before you with weak knees. Her arousal is now running down her legs and coating your length.

"Bed." You tell her, and point to the head of the mattress. She crawls up it and rests her head on a pillow, just waiting for your next instruction.

You pull a black, silk handkerchief from your drawer and tie it around her eyes. She doesn't get the pleasure of seeing you fuck her, it turns her on too much. This is not about her pleasure.

"Say the safe word." You tell her.

"Poundcake." She mutters breathlessly.

"Say it again."

"Poundcake."

"Again." You command.

"Poundcake." She says for the third time, only then are you sure it's safe to proceed.

You pull the black silk ties from between the edge of the mattress and the wall, and bind her hands above her head. Two straps from the sides are uncovered next and you tie her legs apart so she is completely exposed to you. Just as she should be. She's yours and she knows it. She was testing your patience tonight, flirting with someone else. Now you must reminder her who she belongs to.

"You know you deserve this." You tell her, standing at the foot of the bed while stroking yourself, her juices still clinging to your length. "You know you've been a bad girl, don't you?" She whimpers in response but doesn't speak. "You know how this works. You don't come unless I tell you to. You don't move unless I tell you to. And you don't touch me unless I tell you." Her legs pull against her restraints as she fights to find some friction or pressure, but it's fruitless. The only source of relief she will get is from you, and you will decide when to give it.

You take your time, running your finger nails over her flushed and trembling legs. You move ever closer to her hooded member but then continue on your way, leaving her gasping and moaning in contest. Her eyes can't see you as when your hand suddenly wraps around her delicate throat she flinches.

"You wanted this to happened, didn't you?" You growl, and when she bites her bottom lip that is all the answer you need. You plunge into her molten depths in one thrust, her arms and legs straining against her restraints in protest. A strangled cry spills out of her and you wait. You wait until she relaxes, and you watch.

Her breathing evens out and you start to fuck her. Shallow thrusts at first, but then you slide your entire length in and out of her just slow enough to make her beg for more. "You think you can flirt with some other woman? Huh? You think I'd just sit back at watch? Fuck… No. No, you're mine. You hear me? You're mine." She whimpers as your words fill her just as fully as your length and you can see her orgasm approaching. You still within her and she fights to move, to keep that peak coming but her restraints keep her immobilized.

"That's right." You groan, your breathing ragged from exertion and desire. "_I _make you feel good. _I _fuck you. You get off because of _me_. This-" You thrust into her sharply, "-is mine. Do you hear me? You. Are. Mine." You thrust into her on each word then claim her parted lips with yours. She takes what you give her, and begs for more. Her teeth nip at your lips, trying to cause you pain like you've caused her, but you just chuckle. The sting in your bottom lip is a small price you will gladly pay for having the sight you have below you.

You fuck her until you are sure any image of that woman from the bar is wiped from her mind. You are the only thing she feels. You are the only thing she tastes. And you are the only thing she wants. You fuck her until you tell her to come, and she comes shattering around your length, her walls clenching and quivering with such force that you are stuck within her. You slowly rock back and forth within her as she recovers.

You free her from her restraints and pull the blindfold off, revealing a completely spent and sated blonde. Her smile is weak and sloppy, and teeth marks litter the flesh of her neck and collarbones, but you know she wouldn't have it any other way.

You slip out of the harness and toss it to the side while she continues to recover, but you don't give her a lot of time. She may have lasted through her punishment, but you're not done with her. Not yet. Your own need has returned and now you are going to use her to get off.

You rest one of her legs on your strong shoulder and position yourself so that your slick center is touching her sensitive slit. She has barely caught her breath when she gasps from the contact at you rubbing against her.

"Tell me who you belong to." You command her.

"You." She replies breathlessly.

"Louder." You growl, your hips moving harder and harder against hers.

"You! Fuck, you. I belong to you." She cries, her body still convulsing from her previous orgasm while also coiling up for the next. You moans and arousal and breathing mixes with hers until the room is filled with nothing but sex. The smell of it, the taste of it, the sound of it. …And you love it.

Your tongue forces its way into her mouth, claiming her as your peak hits. Warmth and pleasure washes over you and you watch through strained eyes as she comes with you. Her fingernails dig into your scalp as her hips buck wildly against yours, sending both of you into sharp aftershocks of pleasure.

And when it stops, you collapse on top of her, your pounding heart thumping wildly against her chest. For once a flicker of doubt hits you. You might have gone too far. You might have gotten too rough. Did you hurt her?

You look up her sweaty and heaving chest to find her soft, blue eyes staring down at you. Her bruised lips seek yours and you willingly share a slow and languid kiss. She peaceful, and content. This is what she wanted when she asked you out tonight, this is what she wanted when she was flirting at the bar. You know that this is exactly what she wanted, and she loves you for giving it to her.

"You're mine." You whisper.

And she smiles. "I'm yours."


	25. Back Seat, Windows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Arizona wearing a strap on and fucking Callie in a car...on the drive back Callie decides to clean her up and gives her road head. Think you can make that come to life? Pretty please give me a yes or no, don't leave me in suspense :)

AN: So I wrote this in hopes of getting the literary juices flowing again. I don't know if it worked, you be the judge. I've just been feeling pretty drained lately, so please bare with me during these extended periods between updates. Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

**Back Seat, Windows Up**

"Oh fuck." Callie breathes, frantic hands tugging feverishly on the clasp keeping her pants secured around her waist. "Arizona-"

"I'm trying." The blonde groans, her wife's fingers only managing to disrupt her own as they attempt to free the heated ortho surgeon. "Move your-" Finally the silver button pops free and a zipper is ripped down, allowing Callie's pants to be tugged down around her ankles.

Tanned legs spread as wide as the narrow back seat of their Audi allows, and Arizona gasps when her hand cups a very hot sex. Callie reaches for her wife's length, guiding the strapped on toy to her glistening center, and Arizona braces herself against the door as they both watch her disappear within the Latina's core.

They were on their way back home. A weeklong conference would normally be a vacation for the married couple but this one was just a bore and all they wanted to do was go home and kiss their cute little baby. But then a tire blew, forcing them to the side of the road. Their already shortened fuses where cut even shorter because of this delay. But then, when Arizona went to look for the special Audi tire iron adapter, it was nowhere to be found. That was the last straw.

And somewhere between the raised voices, calling AAA, and foreign curse words, Arizona remembered just how unbelievably gorgeous Callie is when she's mad. Scary, yes. But so so gorgeous. The fire in her eyes, the way her jaw sets, how her hands seem to slice through the air as she punctuates her broken Spanish. There something so… primal about seeing that kind of passion and emotion, and it settled right in the pit of Arizona's stomach.

The next thing she knew was that her lips were on her wife's and she was pushing Callie into the back of their car, which is still on the side of a populated highway, and her hand was reaching into her bag for the toy she was hoping to have used at some point during the trip. The fact that the tow truck is due any minute, and there are about a hundred people passing them by them at this second doesn't seem to faze the couple. If anything, it adds to the electricity flowing between them.

"Fuck, yes." Callie whimpers, one hand between her legs and stroking her clit in time with Arizona's thrusts while the other cups her breast. "Damn it, Arizona, don't stop."

The cabin quickly becomes thick with their scent and tiny droplets of sweat beads along Arizona's brow. Her abs are screaming from the effort of keeping herself up and her motion steady but the image of Callie beneath her is enough to keep her going for hours.

"You feel how deep I am?" She grunts, burying herself to the hilt time after time after time.

"Mmhmm." Callie whimpers, her bottom lip tucked painfully between her teeth and her eyes closed as she focuses on her impending release. Her fingers move expertly over her hard nub and it's only a minute later that she can feel the warm pulling at her toes. "Oh god, Arizona, I'm- I'm close. Harder. Harder, fuck. Please, baby, make me come."

Hips drive into her even harder and Callie gets thrown into her release head first. A strangled cry fills the car and Arizona stills her movements, still able to feel her wife's walls clench at her length despite it only being a toy. Wave after wave crashes over the Latina, and it's nearly a minute later that brown eyes are able to focus again.

A small, crooked smile is the first thing she sees when Callie opens her eyes, and warm lips lean down to gently press against her own. But their moment of peace is interrupted by a sharp honking of a truck's horn, and with a peek over the back seat bench, they find that their aid has come much sooner than expected.

Arizona doesn't have time to remove the toy from her harness so instead forces it into her pants before crawling out of the back, a hastily dressed and very tousled looking Callie climbing out right behind her. Thankfully the man doesn't comment on either of the women's appearance, nor does he say that he actually got there a few minutes earlier and saw just how much their car was rocking. While he works, both Arizona and Callie can't seem to keep a straight face. The blonde has her wife's hand clasped tightly in front of her in hopes of hiding the very evident, and less than natural, bulge in her pants.

Not even five minutes later their flat is changed out for the full sized spare in the back, and the man smiling at the women as he packs up. Again he doesn't comment on what he's witnessed, which he gets rewarded for with a hundred dollar bill Callie slips to him in thanks.

Only when she is back behind the wheel does Arizona feel the blood starting to drain from her red cheeks. "Well," she says, clearing her voice. "That was-"

"New." Callie finishes, chuckling despite her wife's obvious discomfort. And because the tow guy is waiting for them to pull back out into traffic safely, she doesn't have time to remove the toy still strapped to her, resulting in Arizona driving with a very awkward situation happening in her pants.

A few miles down the road a squirmy Arizona says, "I'm going to have to pull over. I am _not _driving another five hours with this thing point out of me."

Full lips turn up into a smirk and Callie unstraps herself from the seat. "Let me help," she purrs, then leans over into the blonde's lap and undoes the zipper of her jeans. The toy springs from its confines and Arizona leans back to give her wife some room to remove it from her harness, but gasps when, instead of removing it, Callie lowers her mouth onto her.

Blue eyes dart back up to the road when the rumble strips alert her she's veering off course. "Calliope!" She barks. "What are you-" But the rest of her sentence never makes it to her lips because a long, skilled finger has managed to slip beneath her harness.

"Calliope-" Arizona moans again, this time her voice deeper and more sexual. "What are you- Shit. What are you doing?" The few glances she steals of those beautiful lips wrapped around her thickness, mixed with her wife's finger teasing her and the base of the toy deliciously grinding against her, has rocketed the blonde body temperature in a matter of seconds.

"I can still taste myself on you." Callie purrs, and she smiles at the deep groan of pleasure that rattles around Arizona's chest before spilling from her lips. A hand comes to rest on the back of her head and Callie takes even more of her wife's length when the blonde's hips roll against her.

She knows it's wrong, that she should stop it. Hell, neither she nor Callie have the best record when it comes to cars and the highway. But this feeling, this being in power, of controlling the car and her wife at the same time like this has Arizona thinking things she normally wouldn't.

A few more flicks of her clit sends Arizona into a sharp, intense orgasm. Her eyes stay open and her mind stays present, but warmth rushes over the rest of her body. And when she dares to look away from the road again, Callie is sitting back up in her seat and slipping their toy back into one of their bags.

For some reason, the rest of the trip home goes by in a flash.


End file.
